The legend of Spyro: The five Dragons
by XSDStitch
Summary: Malefor is sealed in the core of the world... but does it mean the fights end? And which role does Spyro and four other Special Dragons have?
1. An Unexpected Surprise

A week... an entire week...

Spyro and Cynder lay on a meadow full of beautiful flowers and relax while the sun shines on them.

"I barely can believe it, it was only a week since we have defeat Malefor and all thins sees as it was an entire of time…"

"I know Spyro, but something tells me you have something on your heart"

"Yeah, you're right. I think about the others… I like to know if they all still alive or not… I think we should search them!"

"I don't have the urgent to meet Sparx but I ask me about the others, too… Let's go" means Cynder as she gave Spyro a lick on his snout.

They stand up and began to move into… somewhere…

Spyro: "Uhhhh… Did you know where we are?"

"Properly not!"

"Not good!"

They walked for hours and came into some ruins.

"This ruins they must be really old."

"Yes, but I don't know from who…"

Suddenly they saw something!

"What is that? A white crystal?"

"No Spyro, this is a rare stone with the name diamond! They don't have any magic but in the combination to a crystal it is very powerful with the might of the used crystal!"

"So, that means, when I combined this diamond with blue crystal I gained more experience as I use only blue crystals?"

"Yes, Spyro!"

"Where did you know that?"

"Gaul searched for many years for diamonds for the reason to extend the power source of Malefors creatures, but he found only a few! One of them he used on me to make to this what I was before I meet you."

"I understand…"

Suddenly the ground began to shake!

"What the…" began Spyro as a big white purple glowing golem stand up before them and let out a very loud scream.

"A golem out of diamonds, not good!"

"Why not?"

"Diamonds are extreme hard! You cannot scratch a diamond with normal methods and even earth dragons have great problems to break a diamond!"

"Oh, crap"

Out of nowhere a red glowing beam shoot in the chest of the golem and came out of his back! The golem falls on his back with a big hole in his chest and breaks apart.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" shouted Spyro.

"I don't know but it seen very familiar…"

"I hope so, Cynder" means a mysterious voice.

Cyders eyes widened: "It… it… cannot be…"

She and Spyro looked back and saw a male red fire dragon with red wings, a blue belly, a scar over his right eye, on his tail end was a blade like Cynders, two white horns on his head, white spikes on his back and he has sea blue eyes. He looks only one or two years older as Cynder and Spyro…

"Long time no see…"

Spyro noticed Cynder stare with an open mouth on this dragon and asked her: "Cynder, did you know this dragon? Who is it?" No respond. "Cynder, CYNDER"

Spyro looks on this dragon: WHO is this dragon?

(To be continued)


	2. Dragon from the past

„Ok, who are you?" growls Spyro at the red dragon.

"F-Fu-Fugeo", stammered Cynder.

"What?"

"Fugeo is it really you? How comes you are still alive?"

"Yes Cynder, it is really me!"

"OK! His name is Fugeo and you knows him somehow- what do you mean with 'still alive'?"

"This what she means! For her I should be death for good five years!" means the dragon alias Fugeo as he walk over to Cynder and Spyro.

"YOU must be death! I remember me clearly the strike that I gave you and your fall over the cliff! Nobody could survive that fall!"

"Your right: Nobody can survive a fall like that when he crash on the ground, but-"

"STOP!" shouted Spyro "Can you two explain me what going on? And how do you know him, Cynder?"

"You're right, sorry…" excused Cynder "I should tell you the whole story…"

"You mean WE should tell him, Cynder!" corrected Fugeo.

"Now I already believe that's really you…" replied Cynder sarcastic. "You must knew, before Gaul stoles my egg, he gets many of hatchlings and try to find out a way to evolve a dragon to his mature form AND hold him under his control. Only one hatchling survives this torture and this was Fugeo, who hatched on year before the year of the dragon… On him Gaul find the perfect way and he only must added a diamond to make the procedure perfect! But I never understand why he never completed it on Fugeo…"

"Because he never has it in his mind to control TWO dragons and by me it was already too late to complete the procedure," began Fugeo, "he originally planned to kill me when he has his dragon from this year, but he found something out about me, so he decided to keep me alive!"

"And what was that usefully thing?" asked Spyro.

"Look behind you!" answered Cynder.

Spyro looks behind to the remains of the diamond golem.

"YOU can break DIAMONDS with your breath!" realized Spyro.

"Not only with this breath skill, I can use it only one or two times on a day. When I used it more often I would completely out tired! But you're right, Spyro: I can break diamonds, which is odd to me: Why I can mange something easily, what makes even earth dragons problems? To say the truth: I don't know!"

"How did you know my name? Neither Cynder or I have said it to you! And why you are useful for Gaul when you only do it one or two times on a day?"

"I explain later why I know your name but first: It's not only my breath I can use for it: I can scratch and breaks the diamonds with my claws and tail blade, too. This is what confuses me complete!"

"In this thing I agree with you! But I cannot see way Cynder means you should be death!"

"You must know Spyro: Gaul has never used a diamond on me, so I was able to break out of his control but normally he remains the control over me! But one time I was able to break out of his control completely!"

Fugeo took a breath before he continued: "As I realized it, I run off because I didn't want back in his control and I was suddenly in the shape of a hatchling in my age!"

"I remember me that day clearly" began Cynder, "Gaul was completely furious! He had send some apes after him and later me too to kill him!"

Then she continued: "Fugeo caused more trouble as he was worth it: Gaul's men didn't found enough diamonds and Fugeo goes with his try to break out complete on his nerves. As I found Fugeo he was in a bad shape: He had terrible injuries and all apes that were sending after him are death. He must be a better fighter as I thought!

As he spotted me he was completely afraid! Before he could do anything I already strikes him and he fall over the nearly cliff! I thought the strike alone was deadly but this fall would already complete the job. He wasn't in the shape to flight. Because this reason I took off and never looked after him…"

Then Fugeo started: "You're right Cynder, I wasn't in the shape to flight but your strike brought me this!" And he pointed on his scar. "But the force behind it makes me fly over the cliff, to my luck I never crashed on the ground because a dragon catches me in the mid-air and took me to his cave on an island. He looked after my wounds and after I recovered completely he begun to teach me what I need to know or what catch my interest! He only never told me why I have abilities what other fire dragons not had."

After a short pause:

"After two years he begun to prepare something: I found him over four times in a trace and told me he awaits his first guest after a whole time. I was irritated because I thought I am a guest but he explained to me for him I was first a patient and later his student… … after a while his guest arrived but I was asleep in this time. I after I awoke, I barely noticed he was to go after somebody to help goes his way! As my rescuer noticed me he means some of the secrets about me hang on the destiny of his guest. And he asked me if I prepared to go into the world and give out my help. He knew I wish to know the true and wanted to help against the dark army and Malefor! I said without hesitation yes and he gave me some last training and some information. After that I said goodbye and went of…" finished Fugeo.

For a couple of minutes it remain silence before Cynder broke it: "And who was your rescuer?"

Fugeo means: "It's the best you ask it Spyro, because he was the guest which was awaited!"

"Wait, will you tell us the dragon that saved you was…"

Spyro hesitate before he continued

"… The Chronicler?"


	3. End of a surprising Day

„That's explain, why you still alive, Fugeo!" thought Cynder aloud, "The Chronicler saved you!"

"Had Spyro told you something about him? But you're right the Chronicler saved me… I should better say the OLD Chronicler!" answered Fugeo.

"Wait, what do you mean: The old Chronicler?"

"As you two defeated Malefor," began Fugeo, "and saved the world, a new age has begun and every time when a new age begins a dragon is chosen to write down the triumphs and falls of this age!"

"So the Chronicler we knew is gone..." means Spyro sadly.

"Yes Spyro," said Fugeo with some tears.

"I don't want to change subject but… Why didn't you ever contact me to say you are alive after I was freed from Malefor and what did you do in the last three years?"

"I didn't know about it until Spyro comes to the Chronicler and left to go after you!" begun Fugeo "And then I followed Spyro so fast as possible but as I found you, you was already in this crystal and I didn't know how to break it without hurting you… So I decided to go my own way and fight again Malefors army so good as possible. I found in this time a few allies and friends and fought so good as possible."

"What happened to then?"

"As I saw then in the last time they all was still alive. After the planet was saved our group split up and some of then begun to travel to Warfang. I was with them because I haven't a home."

"And why are you here then?" asked Cynder.

"Short time after this the old chronicler contacted me and said goodbye to me and short time later the new chronicler requested to search you, because he couldn't find you or contact you. I think he is still in the search of the explain of this… so I leaved then with a goodbye." Explain Fugeo.

"So you found us and now?"

"Now we go to the white island and meet up with the new Chronicler!"

"We wanted to go to Warfang and to meet up with our friends and I can't remember the way to him!" complained Spyro

"I still know the way and to the island closer then to Warfang! To Warfang we need a moth but to the Island we only need two weeks perhaps a little longer or shorter…"

"Didn't you tell us some of your friends are on the way to Warfang? That means we are on the way somehow…"

"No, as we split up I took the opposite way because I had the feeling on this way I may have some luck for the start and I didn't slept much since I search for you…"

"I Understand…"

"We should find something to eat and go to went into sleep! It's pretty late and we have a long trip…"

"You're right!"

After they hunted and eat something they found a save place to sleep and went into sleep.

Later in the night Fugeo woke up and saw Cynder and Spyro snuggle together. So he thought: "I should ask them if they are in love… and when you have taken a good choice."

Then he looked in the sky. "You were shocked to see me… what would happen if you learn the secret between me and you… A great secret…"

His last thoughts were as he went back to sleep:

"A secret, that could possible shock you…"


	4. Begin of a journey

As Spyro opened his eyes in the morning he couldn't spot Fugeo anywhere, instead he found two dropped deer in the front of him and Cynder.

"He must wake up earlier and goes out to hunt breakfast…" thought Spyro to himself and noticed Cynder began to stir.

"Good morning, sweetheart!" greet Spyro.

"Morning" replied Cynder with a yawn. Then she noticed the deer and asked: "Where did they come from?"

"I guess Fugeo has hunted them down and brought them to us for breakfast and is now out for his own…"

"Alright…"

Spyro noticed a strange look on Cynder and asked: "Is something wrong?"

"I can't believe that a dragon, who I thought I killed him by myself, is alive and didn't show any dislikes against me…"

"Cyn, we both knew the world is full of surprises, but I don't understand why you never told me about him…"

"I didn't want to talk about my wrongs and cruel from the time as I was in the dark army… I never came up with the idea he could survive or we would meet again…"

"It's alright…" said Spyro as he nuzzled Cynder's face, "Let's talk about it later and eat our breakfast!"

After they finished their breakfast Fugeo returned to them.

"Good morning, Sleepyheads!"

"Morning, it's seems some things never change, huh?"

"Nope!"

"What do you two talk about?"

"Fugeo was always the first who wake up in the morning!"

"Ok…"

"Did you had a breakfast?"

"I just returned from my own breakfast and before you ask: Yes, I hunted your breakfast!"

"I believe I know why: You ever hated it to wait for others! But we finished just our breakfast so we could took of."

Short after the conservation they took of and flight in the direction where Fugeo told them.

While they're flying asked Spyro: "Do you was here before or how did you know the way?"

"The Chronicler teaches me how I can find my way even then I don't know where I am. In the night I looked in the stars and from the constellations and some other stars I could say which direction to find a point on that I can orientated me…"

"I see…"

"I just get a thought: Why did this golem shows up! Spyro and I have defeated Malefor and I know diamonds are rare…"

"This to explain is easy… To find many and BIG diamonds you must go very deep into the earth and I believe even that you defeated Malefor his creatures are still here and want revenge." was Fugeo's guess.

"Nice…"

As they reached a wood Fugeo suddenly flew down, and lands on the ground. The other two dragons followed him and asked: "Something wrong?"

"Listen!" Was the only answer.

After a while said Cynder: "I don't hear something…"

"Even!"

"Huh?"

"It's to silence we should hear some bird but here is not any sound of an animal…"

"That's a point…"

Fugeo picked up a stone and throws in the direction of the wood. Suddenly something shoot out catch the stone in the mid-air and shoot back into the wood.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" shouted Spyro.

"That what was I feared… in this wood is a Snap-Plant…"

"Uhhh, boys, what are Snap-Plans?"

"They are a rare plant, but then one of these grows in an area not a living thing could any time longer survive in this area. This plant snaps after everything what even only JUMP into the air…"

"What now?"

"We could go the direct way… the plant doesn't attack us so long we don't jump or fly in his area… or we search for a way around, but it would cost us a lot of time…"

"I think I already know what we do!" said Spyro

"I think I agree with you!" added Cynder.

"What would you do?"

They both answered in union: "We go into the wood and burn this plant down!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"


	5. Mouths of Problems

„I already heard, that you can be weird, but I never thought you can be completely CRAZY!" Shouted FUgeo.

"Why do you think we are crazy?"

"You will go into a forest, where grows a plant, what catches everything what even for a moment in the air and you want to burn it down!"

"We must only look, that we not jump or fly… where should be the problem?"

"Have you EVER tried to burn down a Snap-Plant?"

"No."

"Then we begin to burn it down, it try to snap after EVERYTHING what is moving in self-defense… I already tried it once and paid it nearly with my life…"

"We are three…" began Spyro.

"I never said I have a problem with this but I wanted to know if you really want to do it! It has at least SIX mouths…"

"SIX MOUTHS, I never aspect it…"

"No, it's already normal that a plant could kill a dragon…" means Fugeo sarcastic, "Anyways… LET'S GO!"

Suddenly Fugeo flew out in the direction of the forest.

"You said we are crazy but what do you doing is absolutely crazy!"

"Spyro, he had always an odd mix of Serious and Crazy. I never understand it but I trust him… he is up with something!" explained Cynder as the run after Fugeo.

Suddenly something shoots out of the forest in Fugeo's direction but he dodged out and griped it on the backside. It looks like a big red bud what is opened in two half and shows sharp dagger-like teethes which hang on a line. Fugeo tries to hold it in the position.

"Hurry, find a hold on this and try not to lose the grip!"

As Cynder and Spyro had their grip, Fugeo ended his try to hold in position and the mouth shoot, together with the three dragons into the forest to his source.

After some seconds Fugeo spotted something and shouted "Release!" and the y loosed the grip. After the landed on the ground Fugeo explains fast: "It has already sent some of his other mouths to us! Then they reached us destroy them as fast as possible!"

Three Mouths shoot towards them and snapped after them. They managed to jump out of the way and Spyro froze one of them and shattered it instantly into pieces. Fugeo catch one in the air and hold it while Cynder cut the line of. Then Fugeo dropped it and burned it into ashes.

"Why-" "Later" interrupted Fugeo Cynder. As the last Mouth attacked Cynder used their dark breath and crushed it in the Mid-Air.

After some seconds Cynder asked: "Where are the other three?"

"One of them is stuck in the place and it's the Main Mouth and the other two could be here anytime!"

"Why did you burn the cut off mouth down?"

"Because, when we had this mouth only left here, it could grow to a new plant!"

"Oh… Understand!"

"Then we have destroyed two of the last mouths we have only to handle with the main mouth and his tentacles!"

"Why these plants have tentacles, when they don't attack us?"

"Because they don't have the reach!" Explained Fugeo, "This plant sends only five of his mouth out to hunt and the tentacles defense the main mouth…"

"Ok, we must only lure the mouths here and destroy them and after that we must find a way to get the tentacles?"

"Yes!"

"Sparx, would love you…"

"He is a complicated guy, huh?"

"Yes and in the last time I saw him he hated me because of my past…" answered Cynder sadly.

"Really?" asked Fugeo and Spyro noticed something in his voice.

"Had he something for Cynder?" thought Spyro to himself.

Suddenly two mouths shoot out towards Spyro and Cynder. Spyro managed to jump out of the way and used his earth wail to destroy the mouth.

Cynder did even not react out of surprise but Fugeo jumped in the way and the mouth tries to snap him but Fugeo hold the mouth away from him and as he opened his mouth a red ball began to grow in his mouth and after a short time a beam shut our of his mouth and destroyed the mouth completely:

Cynder asked puzzled: "Why did you…" "I explain it when the time is right" answered Fugeo.

"CYNDER, are you ok?"

"I'm fine thanks to Fugeo!"

"I'm glad nothing happened to you…"

"So, you two are together, right? I guessed at as I saw you in the night cuddled together with wrapped tails…"

Spyro blushed deeply "Yeah, we are together…"

"Congratulation to you two" congratulated Fugeo and Spyro noticed again something in Fugeo's voice and the thought: "He hid something! He rescued Cynder even what she did to him and he look after her… What is your secret?"


	6. The main plant

"Ok, five gone, one to go!"

"But, now we have something difficult now, even we have destroyed the mouths…"

"Why?"

"When the plan noticed, that we near us him, the tentacles tries to grip on us instantly and bring us up as a meal for the main mouth…"

"This would may a problem… but I think I have an idea!"

"And what?"

"We use your special breath!"

"When I understand you right, you want that I burn this plant down with my Fire Beam?"

"Yes!"

"Here we have a problem!"

"Why?"

"I must really near the main mouth, because I must destroy the main root to or this plant regenerate to a new plant!"

"That is not easy, huh?"

"No, and I should say when we was able to destroy the main mouth with his root the tentacles died out and don't regenerate."

"The remains don't regenerate to a new plant?"

"No! Only cut off mouths and seeds could grow to a new plant! The rest, nope! … … But the cut of mouth would be replaced in some hours…"

"So fast?"

"Yes!"

"Then we should hurry…"

"Sparx, would really love us in the moment," joked Spyro.

The three dragons reached deeper into the forest and soon they spotted the first tentacles.

"Now we should more carefully because some of the tentacles are hidden in the-" Fugeo was cut off as some tentacles sprout out of the ground and tied Fugeo up and began to strangle him. Spyro and Cynder don't waste any time and went to help him.

Spyro burned some of the tentacles while Cynder used the poison breath and her tail blade to cut them off.

"Thanks… guys…" coughed Fugeo out.

"No problem!"

"Not a good impression to show any danger…"

"You're… right…"

"Why don't we fly to the plant?"

"First we must *cough* cough* see if we are on the right way *cough* and second, *Cough* look above us…"

Cynder and Spyro looked up and saw the bunch of the trees is really thick.

"It seen we must leave the forest first before we could fly above it…" began Spyro.

"And it could be that we don't able to spot the plant," continued Cynder.

"Exact! Now we should go on and rip out some tentacles by the way!" finished Fugeo.

They wnet deeper into the wood and the tentacles began to attack. But this time the three dragons were prepared and ripped the tentacles of on their way.

Soon they reached a clearing surrounded from tentacles and in the middle was something, what looked like a gigantic red bud in which fit easily two mature dragons.

"Now we know, we had could fly here…"

"Fugeo… you didn't tell us the main mouth was that BIG!"

"Did you think I knew it? The last one wasn't even a half of this!"

"And now?"

"Now we must first burn down the mouth and THEN the main root…"

"Sounds easily"

"Before the tentacles strangle us to death!"

"Forget what I say…"

…

…

…

…

…

"Uh… guys here is something odd…"

"And what"

"I believe I know what Cynder means… Why didn't the tentacles attacked us?"

Which this word, the tentacles reached suddenly after the three dragons and tries to bond them.

They managed barely to get out of the way as Fugeo groaned: "Spyro, if we survive it… don't say ever anything like that!"

"Sorry…" muttered Spyro as he just ripped a tentacle out of the ground. Cynder used her poison breath to kill the tentacles as some of them bond Cynder up and brought her slowly to the gigantic mouth which now opened to eat Cynder.

"Cynder!" shouted Spyro worried and wanted to help as suddenly a flash of fire burned the tentacles of without hurt Cynder. She falls on the ground and Spyro checked and noticed she was unconscious, but still alive and not hurt.

As he looked to the place from there the flash come he saw something what scared Spyro very hard.

He saw Fugeo was covered in fire but it seen the fire don't hurt him, his eyes was pure black now and he has an expression he was prepared to kill everything in his way.

Spyro shivered of fear. What happened to Fugeo?


	7. Fugeo's secret

Spyro didn't have the time to think about Fugeo, because he let a roar out and began to storm oft o the main mouth and destroyed every tentacle on his way.

Suddenly something shoot out of the ground on Fugeo's left hid leg. Spyro recognized it instantly as a smaller version of a mouth.

"I thought here are only six of them… why is this one here?" Thought Spyro to himself.

Fugeo roared of pain and rip the mouth of and shuddered into pieces. On his left hid leg was now a terrible flesh wound but Fugeo paid not attention to and headed to the main mouth. Then it happen something what Spyro not understand: Fugeo flew into the main mouth and the mouth closed instantly!

"Why did he do that? He is for sure dead now!" Thought Spyro.

His answer came soon as he heard a noise and then an explosion came from the center of the main mouth. Spyro covered his eyes. After he was sure that it was save he looked to the spot there explosion was. The main mouth was replaced from a big and deep crater and the remained tentacles didn't move.

Then Spyro heard a moan. He looked to Cynder and saw gladly she was waking up.

"Cynder, are you alright?"

"Only a headache, but ok… What happened?"

Spyro explained for short what happened and asked: "Did Fugeo this before?"

"No! I never know about that… We must ask him self- Wait where is he?"

They looked into the crater and saw Fugeo lay in the center of it and didn't move. They gasped and rushed towards him. Bedsides his flesh wound on the leg, he has several scratches but still alive, only unconscious and not anymore covered in flames.

"I'm glad he is alive…"

"Me too! But he needs some help… Help me to get him on my back!"

After they lifted Fugeo on Spyros back, they headed so fast as possible in anyone direction to get out of the forest. Soon they were out of the forest and spotted a river and headed to it. On the river they dropped him and washed his wounds! (So good as dragons were being able.)

"Spyro, we need somebody with experience to aid wounds…"

"I know! But where we should find one in the near? We are-"

"Spyro, listen!"

The two dragons listen and heard a famine voice sang a wonderful tone.

"Here is somebody… Perhaps she could help us!"

"True Cynder! I go out and look while you take an eye to Fugeo."

"OK!"

Spyro followed the voice and found female cheetah rested on the river. She has white fur and clothed with a blue dress with a blue cape and a brown side bag. She had a bow, arrows and a blade.

Spyro headed to her and said: "Excuse me!"

She turned around and looked with blue eyes to him and means: "Oh, hello! I didn't aspect to meet a dragon here… You must be Spyro judging from your color… I heard about you…"

"Yeah I'm Spyro and you are…?"

"My name is Snowhair. Nice to meet you!"

"Me too! Perhaps you could help me… A friend of mine is badly hurt and I can't do anything to help him…"

"Is your friend a dragon?"

"Yes!"

"Then I can help you… I have some experience to take care of wounds by a dragon, lead me to the place!"

Spyro led her to Cynder and Fugeo and as she spotted Fugeo she gasped: "By the Ancestors!"

She rushed towards him and after a quick look on him she asked: "How did it happen?"

"We had some trouble with a plant…"

"A Snap-Plant?"

"Yes, why?"

"Not again…" sighed Snowhair.

"What do you mean with 'not again'? Did you know him?"

"Yes, I know him… We traveled together for the last three years… and you must be Cynder." Answered Snowhair, while she took care of Fugeo's wounds.

"Yes, I'm Cynder…"

"I heard a lot from you, inclusive from Fugeo… He is right your looks good and you not so bad after all, when I see it right…" Snowhair took out something and put a kind of paste on Fugeo's flesh wound.

"What is that?"

"It's a paste what I make by myself. I used it on every type of wound and help to heal faster…"

"When you traveled together with him the last time why didn't you was by him as he found us?"

"Because we split ways after I heard some rumors about my brother… and this was two weeks ago."

"You search your brother?"

"Yes, but before continued this talk we should make this place to a rest because it getting late soon…"

After they finished the rest Snowhair asked: "What happened to Fugeo exactly?"

After they told Snowhair the story ended Spyro: "Did you know what happened to him?"

"I'm sorry, but if I know what it is I would tell it to you…"

"To bad…"

"I would know how do you meet Fugeo?"

"He found us after we were attacked and he shoots down this golem… later he told us somebody sends him to search us…"

"I guess the chronicler…"

"How did you know?

"The Chronicler is the only reason why Fugeo would leave our group… And he told me everything about his past because he trusts me the most as friend…But sorry I can tell it to you because I promised him do not tell it to everyone…"

"I understand…"

"Me too, but how did you meet Fugeo?"

"It begins as my brother was called for some reason and I wanted to go with him but he told me to stay… To bad for him I had always my own head and soon I was to go after him… I didn't how long but after some time I reached the remains of the Mountain of Malefor, after a quick look I decided to leave but a bunch of apes found me and attacked me… As a ape tried to jump of me a fireball hit him and I found Fugeo on my side and helped me… we get rid of the apes together and leaved together… after a short time we became friends and decided to travel together… that my story for short and I only tell you more then Fugeo is awake and have no problem with it, because some of the stories are personal to one of us…"

"Ok…"

"We should get some sleep but one of us should stay awake for Fugeo… who would be first?"

"I will" answered Spyro.

"Ok, then I makes the next and you Snowhair at last."

"Sounds fine to me…"

After Cynder and Snowhair falls asleep Spyro decided to do some exercise to stay awake. After a while he heard something and looked to Fugeo. He could see his eyes returned to his usual blue.

"Uuuuuh… what happened?"

"You destroyed the Snap-Plant, remember?"

"No, the last thing I can remember clearly is that I saw Cynder was in danger and then nothing…"

"Will you know what happened exact?"

"With pleasure!"

Spyro explained for short to Fugeo what happened.

"Covered in flames? Black eyes? When this happened before I don't remember on it…"

"But you remember what you are hiding before me and Cynder?"

"How did you get this idea?"

"Your reaction as Cynder was in danger shows that you care for her really hard but as Cynder and me shows attention to each other you didn't have any problems about us as a pair!"

"I tell it to you when you promise me to not tell it to Cynder until I did!"

"You have my word!"

"Ok then… As I leaved the Chronicler he told me that I was an orphan, but that I have a sibling… this sibling hatched in the year of the dragon…"

"The only dragons that hatched in this year were-"

"Cynder and you, yes… I know from the Chronicler that I have the color of my father and the eyes of my mother… by my sibling it is the opposite…"

"Purple dragons only hatched every ten generations, but that means…" Spyro hesitated "No you're not serious!"

"But it's serious and true! The Chronicler would never lie!"

"But that means-" Spyro stopped.

"You get it… Cynder is my little sister!"


	8. Memories of the last meeting

This was Fugeo just said shocked Spyro. He knew Fugeo only two days and he is the brother of his girlfriend! But now everything what for Spyro clears: The Similary to her, his care…

"Why," began Spyro, "why didn't you tell it to us in the first place? Why did you keep it as a secret? And who knows about it?"

"I didn't tell anything, because of Cynder! It was a shock for her to see me alive and she was the one who nearly killed me… what did you think how she would react that it was her own brother… the only who is left from her family?"

"I didn't think about it… sorry, I shouldn't force you to do this…" 

"It's ok… and to tell the truth… It hurt me to see her and not able to tell her because it would terrible for her now… but I will tell it when the time is right!"

"I understand we both should sleep now… I only wake up Cynder for the next period… don't worry I keep my word and don't tell anything!"

"Thank you…" 

Spyro went to wake Cynder gently up.

"Uhhh, what is?"

"You wanted to be the next!"

"Yeah right… what is with Fugeo?"

"He woke up for a short time and we get some talk…" "And what did he say?" "He says he cannot remember what happened!"

"Oh… I hope we could get some answers by the Chronicler…"

"I hope too… Good night Cynder."

"Good night Spyro… Love you!"

"Me too"

Soon Spyro was asleep and Cynder remained only silence.

She looked into the sky and thought: 'Why reacted Fugeo so? Did he care for me? But he didn't have a reason for it and not enough… I gave him a reason to hate me!'

She looked down to Fugeo exactly on his scar.

'I gave him this scar… with the reason that I wanted to kill him…'

She began to remember this day and her memories about this day are clearly.

FLASHBACK

Cynder was in her room and eat her dinner. 'I should try to eat on of the stupid apes… perhaps it taste better as this old meat!'

Just then an ape came into her room and said: "Mistress Cynder! King Gaul ordered for you and his mood is in the worst!"

"Then I should hurry to go to him after I finished my dinner with YOU!"

The ape understood what she means and tries to get away. To his bad Cynder's tail blade his him and killed him. After her "dinner" she went her way to Gaul.

'Terrible taste but better as the other thing…'

As she neared Gaul's room she was able to hear:

"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE ARE THE IDIOTS THAT I SEND AFTER HIM?"

'Sounds that Fugeo makes trouble again…'

As she get in the room she saw that everything was broke or smashed… a sure sign of his terrible mood!

"CYNDER YOU ARE FINNALY HERE! WHERE IS THE IDIOT THAT I SEND TO YOU? WHY DID HE TAKE SO LONG?"

"He is in a life long holiday now"

Gaul glared at her and roared: "WHATEVER! I ORDER YOU HERE BECAUSE OF FUGEO!"

'Bingo'

"HE SOMEHOW MANAGED TO BREAK THE SPELL COMPLETE AND ESCAPED AFTER HE DESTROYED MOST OF OUR DIAMONDS AND KILLED MANY APES ON HIS WAY!"

'He must be more stupid as I thought'

"AFTER I HEARD WHAT HAPPENED I SEND A BUNCH OF APES AFTER HIM, BUT THEY DOESN'T RETURNED YET! SO I SEND YOU AFTER HIM TO KILL HIM!"

"What's with the-"

"HE CAUSED MORE TROUBLE AS HE WAS USEFUL! HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE ANY MOMENT LONGER!"

"He is for sure death!"

With that she took of and began her search after Fugeo. After a while she spotted a cliff and here was smoke. She flew to the direction and what she saw, she couldn't believe: Here was a field of burned ground and a bunch of apes; some of them are elites, lies death of the ground. Only Fugeo in the shape of a hatchling was alive. He had several wounds and had trouble to stand!

'Even in this shape he was able to take care of this apes… he is better as I thought!'

Then she noticed that Fugeo spotted her. She could see the fear in his eyes.

She land in front of him and said: "Hello, Fugeo!"

"C- Cy-Cynder…"

"Prepare to die!" With that she slashed him with her tail blade and Fugeo falls over the cliff and screamed… and then silence…

Cynder takes a look and thought: 'This slash is difficult to survive… and this fall makes sure he is death…"

Then she took of and never looked back.

FLASHBACK END

'No…' thought Cynder, 'I don't see a reason for him to forgive me…'


	9. A new friend

On the next morning woke Fugeo up and spotted Snowhair who was working on something.

"Snowhair! Great to see you again!" greeted Fugeo.

"You too, Fugeo."

"Any luck with your brother?"

"No…."

"Sorry to hear that… On what do you working?"

"On a stretcher! Your wound is too bad as that you could walk by yourself!"

"Not again…"

"You attacked two times a Snap-Plan and the result of both times is the same: A really bad wound… we need a healer!"

"Where is the next?"

"In Seafang! We could reach it in one or two days…"

"Seafang? I thought It is farter away…"

"I was surprised by myself it was so near… and I heard some rumors that my brother was or is there… and when not we have your goal…"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you want to bring Spyro and Cynder to the Chronicler and I go with you! You know that I wanted to meet the Chronicler by myself…"

"The only problem is: How we get you over the sea?"

"It's like as always: We find a way!"

"Even than is it absolute crazy…"

"Like old times…"

"Some things never change…"

"True…" They two laughed at this.

"I think I should get some breakfast…"

"You're right!" With this Snowhair left this place.

As she returned she saw that Spyro and Cynder was woken up and waited together with Fugeo for her.

While they eat their breakfast spoke Spyro: "Fugeo told us that you want to go with us to the Chronicler…"

"It's true… I wanted always to meet him by myself!"

"I understand…"

After they finished Snowhair finished the stretcher and put Fugeo on it. Then Snowhair bind the two ends on Spyro and Cynder so they would be able to carry him. Snowhair wasn't able to lift Fugeo because of his weight…

After a short time they began to go their way.

Then Cynder asked: "Where are we going?"

"We go to Seafang! Here lives a healer names Medow to take care of Fugeo and we should be able to find a ship, which bring us to the White Isle…"

"How is Seafang?"

"Seafang isn't as big as Warfang but it is a beautiful town! The buildings are usual white with blue sea markings and everywhere grows beautiful plants…"

"And it's a very busy town! You could theoretical stand naked on the main place and nobody would notice you… But to our surprise the crime rate is nearly zero… when is it actual…"

"True… the last time we were there was over a year!"

"I know… But I'm sure we should be able to find a knowing face…"

"Who?"

"Your girlfriend…"

"She isn't my girlfriend!"

"I know but… you know I like to tease you with it…"

"I give up…"

The group traveled along on their way until evening.

After preparing a rest place Snowhair and Spyro get something to eat. After her dinner they lies around the fire and Spyro began: "Fugeo, could you tell us something about-"

"Excuse me!"

They turned around and spotted a light purple dragoness about in Spyro's and Cynder's age. She had a yellow belly, blue spikes on her back, a crystal on her front legs and a little crystal as tail end. She had around her head four white horns and blue hair on it. Under her blue eyes she has a marking like Cynder's in blue.

She spoke: "I'm lost and need some help…"

"Was happened to you?"

"I was on the way to my father as this catastrophe happened and the dragon who keeps an eye on me died… and I don't know where I am…"

"We four are on the way to Seafang… you can come with us and then we look how we can help you…"

"Thank you… my name is Daimond… nice to meet you!"

"Me too! And my name is Fugeo… this are Cynder, Snowhair and Spyro!

"Hello!" "My greetings!" "How do you do?"

"You looks hungry… come and eat something!"

"Thank you and what happened to you?"

While she ate her dinner the others told Daimond the story and after they finished she said: "Sorry to hear this…"

"It's ok…"

"But you two are Spyro and Cynder… my father told me about you…"

"Thanks but why you weren't by your father?"

"My father kept me since I hatched in a tower to protect me, because my mother was killed by an attack of the apes… I wasn't allowed to leave the tower and then my father didn't had time for me a dragon who had the trust of my father keep an eye on me… then my father was in the mind it would be to dangerous for me in this tower he gave the order to bring me to him… and the rest you know…"

"Your father didn't allow you to go out and play?"

"Only he was extreme sure it was safe… and this wasn't often…"

"And who are your father?"

"I don't want to tell it yet…"

"I understand…"

"I think we should sleep now… I take the first round!" offered Cynder.

The others agreed with this and went to sleep.

* * *

_Disclimer:_

_Daimond belongs to 6liza6 on . I use her with her permission.  
_


	10. Travel to Seafang

As Fugeo woke up in the next morning, he saw that Spyro was already awake.

'He must take the last period…' thought Fugeo.

"Good morning, Fugeo! Snowhair told me about Daimond."

"Good to hear… so you don't make stupid questions…"

"Nope!"

"Could you both please be quiet…"

They looked to Daimond and saw she woke up.

"You two are a little to loud…"

"Sorry!"

"Me, too!"

"It's ok, guys!"

"How was the night after I offered that place?"

"It was beautiful, thank you!"

"You're welcome!" answered Fugeo with a blush.

Fugeo looked at Daimond and noticed that her scales and wings glitter in the morning sun.

'She looks beautiful with this glitter… and good with this hair… even that I not often saw a dragon with hair… but why I have the feeling I saw once a dragon with hair…'

"Do you have a problem or why do you stare at me, Fugeo?"

"I thought only that I not often saw a dragon with hair…"

"I have them from my mother… my father told me that she had hairs too…"

"I see…"

'Her mother? ... Can it be that…'

"When does your sister wakes up?"

"She knows about it?"

"I told her last night… we talked together and…"

"I understand!"

"Ok… Daimond… Cynder didn't know that I'm her brother… besides you only Spyro knows about that and please don't tell it Cynder… she is not ready to know that!"

"I will!"

"Thank you…"

"When Cynder and Snowhair are awake we search for a breakfast… I don't think you have some abilities in hunting…"

"No… I don't!"

After Cynder and Snowhair woke up the trio leaves Daimond and Fugeo alone. After a short time she asked: "Why isn't she ready to know that you are your brother?"

"As she saw that I was alive she was shocked… I'm not sure how she would take it when she knows that she nearly killed her own brother… I will give her time to recover the first shock…"

"I understand…"

'I feel sorry for him… I have at least a father… but he doesn't have parents anymore… only a sister who didn't know about that…'

She wanted to say something but she noticed that the others returned with their breakfast. After that, they prepared the stretcher, Snowhair change the bandage and they continue their way.

While they walked Daimond took Spyros place by the stretcher and looked at Fugeo.

She noticed something on his expression and asked: "You don't like when somebody must carry you?"

"Not really… I can understand when I need to be carried but…"

"I see… but when we are by this healer I could give you some company when the others are go out!"

Fugeo blushed and said: "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

'He looks cute, when he is blushing…'

"Fugeo… before I forget it again… I wanted to ask you yesterday: Who is the friend of yours that Snowhair mentioned?" asked Spyro.

"Her name is Cantrix. She is a white ice dragoness with blue belly, bluish horns, blue spikes on the back, a snow crystal tail end and red eyes… and she have a beautiful sing voice…"

"I never heard of an ice dragon with red eyes!"

"Me too, but I didn't have a problem with this…"

"This is one of the reasons why she likes Fugeo… he shows her respect and don't make fun with her because of her eyes…"

"I know… besides her family, Snowhair and me are part of the only few people who doesn't make fun with her!"

"Do you like her?" asked Daimond.

"He blushed really hard as she shows any attention towards him but… I don't know…"

"Why we must talk about this… Snowhair you know that when a dragoness shows attention towards me, I have my problems…"

"I know!"

'Interesting… he have manners but cannot take it well when he gets any attention…' thought Daimond.

They reached a cliff and Snowhair said: "Here are we!"

And the group spotted a big town… Seafang!

* * *

Disclimer:

Daimond belongs to 6liza6 on


	11. Master Medow

As the group walks to the portal Spyro asked: „IF Seafang is a busy town… why isn't here anybody?"

"Because we went to the side portal! If we enter the town by the main portal we would wait for three days or longer until we are in the town…"

"I see…"

As they reach the portal two mole guards came to them and the first spoke: "Stop! Want do you want in Seafang? This is the side portal! Only ones who have the permission can pass this portal!"

"We want to go to Master Medow! Our friend is wounded and need his help!"

"I see your point but…"

"I know! Wait a moment please!"

Snowhair search something in her bag and put out a letter. "Here… look on this and you will see we have the permission!"

The guard takes a look on this and said: "From Master Medow himself… He must have a great mind about you… Alright! You can pass!"

He hands the letter back and the friend pass the portal. After that Cynder, Daimond and Spyro looks impressed how many people were here! All kinds of Creatures are here: Dragons, Cheetahs, Moles and many more. And they could tell that Fugeo and Snowhair told the full truth about this town: Beautiful but very busy!

"Be carefull! It's easy to get lost here!"

They walked across some streets and stopped by a big building.

"What is that?"

"This is the hospital of Seafang! Here we find Master Medow, he is the leader of the healers here!"

"You never told this to us!"

"Sorry…"

The group enters the hospital and they were greeted by a white female fox: "Hello, welcome to the Seafang hospital! What we can do for you?"

"We must speak with Master Medow! We have a patient for him!"

"I see… your friend is hurt but sorry… Master Medow-"

"Has always time for his friends!" interrupted a yellow male tiger with white clothes and green eyes.

"My greetings Master Medow!"

"Fugeo and Snowhair… welcome! It's good to see you again! And who are your friends here… I guess these are Spyro and Cynder!"

"You're right! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you!"

"Me too! But who are you?"

"My name is Daimond… Fugeo and his friends took me with them after I found them… I was lost in the wildness for a week…"

"I see… and you, Fugeo are hurt… what happened?"

"We had some trouble with a Snap-Plant for two days…"

"I see… I should look at your wound!"

Medow removed the bandage and took a careful look at the wound.

"I guess Snowhair take care of this wound?"

"Indeed!"

"That's good… I can't help but we must make an operation… but your luck is that Snowhair makes a good job! We mustn't remove the leg… only close the wound!"

"We must go to an island… when he would be able to take a sea travel?"

"Then the Op comes fast and nothing bad happen he would be able in a week or so… Jen!" He went to the fox.

"Yes Master Medow?"

"Prepare an Op and a room for this dragon fast as possible!"

"But the other patients…" 

"The other patients don't need me but this dragon has a bad wound since two days! He needs an Op NOW!"

"Yes Master Medow…" With that she leaved.

"It would be taken some time… why don't you look in the town while I take care of Fugeo?"

"I guess this is a good idea… go on guys! Have some fun!"

"You're sure?"

"He is sure! Come let's go!"

While they leaved Fugeo and the hospital they noticed that some moles came and took Fugeo to bring am properly to his Op or room.

"How did you know Master Medow?"

"We helped him to get some stuff and I worked a while for him and learned some of his skills…"

"I see…"

"Why did you worked for him?"

"We needed money go get some things we needed so everyone of us took a job and tries his best to get some money!"

"Ok… I understand…"

After a while they reached a big place and Snowhair explained: "This is the main place! Here you can find for everything a store! I would say we separate us and meet us here in two hours… What do you think?"

"I wouldn't mind!"

"Can I go with you, Snowhair?"

"No problem Daimond."

"I took my look around here."

Then the friends split up.


	12. Trip in Seafang, Cynders Part

Cynder decided after they split up to look into the stores ask Snowhair later if she could help her to get something. She walked along the place and found a gift store.

'Perhaps here is something interesting…'

She walked into the store and looked around. She looked just by some perfumes and wanted to ask the shop assistant if she could try one as she heard behind her: "You must be new here! We never saw someone like you!"

She looked behind her and spotted a little group of three dragonesses. The first one spoke: "First miss red look and now a blacky… it really seen that every weirdo could get into this town!"

"I know that I'm black, but I'm not weird!"

"Says you! Tell me: How many black dragons did you seen except you?"

"None… but I was very busy in the last so I didn't take a careful look..."

"When you mean… but you never answer my first question!"

"What do you mean?"

"You must be really dumped! I asked if you new here!"

"You didn't ask if I new here… you said that… but yeah! I'm new here. I just arrived here with some friends!"

"And where are your 'friends'?"

"One is in the hospital and by others I don't know… We split up to look around…"

"You are a bad lair… who would be friend with you? You are black and look at your 'things'… nobody would wear this and this weird blade on your tail end tops it complete!"

"Why she should lie… I saw her with her friends and how they split up!" means a white dragoness which just shows up. From her image thought Cynder: 'This must be Cantrix… she looks like the description that Fugeo gave us…'

"Wow look miss weird eye is here…"

"Are you better? Besides you I never had trouble with somebody because that never paid my bills… and you must be very stupid!"

"Why?"

"Don't you recognize her? She is a dark dragon! She could make things on you, which is not very nice…"

"I don't believe your lies! Come on girls! Let these weirdoes alone!"

With that the little group leave the two dragonesses.

"Thanks for help!"

"No problem! I always help somebody who is teased by these girls!"

"I see… How did you know about dark dragons?"

"I have a friend who explained this to me before he leaves Seafang a year ago…"

"Was his name… Fugeo?"

"YES! But… how did you know him?"

"Because I met him a few days ago and we traveled here…"

"This explain why the white cheetah looks familiar… this was Snowhair!"

"Yes…"

"And now I recognize you: You must be Cynder!"

"Yes, I am Cynder…"

"Nice to meet you… My name is Cantrix… you just said one of your friends are in the hospital… it was Fugeo, right?" 

"Yes…"

"What happened?"

Cynder explained what happened in the last few days.

"So… now he is in an OP?"

"Yes…"

"Then we should look around and later when you meet up with your friend we could look together after Fugeo!" smiled Cantrix, "It would be great to see him again!"

"Do you have something for him?"

"He helped me and my family to get here, he never makes jokes about my eye color, he teaches me to defense me when somebody teased me and…" Cantrix stopped.

"And what?"

"And I think he looks awesome…" She blushed.

"So… I already know that he have some trouble with attention from girls…"

"Snowhair told you right?"

"Yes!"

"Do you like Fugeo?"

"I don't know… I love Spyro but I must admire that I have a kind of feeling towards Fugeo… and I cannot say what…"

"I see… perhaps that's your past?"

"You know?"

"Fugeo told me a lot…"

"I see…"

"Let's look around!"

"OK!"

With that the two new friends walked together and talked.


	13. Trip in Seafang, Spyros Part

Since an hour kept Spyro looking around and wondered a while why nobody recognize him. As he suddenly remembered that Fugeo and Snowhair told him that Seafang a very busy town is ended his wondering.

After a while he land by a hotel and Spyro thought: 'I should hold it in my mind… perhaps Snowhair knows about it…'

Then hear someone: "What do you mean we have to wait a week? We don't have the time!"

"I'm really sorry… but my captain means we have some more passengers with the same goal and one of them must recover first some time before he could take a sea travel…"

"What would cost it to leave instantly?"

"My captain says: The extra passengers had made the prize and it would be impossible to change something…"

"I understand… but the rest of our deal is the same?"

"Yes! The Captain warned you… that's would be possible that something could change when somebody comes and must to the same direction… and you doesn't mind it!"

"That's true… we see us in a week! And we get the message!"

"I tell it to the captain instantly!" And then Spyro saw that a wolf clothed like a sailor leaves the hotel.

'That's odd… I thought I know the voice…' He looked into the hotel. 'But I don't see anyone who I know…'

As he leaved he could hear: "Spyro! Is that you?" This time he recognizes the voice instantly!

"Sparx!"

"MAN I'm glad you are alive! Now we doesn't need anymore the help of this oddly pirates!"

"That's a pirate?"

"Yes… Hunter has talked to them because we need a ship… but now we don't need this thing anymore!"

"Hunter is here too?"

"Yes! We traveled together here to search you!"

"But how is it possible that you are here? The last time I saw you was a week ago in the near of Warfang! And I know form somebody it would take a month…"

"Hunter should explain it! It's a weird dragon trick and I don't understand it! By the way: What is with the female freak?"

"Cynder is ok, but you shouldn't call her that… because she would get it in the wrong way and we met somebody who would not welcome this…"

"I don't care! She is and will be a female freak!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! SHE ISN'T A FREAK YOU LITTE PESKY INSECT!"

"What's wrong guy? You never reacted so…"

"Perhaps Cynder and I am a couple now!"

"WHAT? You are joking!"

"No…"

"Oh, crap… Now it's explaining you… but why should your new friend doesn't welcome this?"

"Cannot tell… it's a secret…"

"Tell me! Tellme! Tellme! Tellme!"

"NO! You would tell it to everybody and Cynder isn't ready for this yet!"

"Ahhh man… you are boring!"

"When's the price for it, then yes! But another thing: Why did you need a ship?"

"Because we should go to the Chronicler and ask him where you are… but now don't need it!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble but… we are on the way to the chronicler… and we need this ship!"

"And why?"

"Our leader to the Chronicler is wounded and wouldn't able to fly and somebody else travel with us who are a cheetah…"

"I see… but it's great to see you again!" answered Hunter.

"HUNTER! Great to see you again!"

"You said you are on the way to the Chronicler… why?"

"Because he wants us to him!"

"What these old scale wearers send you again in the realms of dreaming?"

"Not exactly…"

"Huh?"

"For some reasons he couldn't contact us and so he send another dragon… a dragon he trust! He found us a few days ago, told us everything and lead us here… by the way he get a bad wound and is in the hospital now!"

"I understand…"

"You trust a dragon who only told you he knows the Chronicler? Why should you believe him?"

"Because Cynder knows him and for her he should be death for five years!"

"WHAT? A dragon comes back from the death? WOW!"

"Not exactly… the Chronicler rescued him and takes care for him… he leaves him three years ago…"

"WOW… and why should Miss female death knows him and believed he was dead?"

"They had some times together in the dark army and Cynder was sends once to kill him as he managed to break Gaul's control…"

"So… Gaul controlled more dragons except Cynder?"

"Why do you ask so dump, Hunter? Spyro told us just this thing!"

"Sparx…"

"I want to meet your new friends…"

"He is in the hospital now and I meet up with the others soon… how about we meet them together and then we looks all together after him?"

"Ok, when you mean Spyro…"

"It would be a pleasure… how is the name of the dragon?"

"His name is Fugeo…"

"I heard reasons about him… I though he doesn't exist… now I know he truly exist…"

"Huh?"

"Fugeo is a name that's by some places stand for a dragon that helps them as they were in minor trouble… even the guardians didn't believe in him…"

"Wow, he never told us he is like a legend…"

"He is not like a legend…but he is somebody who brought hope… It was truly wrong to believe he only exists in the heads of the people to make some hope… it was too many sings for his existence…"

"I never heard of this guy…"

"You were asleep for three years… let's go… I want to meet him by myself…"

"Ok!"

And they go out to meet the others!


	14. Trip in Seafang, Daimond and Snowhair

Snowhair and Daimond walked away from the main place after them split up. Snowhair lead Daimond to the ports of Seafang and Daimond asked: "What do you want here?"

"I want to look out for a ship that could bring us to the White Island…"

"Oh… because you cannot fly and Fugeo is hurt?"

"Yes!"

As they reached the ports Snowhair looked around and saw something what made her laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I never thought we would meet here the captain of this ship here in Seafang!" She pointed to a big ship with a cat-shaped head on the flags.

"You know the captain of this ship?"

"We had some business ago…"

Snowhair and Daimond went to a bar in the near. As they enter was Daimond scared. Everywhere was Sailors and none of them looks nice.

"I'm feared…"

"Don't worry… keep close by me and all will be ok…"

Snowhair walks to the bar keeper and asked: "I search for the captain of this ship with the cat signs!"

"What do you want from him?"

Snowhair laid something on the bar and said: "None of your business! We only have some business with him and give me for him the best stuff what you have here!"

The barman looked at this what Snowhair laid on the counter, took it, put a bottle in Snowhair's front and pointed into a direction: "You find him this way and this is the best what he would survive!"

Snowhair sniffed at the bottle, put again something on the counter and said: "Not good enough! Don't care if he survives! Just give me your best stuff!"

"Alright here!" the barman put another bottle, "When he survives this I give sixteen rounds here!"

"Prepare the rounds!" said Snowhair and took the bottle and walked to the pointed direction. Soon they spotted a grey cat that clothed like a sea captain with yellow eyes and a big hat on his head.

The cat cursed: "This is the best stuff here that I could take! This is nothing! I wouldn't give it to the rats so bad is this!"

"Then try this!" said Snowhair and put the bottle in front of the cat.

The cat took the bottle sniffed it and looks at Snowhairs face. Then the cat grinned and drinks the bottle out and said: "This is wonderful! And it's great to see you again Snowhair! What brings you here to Seafang and who is the nice Dragon with you?"

"Her name is don't interest you yet and we are here because we need a ship!"

"And as you spotted my ship you thought 'let's see if the old Cateye able to bring you to your goal huh?"

"Something likes this!"

"To bad I had already a curse and passengers…"

"Which curse?"

"Why I should say it?"

Snowhair put a map out pointed at a spot and said: "Because we want to get here and perhaps we could do something!"

Cateye looked at the map and said: "Interesting… my passengers wants to go this place too… what is interesting on this island?"

"None of your business! Our only interest is to get here!"

"We leave in an hour! So long you have time to prepare!"

Snowhair put a sack on the table and said: "You wait here for a week and then we leave!"

After a look in the sack grinned Cateye: "You just made the prize! But why we should wait… I know that Fugeo not the guy who wait longer when it needed…"

"He is hurt! And must rest in the hospital! The healers said with some luck it does take only a week before Fugeo is able for a sea travel!"

When he needs luck he has it! How did he get hurt?"

"He runs into a snapping problem…"

"A Snap-Plant and survives? He is a really miracle… I lost once ten of my best mans to destroy one…"

"And it was his second one which he destroyed!"

"Then… he is better as I though… and he has already my respect after you two and your friends beat up my entire crew…"

"Do we have a deal?"

Cateye gives Snowhair something and said: "We have a deal"

"Good!"

"How many?"

"Me, Fugeo and three other dragons! But prepare just in case for one more dragon!"

"Your group has changes… what happed?"

"Not yet! When we are on the way I tell the story to you!"

"Good! And I see you learned from our last meeting…"

"I had a good teacher!"

They left the table and said to the barman, who looked with an odd face at Cateye: "Don't forget the free drinks!" And they left the bar!

"What did this guy gives you?"

Snowhair shows Daimond a medallion and said: "He gives me a guarantee that he holds his word!"

"I see… but did he mean that you make the prize?"

"He means that it should be impossible for somebody else to top this, what I give Cateye!"

"Oh… What did you gives him?"

Snowhair showed Daimond some odd coins but she recognizes them: "My father showed me some of them once! How did you get them?"

"It's a little odd story…"

"Wait here!" They two turned around and spotted a wolf sailor, "The captain sends me to inform the other passengers and to say you thanks for the sixteen free drink rounds!"

"He is welcome!"

"Yeah… and the face of the barkeeper was so good that the captain falls from his chair because of the laugh!"

"I know what Cateye is catable to take and so I'm not surprised!"

After this the sailor leaves Daimond and Snowhair alone.

"And now?"

"How about I show you the dragon gallery here?"

"Dragon gallery?"

"Every of the great Dragon towns like Warfang or Seafang has a gallery about the dragon history and the history of the town!"

"I would love to see!"

And they go out.

* * *

Disclimer:

Daimond belongs to 6liza6 on


	15. Subspection

Cynder and Cantrix walked to the meeting place as they heard someone behind them: „Cantrix, who is your new friend? "

They turned around and spotted a beautiful young green dragon with yellow eyes, a yellow belly and there were beautiful flowers on her green wings and back.

"Leaf! It's been a while! How do you doing?"

"Great! And sorry that I wasn't able to meet you in the last time! But you not said who your new friend here is…"

"This is Cynder!"

"THE Cynder?"

"Yes!"

"It's great to meet you after all I heard about you!"

"Thanks…"

"Are you surprised?"

"I didn't though people would be nice to me after my past…"

"I don't talk about your past… I talk about that what do you did together with the purple dragon in Warfang! By the way: I'm Leaf! I'm a nature dragon!"

"Never heard of it…"

"It's a special kind of earth dragons! Besides the purple dragon every element has his own special dragon… and as a nature dragon I am the special kind of the earth dragons and I have great abilities with plants! Besides the standard skills with the earth element…"

"I see…"

"It's kinda hart to understand… but I'm used to this…"

"Ok…"

"What are in the sacks on your back?"

"Some medicines and herbs that I get for Master Medow… I'm on the way to him!"

"We could go together! We are on the way to meet up with the others and then go to Fugeo!"

"Fugeo is here?"

"Yes… in the hospital…"

"Why?"

"We run into a Snap-Plant and he's got hurt by this…"

"Same story as I met him in the first time…"

"You never told me that you had trouble with a Snap-Plant Leaf…"

"No, I hadn't… but as I met him and his friends they just left a forest in which I knew that had a Snap-Plant… I wondered and asked them… So I met them…"

"I see…"

"Are the whole group here?"

"Only Snowhair… the rest of us met them after a split up…"

"Now you must tell me the story!"

After Cynder told Leaf her story.

"So is it… then we should go to meet the others! I want to meet the purple dragon himself!"

"Ok, let's go!"

"Uhhh… Cynder… can you tell me if you somehow related to Fugeo? Because I just see that you and him some in common…"

These words hit Cynder very hard! She always though here is something but never came to the idea that he was related to her…

"N-N-No… not that I know…"

"I see… perhaps it's only something from your common past…"

"You know about it?"

"Every of Fugeos friend knows about his past…"

"I see…" 'Could it be that Fugeo is really somehow connected with me? This would explain why he is nice to me but… when is it so… why he never told it to us?'

"Is something wrong?"

"No… I just was in though…"

"I see… Let's go! The others wait for us!"

"Indeed!"

'Fugeo… when you hide something from me I would find it out… I will go and ask you if you found something out by the Chronicler that has somehow to do with us!'

* * *

Author notes:

Leaf belongs to DragonofDarkness1992 on

Diamond belongs to 6liza6 on


	16. Odd reunion

Spyro arrived just together with Hunter and Sparx the meeting place he saw that Cynder was already here together with to other dragonesses, a green one with flowers on her body and a white one with red eyes. Spyro knew that the white dragon must be Cantrix. He called to Cynder: "Hey Cyn! Here we are!"

"Hey Spyro! Look who I met here! And I see Hunter is here!"

"Great to see the female freak again…"

"And Sparx is here as well…"

"My greetings Cynder… it's great to see you and Spyro in a good shape…"

"Nice to see you again Hunter!"

"Who are your new friends?"

"Don't you see it Spyro? A white dragoness with red eyes and a green dragoness with flowers on the body and wings… absolutely weird!"

"Shut up, Sparx!"

After they instructed each other Spyro said: "I already guess you are Cantrix… Fugeo told us about you… and it's nice to meet you Leaf even that I never heard about a nature dragon before…"

"Nice to meet you, too!"

"It's a pleasure to meet the purple dragon himself!"

"But the little insect here could be go anywhere…"

"I'm used to it…"

"So for what we are waiting now? Cynder is here now so we could go now!"

"We are complete Sparx!"

"Hey here!"

They turned around and spotted Daimond: "Sorry that I'm late but we forgot the time in the dragon gallery!"

"Where is-"

"She came after… we running someone and they began to talk each other…"

"I see…"

"NOW is the world complete weird… a dragon with HAIRS!"

"And your all are who?"

An instructing later…

"Nice to meet you all… except mister Mean here…"

"Hey! I only mean because others are mean to me!"

"Sparx… the reason that the others are mean to you was that you started with being mean…"

"This is nothing in your business!"

"Here we go again…"

Just in this moment Snowhair just arrived and called: "Sorry that I'm late but I met somebody who I know and- HUNTER!"

Hunter turned around and asked confused: "Snowhair?"

"Do you know each other?"

"Of course… she is my sister…"

"WHAT? You never told us that you have a sister Hunter!"

"Never saw a reason…"

"Typical for you! You always want to keep me as a secret! I can care for myself!"

"I thought about your safety!"

"Hunter… since three years I traveled around to search you and I barely get any serious injuries… don't you think it's better to tell me the next time when you leave the village?"

"Perhaps…"

"We talk later about it… we should look for Fugeo now…"

"You know him?"

"Yes! We traveled together since three years…"

"I see… then I must admit that I was wrong… please forgive me…"

"I forgive you… now come!"

They walked to the direction of the hospital and talked together as Cynder asked Spyro: "Do you think that Fugeo and I are related somehow?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I notice as Leaf asked me the same about Fugeo and me… have some things in common… and I only wanted to know…"

"I think you should ask this Fugeo himself…" said Spyro as he remembered his promise to him.

"Yeah…maybe you are right…"


	17. Talk with Medow

While they goes to the hospital said Hunter: „So you are the reason why the sailor came to me..."

"Yeah… Fugeo and I know that we would need a ship by his current state and the fact that I cannot fly… so I went to the port and made with Cateye a deal…"

"You learned a lot in these three years…"

"I know!"

As they arrived the hospital they were already awaited from Master Medow: "I see you all returned… and picks up someone… but before we talk about Fugeo… Leaf… did you get everything what I wanted?"

"Yes, I have! That's in the bags on my back!"

Master Medow took the bag of from Leaf and said: "Well done Leaf… please wait a little before I give you your next task… I need to talk with the others here…"

"I want to look after Fugeo together with the others…"

"That is good… your next task has something to do with Fugeo..." He turned to the others and asked: "I'm glad to say that the Operation was complete successful and he will able to take a sea travel in time… but he needs to rest so often as possible… he will fully recovered in about a month… please answer this question truthful… do you plan to go to Warfang in the next time?"

"Yes… after we finish our task we want to go to Warfang to catch up with the rest of our group… but I don't know when we would arrive there…"

"I see… now we come to Leaf… I will that she travels with you and take look after Fugeo... even we was able to close the wound he still needs a bandage and he would hobble for the next time… and later to meet up with me in Warfang… in two weeks I travel to Warfang to teach the new healers and it would take a while…"

"But I must ask my father first…"

"I already talk with him… he agreed it…"

"Nice to hear…"

"I don't want to interrupt but… how comes that you work for Master Medow?"

"For some reasons I and my father moved to Seafang… I would prefer tell it you later when we are by Fugeo… so that I don't must reaped the story for him…"

"I met her someday by change as I search for a new assistant and was impressed about her skills and acknowledge about herbs and plants… after some talk with her and her father she became my personal assistant… but Leaf… could you look after Fugeo? He is still under anesthetic and I don't want him alone…"

"Ok! Where is he?"

"Awaking room 2… you will find a note in which room he should moved after he is awake…"

"Get it!"

"Can I go with you?" asked Daimond, "I promised him that I spend him company when he is here…"

"I don't mind!" And when Leaf and Daimond left the rest but Medow told Leaf: "It would be take a while… we put him accidently under a full anesthetic and will don't be awake soon… how about you look for a place to rest and sleep for the next days?"

"I have a room in the Seafang hotel…"

"I could ask my parents if you could sleep by us!"

"It's a nice offer Cantrix but I'm not sure if you-"

"Have enough room? My father was able to become the leader of Seafang and we moved in a really big house with some guest rooms… I'm sure they would welcome you…"

"Wait… Miss Redeye is the daughter of this weird guy with that Hunter talked? This going even better… when Deadly beauty has now something like a big brother I would complete freak out!"

'This would be happen when Fugeo tell Cynder the truth about them…' chuckled Spyro in his mind but told: "It's not nice from you Sparx!"

'A big brother… I don't know… but perhaps something else in Fugeo… It must be have a reason why we have some familiars…' thought Cynder

Snowhair reacted confused: "This is a change… the last time I saw your father he was only the bureau of the last one…"

"Yeah… but don't tell it Fugeo now…"

"Why not?"

"Let say it so Cynder… Fugeo has often problems with the children of authorities… because they are often too spoiled… but I don't think Fugeo would mind it by Cantrix… he knows her and can say that she isn't spoiled…"

"Thanks Snowhair… should we go now? I lead you there!"

The most agreed but Hunter said: "I know there you lives… I catch up later!"

After they left asked Hunter Master Medow: "I only heard about Fugeo… can you tell me how he looks like?"

"He is a fire dragon without markings, blue eyes, blue belly, red wings, white horns, a tail blade and a scar above his right eye… why?"

"Only out of interest…" 'This description fits Keren accept the eyes, tail blade and that scar… Could it be that… he is the one who we all thought is dead… the heir of the Retac fire dragons?'

* * *

**Disclimer:**

**Daimond belongs to 6liza6 on  
**

**Leaf belongs to DragonofDarkness1992 on **


	18. Family Past

Cantrix led the group to a part of Seafang that are not so busy as the rest of the town but still busy as Sparx suddenly shouted: "WHAT THE… Everyone here must be blind! I just saw a naked ape without FUR! How is it possible that nobody noticed it?"

"Doesn't tell you somebody that Seafang is the busiest of the dragon towns? That not only a term the spelling that Seafang is so busy that you could stand naked on the main place without that get noticed…"

"And I thought Snowhair and Fugeo make a joke as they told it us…"

"Well Spyro… for me is it like a joke that a town is so busy that they don't notice a naked guy… I always wonder if they would notice then the dark army knocks on the main gate of Seafang…"

"You will laugh now… as the world breaks apart only my family, me and some other people noticed it… the rest of Seafang realized it only two days ago!"

Suddenly stares everybody at Cantrix in unbelief until Snowhair means: "Well… I know that Seafang is to busy to get some things but that is to BUSY to notice the END OF THE WORLD… this tops everything that I thought about this town…"

"Well… I wonder myself how is it possible… but couldn't found out why… by the way: We are here!"

The group was in the front of a really big white house with sky blue wave markings on the walls and a golden roof. Cantrix explain: "Welcome to the traditional home of the leaders of Seafang! And so far I know it was the former temple before Malefor was born!"

"Wow… I never expected that Demon eye would live in a house with stil…"

"Sparx… it wasn't nice from you!"

"Well… for my family and me is it a little to much… we would prefer to live more simple…"

The group walked in the entrance and they noticed that here was several portraits of dragon families on the wall and Cantrix said: "Every Leader of Seafang let made a picture of him and his family and hangs in the entrance here… every portrait is made a moth after the new leader is called out!"

While Cantrix explained, noticed Cynder something of one of the portraits. Here you could see a normal dragon family. The male was a dark dragon and his mate was a female earth dragon, but what took her attention was the child of this couple! She looked like Cynder except the eyes… the eyes of this dragoness was sea blue…

"Something wrong Cynder?"

"Do you know the name of this dragoness?"

"No… but under every portrait is a messing note with the names of the family in the portrait…"

"Oh…" She looked for the name of the dragoness and it was… Alyss.

"Do you know something about her?"

"No… but I remember that my mother mentioned her once… perhaps she knows something!"

The group passed the entrance and Cantrix called out: "MOM! I'M HOME!"

After a while a white dragoness with blue belly, blue eyes, bluish horns and an as snow ball formed tail end walked to them and said: "Cantrix… welcome home! And I see you brought some friends of you!"

She looked at the others and instantly recognizes one of them: "Snowhair my dear… nice to meet you again! When you are here I guess Fugeo is in the near too!"

"He is… but just in the hospital, because he is serious hurt..."

"What happened to him? You who are you?" She asked as she turned to Cynder, Spyro and Sparx.

"I'm Spyro… and these are Cynder and Sparx!"

"Nice to meet you… and it is a pleasure to meet the purple dragon! My name is Blizzard!"

"Nice to meet you!"

"Me too."

"Yeah… yeah… It's great to meet you… how is possible that you are the mother of these demo-" mocked Sparx as Snowhair suddenly graps him and hold his little mouth with her finger.

"Be nice! I don't want that you are mean to others so long we are guest here! I may be nice to you but Fugeo doesn't really tolerate mean guys…"

"I can only agree… the last guy who was mean to my daughter and Fugeo was in the near… well… let say it so… Master Medow wondered how Fugeo was able to break a rhino every bone…"

"Well… he only crashed him in a ruin and the ruin collapsed on this rhino… this was all…"

"Oh… I forget it…"

"I don't want to interrupt but… mom… could they stay here until Fugeo get's better?"

"I don't have something against it… but we must ask your father first!"

"I understand! By the way… Cynder want to ask you something!"

"What is my dear?"

"Well… could you tell me something about a dragoness names Alyss?

"Well Alyss was my best friend… and your lovely mother… you look just like her… only the eyes are from you father…"

"She was my mother? What happened to her?"

"I remember me clearly about this day… it was the year of the dragon and several dragon couples traveled to the dragon temple to lay their egg… Cantrix was already a year old and home but I was there as an birth helper… for many dragoness was the first egg and sometimes they needed help to lay the egg successful… or in Alyss case to lay two eggs…"

"She laid two eggs?"

"Yeah… you would have a twin sibling now then the apes doesn't attacked… by the way… the apes attacked only a few days after she laid her eggs… she and her mate tried to protect their eggs but the apes killed them and took you egg… I don't know what happened with the other egg…"

"So I'm a orphan?"

"It seems so… It is bad that only one of her three children is alive… and she self are dead…"

"She laid an egg before?"

"Yeah… a year ago she laid another egg and she sent it for unknown reasons to the temple… but the apes killed the courier and properly took the egg away or smashed it…"

"Who was my father?"

"I only remembered his name was Keren… and that I saw a dragon once that reminded him a little…"

"oh…"

"I don't like to change the subject but… you didn't told me yet what happened to Fugeo…"

A short story later…

"Always the same Fugeo… barely think about himself in the first place… well I think my mate will agree that you stay by us until he recovered well enough… how about tea and cookies?"

The others agreed and walked together with Blizzard to the living room while Cynder thought: 'When the apes wasn't here I would live now with a family with an older sibling and a twin sibling…'

Spyro thought: 'I wonder if Fugeo know about his parents… or that Cynder is the survived one of a twin pair…'


	19. Daimonds mother

Daimond and Leaf ware on their way to the awaking room as Daimond asked: „How did you meet Fugeo?"

"Well…I lived once in a town named Leafian… and a year and half ago I went to a near forest of Leafian because I wanted to collect some plants that only grow there… I just approached the forest as I saw a group of three persons comes out of the forest… I wondered why they were there… because I know that a Snap-Plant grow there… and I saw one of them was hurt… I run towards them and asked them what happened… I found out that they just run away from four golems and run direct into the Snap-Plant. They were able to destroy it but one of them get hurt in the way… this one was Fugeo… I lead them home and took care of Fugeos wounds… so I had met him!"

"It was very interesting…"

"How did you meet him?"

"Well… I met him yesterday as I spotted their campfire… after a week from being lost…"

"How did you get lost?"

"I was together with another dragon on the way to Warfang to go to my father as the world broke apart… by the way the dragon was killed and I didn't know how was the way… I walked around about a week and lived from everything I could get… then I spotted the campfire and as I approached them they welcomed me and gave me something to eat… this was the way how I met the others…"

"I see… who is you father?"

"I rather not want to tell…"

"So… and they other didn't know it too?"

"Only Fugeo… but he promised me to say nothing…"

"I don't doubt it… so far I know about him he keeps always his word…"

"Nice to know that…"

"Only one thing… do you think that Cynder and Fugeo are somehow related?"

Daimond surprised this question and answered: "Cannot tell… but why do you ask?"

"Because I noticed as I saw Cynder in the first time that she has some similar with Fugeo…"

"I see… why do you not ask Fugeo himself?"

"Good idea…"

They reached the awaking and as they walked in Leaf noticed: "It shows that he don't wake up yet…"

"It looks so…"

"How about I get something to eat for us while you look at Fugeo?"

"Sound fine!"

"I will be back fast as possible!"

Some moments after Leaf left Daimond noticed that Fugeo began to wriggle around in the bed and to breath heavily.

"Fugeo… are you alright? FUGEO!"

Suddenly Fugeo rose his head up and shouted: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Daimond jumped back by this sudden movement and look at Fugeo with wide eyes. But she noticed that he calmed down a little and that he took deep breaths and he had tears in his eyes… she asked: "What happened?"

Fugeo looked at Daimond and answered: "It was a nightmare… but not an ordinary one… it was something from my past… something that was my fault… something I was never able to forgive myself…"

"What was that?"

"A dragon that died because of me…"

"And then?"

"During the attack on the temple…"

"You mean… you was there?"

"Yes… and I not very proud about my actions…"

"Please... tell me that story…"

"I'm not sure if I should…"

"Just does it please…"

"Ok… then listen…"

FLASHBACK

In the year of the dragon the apes was by the outside of the temple and prepared to attack. Fugeo was by Gaul and asked: "Why do you need another dragon? You have already me!"

"True… but only a dragon from the Year of the Dragon can free your master! This is the reason for this attack!"

"I understand… and my job is to kill every dragon who tries to flee with an dragon egg…"

"You understood that… yes!"

"Well… I hope a many dragons go to try… I'm tired to kill only apes…"

Gaul looked at Fugeo and know what Fugeo just thought… how he could kill him… but he know that Fugeo couldn't do that… not so long he has the control over him!

After a while the apes attacked and Fugeo waited outside of the temple together with some other apes. Suddenly spotted Fugeo that something red flew away from the temple… and it sees that is came from the backside of the temple.

'Gaul… you are so a fooled idiot! You should have know that a back exit could exist!' He turned to the leader of the apes bunch and said: "I looked at something… you know the order! Don't let any dragons with eggs escape!"

"Understood!"

Fugeo flew of and comes soon to the backside of the temple… like he had thought is here another exit but the apes were already here and fight against two dragons… one of them was a blue ice dragon with darker blue belly, horns, wings and claws… the other one was dragoness with a light Purple with from her troath to her belly till her tail is light yellow, she has 2 blue horns on her head and one small blue one on her nose, she has a little lighter blue hairs from her head till half way her neck, there are 3 light blue diamond growing from her back with her wings colored purple and blue on the inside, her claws where as white as pearls, and at the end of her tail is a arrow shaped blue razor sharp part as weapon. It sees that they two tried to protect a light purple egg with an silver ring around it.

'They must be fools then they think they are be able to save the egg by themselves…'

He was about to fly away as he had suddenly a feeling… a feeling that began to control his mind… an inner voice told him: "Help them to save the egg…" And Fugeo couldn't ignore it for some reasons… as he landed he was surprised that suddenly some of the apes turned into crystal.

The remains apes was irritated to but as one of them spotted Fugeo he shouted: "Look! Fugeo has just arrived! Now these dragons are doomed!"

The two dragons looked at Fugeo and the blue one growls: "Why do you help them?"

"Simple… had never an other choice in my live…" answered Fugeo as he suddenly wiped some of the apes out and shouted: "But you two have the Choice! Stand here to fight and get probably killed and the egg smashed or flew away save you!"

The apes and the two dragons was surprised and the blue one took the chance to grab the egg and said: "I don't know why he do it but… we should really go Mirana!"

"Go you first! I try to buy you time!"

"But…"

"Please just go…"

"Ok… I love you…"

"Me too…"

They kissed each other and the blue dragon flew away as Fugeo means: "You should fly away too…"

"I have some questions first!" answered the light purple dragon aka Mirana to Fugeo.

Together they killed the apes that surrounded them and no one was able to get away.

"I only answer one question! Then you fly away!"

"Ok… why do you don't have an chance?"

"Because the apes controls me with the help of a crystal… so long the spell is not broken I am sill under their control… I don't know how I'm able to help you… my order was to kill every dragon who tries to get away…"

"I think here is something in your heart that helps you to break the spell slowly… perhaps one day you are free… well farewell!"

She was about to flew away as suddenly a beam hits her on the back and hurts her terrible. Fugeo looked around and spotted Gaul who holds his staff in the one hand and in the other one a black egg. He shouted: "Fugeo you fool! I don't know how are you able to disobey me but I'm sure you re not do it again!"

He cast a spell and Fugeo roared out of pain then he was pushed back he lands in the near of Mirana… he saw her injuries and was sure she wouldn't survive long with them… but Mirana looked weakly at Fugeo and said: "Well… I… should… have… heard… on… you… I… hope… my… mate… and… my child… survive this… and that you… could… brake this spell… then… tell… them… please… that… I love them…"

"I will…"

"Thank… you…" She closed her eyes and Fugeo knows that she was death…

The apes returned with the punished Fugeo to the headquarters of the dark army and soon the egg hatched and the new hatchling was called Cynder… years passed and Fugeo forgot about his promise for Mirana… until something in his heart began again to break the spell and one day it happens…

FLASHBACK END

"The spell was broken and I remember me on the promise that I gave her…"

"That… that is sad…"

"I know…"

"The dragoness… Mirana… she was my mother…

"I know it; too… if I wasn't there… she would perhaps…"

"Who knows… but you can sure about one thing…"

"And what?"

"That I forgive you…"

This surprised Fugeo but he hugs her and said with tears: "Thank you Daimond…"


	20. Day end

Leaf was on her way to get something to eat for her and Daimond as she heard suddenly a scream from the awaking room and she hurried instantly back. As she arrive the room she saw that Fugeo is awake and have a talk with Daimond.

'Perhaps Fugeo had just a nightmare and woke just up from it…' thought Leaf and let the alone… as she was at the entrance she saw that the others are not longer here only Master Medow and Hunter stayed. As Medow she noticed he asked: "Can you say us something new about Fugeo?"

"It seen that he just woke up… but I wasn't able yet to move him into his room… I'm just was on the way to get something to eat…"

"I make sure that Fugeo is moved and that you all have something to eat… could you let Hunter to Fugeo's room? He wants to meet him now and your food will be there… after that you can go home!"

"Sure! This way please, Hunter!"

Leaf let Hunter to the room that Master Medow wrote to the note and they waited until some Moles brought Fugeo together with a nurse to his room, Daimond followed them.

Leaf could say on Fugeo's face that he wasn't happy… and she has a hint why.

"Fugeo doesn't see happy to me…"

"He isn't… Master Medow just told him he isn't allowed to stand or walk for the next week… and after that he isn't allowed to fly until his wound is fully recovered!"

"I can understand this... by the way Hunter want to meet Fugeo!"

"Well… let's go to him!"

They walked into the room and Fugeo was surprised to see Leaf: "Leaf! Long time no see… why are you here? And who is the cheetah by you?"

"I tell it to you when the others visit you tomorrow… and this is Hunter… so far I know he is a friend of Cynder and Spyro…"

"And he is Snowhair's brother!"

"So… you are a friend of Cynder and Spyro and Snowhairs brother… nice to meet you!"

"It's a pleasure for myself to meet you!" 'He looks really like Keren… and has some seminaries with Absyss… I believe now that he is their son… and Cynder's brother…'

"Is something wrong?"

"No… I just wonder me… I heard so many but I and many others in Warfang believed that you was only a mythos that was born in the dark times…"

"Well… you see that I not a mythos..."

"Yes indeed… I'm interested in your story… but not today… it's getting late… I come back with the others tomorrow…"

"By the way… where are they?"

"Cantrix offered them a place in her home then her parents allowed it…"

"Cantrix? Something had change here because the last time I was here she didn't have a home that was big enough for them…"

"You will see… good bye…"

"Can you do something for me Hunter?"

"Yes I can Daimond…"

"Could you tell the others please that I stay by Fugeo? I asked Master Medow and he allowed it…"

"Of course I do it!"

"Thank you!"

After Hunter leaved some Moles brought the three dragons a dinner and as they finished it said Leaf: "I go home now… Bye!"

"Good bye Leaf!"

"Have a good night!"

"Thanks you too!"

A while later asked Fugeo: "Why didn't you go with Hunter sleep by the others?"

"Because I said that I spend you company and I'm not used to be with many others…"

"I can think why… because you not allowed getting out…"

"Yes…"

"I think you should sleep now… I try to get some sleep for myself…"

"Ok… Good night Fugeo!"

"Good night to you, too!"

And they went to get some sleep… well… Daimond found her sleep fast while Fugeo stayed awake and couldn't go asleep…

MEANWHILE:

Hunter show up for a short time by Cantrix and told them about Daimond and Fugeo. Cantrix father, a male fire Dragon with black belly, black wings, three black horns, red eyes and a flame formed tail end, was home too and allowed them to stay by them.

As Hunter returned to his hotel room a just watch out of the window and thought before he went to sleep: 'When he is really Cynders brother… could it be that all three of the children of Absyss and Keren are alive?'

On another place a female dragon arrives Seafang and thought: 'Finally I would meet them personally… and not only see them in some boring pictures…'


	21. New Day, New Surprise

Cynder looks out of the window of her room as the sun slowly rose. She doesn't sleep very well, because of everything of the last day: That she found out how her mother looks like, that she could have possible siblings and Leafs question if she is related to Fugeo…

'I'm so confused… true… it could be coincidence that Fugeo and I have something familiars… but it could be possible that… but I need to know how looks my father like… and could it be that both of my siblings are alive? I'm so confused and lost…'

Unknow for her Spyro is awake for a while and watched her the whole time. 'Poor Cynder… she must be really confused about yesterday… her sudden suspicion, what she found out about her family… I can understand now how Fugeo feels… It hurt me to see her believe that she is the only one of her family… and not able to say her that her brother is alive…'

He slowly walk towards her and gave her a passionate kiss on her neck: "Good morning Cyn…"

Slightly surprised of the sudden kiss she repeated: "Morning!"

"Did you sleep well?"

"No… I wasn't able to get a good sleep… I thought the whole night about my relatives… what do you think Spyro… are my siblings alive?"

"If they are alive we will be able to find them…"

"That's what I need to hear… thanks Spyro…"

"Your welcome Cyn…"

Like in a trance they moved closer and closer as their lips met and they shared a deep passionate kiss… they enjoy each other for minutes until they broke apart and stares in each other eyes with lovely looks on their faces… until they heard a grown from her stomachs!

"I think we should eat now something…"

"I agree…"

They walked to the dinner room and saw that the others a already awake! Only Cantrix father Nezro was about to leaf.

"I must go to work now! Please be nice Cantrix!"

"I will dad!"

"We see us in the evening…"

"Yes… see you sweetie!"

After he left Cantrix noticed that Spyro and Cynder are here.

"Morning, you two!"

And the other joined the greeting only Sparx flew towards them and said: "Morning Spyro! It was nice from miss Black Death to let you alive!"

"Sparx… is it so hard to forgive Cynder and to be nice to her?"

"I will never forget that she want to eat me once!"

Cynder knows very well on what Sparx played and replied: "Actually I want to SCARE you and not to EAT you… on the other hand… you would have a terrible taste!"

"HEY! That was mean!"

"But she has a point… I cannot remember that you ever took a bath since we left the swamps…"

"I took my last bath yesterday!"

"What ever… can we eat our breakfast now before I lost my appetite?"

"Not me!"

"She means what are on the table is…"

"Oh… then is fine!"

"I can barely believe that these two can live with Sparx…"

"I agree you Snowhair… when I see them so it's hard to believe…"

"Well… everybody can be used to be mean guys mom..."

While they enjoy her breakfast asked Cantrix Cynder: "Hey Cynder! How about we go after breakfast to the library of Seafang and get some books for Fugeo to read?"

"Sounds fine to me!"

"Can I go with you?"

"Why not Spyro?"

"Then I go with you! Somebody must make sure that miss Black Death not kill you suddenly!"

"Sure… as you could stop me if I suddenly decide to kill you…"

The others grinned at Cynders remark but Sparx only burst out: "Spyro would be already dead when I wasn't here in the first place!"

"Well… I wouldn't had some of the trouble without you…"

Sparx only flew away after that and the others finished her meal. After they prepare a little for their doings told Snowhair to them: "I go to Fugeo now… I tell him that you shows up later and bring him perhaps something to read."

"Thank you!"

"No problem!"

Spyro, Sparx, Cynder and Cantrix left and they reach soon the library of Seafang. Except Cantrix they looked at the big building with wide eyes. And Cantrix told them: "I know it is big… it's one of the biggest libraries of the world! Only the library of Warfang, a town in the south and properly the library of the Chronicler are bigger!"

"I'm sure we would find here something…"

"I think we should look together…"

"I agree…"

They entered the library and after a while they found a few interesting books but keep on looking out. After some time Cynder found a book that catch her interest. After a quick look she knows that is a collection of Legends and she decided to read it a little. After she told the others she went to the next place for readings and just as she was about to open the book told her a voice: "I finally found you! I never aspect to find you here!"

Cynder turned around and could barely believe her eyes: In front of her stands a black dragoness which looks nearly exact like her. The only differences are that her markings remembered on symbols of another language and her wings, belly, markings and eyes are blue…

"Who… who are you?" Asked Cynder confused.

"My name is Hope… and if the Chronicler told me the truth I am your twin sister Cynder…"

* * *

Hope belongs to DragonofDarkness1992 on


	22. Hope, the black dragoness

Cynder barely believe that the dragoness just said: That she was her twin!

Hope noticed the expression of Cynders face and knew instantly what was wrong with her: Cynder was unsure if she told the truth to her!

"I know it's hard to believe but I tell you the truth!"

"When you really came from the Chronicler… when did you arrive here?"

"I arrived yesterday in the evening a few minutes after I heard what happened…"

"How are you able to came here in that short time?"

"The Chronicler has something like a tunnel that leads everywhere you want… but how it's work… I don't know…"

Cynder remembered that Spyro told her something like that as he was by the Chronicler. 'When she knows this she must have live by him for some time…'

"And it wasn't enough: A week ago you and Spyro defeated Malefor and saved the world and because of this a new Chronicler was called. But for some reasons he wasn't able to track you and Spyro so he sent Fugeo to search you! He found you and later he gets injured because of a Snap-Plant! On your way to Seafang you met the Cheetah Snowhair and the ice dragoness Daimond. Fugeo is now in the hospital."

This was the last proof for Cynder! They only told a few the complete stories! Most of them didn't know that Fugeo searched for them because it was a job from the Chronicler… She hugged Hope and said: "I cannot believe it… my sister… and I thought I am the only one who was left of my family…"

"You are not alone sis! You have your friends and now me and our brother!"

"Brother?"

"You don't know about him?"

"I only know that our mother laid a year before the year of the dragon an egg which disappeared and later our two eggs… but I don't know what happened to our older sibling…"

"He hatched of course" told Hope but thought in her mind 'But why didn't you told it to her, Fugeo? You know as well that she is our sister…'

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Can you tell me something about our older brother?"

"Not much… only the looks like our father…"

"I don't know how he looks like… but how did you know the Chronicler? And what happened to you while by the attack of the apes?"

"Well… during the attack my egg get somehow out of the temple and was found later by a dragon pair which lost their eggs by the attack… so they decided to keep me and to raise me as their own daughter… I was happy with them! So two years before Malefor returned they told me that they adopted me but I still loved them as my parents… as Malefor returned his army attacked my home as one of the first targets. I managed to get away but my parents… they wasn't so lucky…"

"Sorry…"

"It's ok… anyways… after a few days the Chronicler found me and keep me to his island… and I lived there for nearly three years there…"

"And why did you leave?"

"Because as I heard that you are possible here and I wanted to meet my siblings personally here in Seafang and not longer stare at some boring picture…"

"I under- WAIT! Did you just say both of us? Our brother are here?"

"He is!"

"Than let's search for him!"

"Not yet! I want to meet Fugeo too! And he is a little easier to find now!"

"That's right… and I have some questions for him…"

"What kind of?"

"If I am related to him…"

"Ok… why?" asked Hope with the thought 'She's got suspected… Fugeo… I don't know why you kept it as a secret… but you must tell it to her soon…'

"Somebody means that I look familiar with him… this is the reason…"

"I understand..."

"Here are you Cynder! Cantrix and I have enough books for Fugeo now to read!" called Spyro and as he noticed Hope he asked: "And you are?"

"Great! Another black dragoness… hopefully not so deadly like the female freat!" moaned Sparx.

"Shut up Sparx!"

"You must be Spyro! Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too… but I still don't know who are you…"

"My name is Hope and I'm Cynders twin!"

"Her twin?"

"THE BLACK DEATH HAS A TWIN? NOW WE ARE ALL DOOMED!"

"And we have an older brother!"

This was too much for Sparx! He let out a high pitched scream and passed out.

"I didn't know that he can scream like a extreme scared female…"

"I agree Cyn…"

Cantrix just arrived there and asked: "What happened? I heard a scream and thought with Cynder is something wrong!"

"Sparx screamed… because he heard something what he couldn't take…"

"And what?"

"That I have a twin and a brother!"

"Your siblings are alive?"

"Yes! And here are my twin Hope!"

"Nice to meet you! My name is Cantrix!"

"Nice to meet you too! Like Cynder said I am Hope!"

"How did you know that you are twins?"

After they explained Cantrix the situation: "I understand… both of your siblings are here and you get bored to look at them only by pictures… so you decided to look at them…"

"Exactly!"

"We should go to Fugeo now… I think he already wait for us!"

"Good idea!"


	23. Fugeo's morning

Fugeo was awake and laid in his bed and thought about the last night… Instead of looking at the stars he only could look at the asleep Daimond and the glitter of her scales…

'Why I have a warm feeling when I watch her?'

He was complete confused about his feelings… in the one way he has the feeling that a secret would be revealed today… on the other way his feelings by Daimond… he was unsure about it… he only know her a few days but they became fast close friends… could it be possible it could became more?

His thought was interrupted as he heard a knock on the door and Leaf came in.

"Good morning Fugeo!"

"Morning Leaf!"

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine… except the think I'm not allowed to walk…"

"Well… you must only survive it for a week… when you are allowed to WALK… but not to fly…"

"I know…"

"Could you two please a littler more quiet…"

"Morning Daimond!"

"Good morning!"

"Morning you two…"

"Are you two hungry?"

"Yeah I am hungry!"

"A good breakfast would be fine!"

"Ok! I will be right back!"

A short time later they had their breakfast and Leaf said bye because Master Medow needs her help.

"Did you had a good night Daimond?"

"I had! And you?"

"A little long…"

"Well…" giggles Daimond "Leaf said to me yesterday that you would have a long time after you sleep so long yesterday!"

"Nice to know that yesterday was already clear how my night would be…"

Daimond giggles at Fugeos comment and in the same time she wondered how was able to get so close to him in this short time they know each other… she is befriend with the others too, but Fugeo was for her the closest one.

Her thought was interrupted as Snowhair comes in and greeted the two: "Good morning to you!"

"Morining!"

"Good morning Snowhair! Where are the others?"

"They get some books to read for you from the library…"

"Then it would take a while…"

"Why?"

"Simple… The library is one of the biggest ones in the world… only a few tops it!"

"Wow! That is big!"

"Yeah… and even that Cantrix knows a little what I like to read it would take a while to find it!"

"I understand…"

"How do you feel Fugeo?"

"I'm fine… even that I would like to walk a little…"

"Yeah… Hunter already told us the facts…"

"I see…"

"Uhhmmm… Snowhair… you joked yesterday a little about a girlfriend of Fugeo… what do you mean?"

"I explain it! In the first time as Snowhair, me and some others met Cantrix and her parents we helped them out and traveled together to Seafang… during this time Cantrix get a crush in me and tried to get my attention…"

"She got it… but in another way as she hoped! Everytime when she tried to get Fugeo, he was able to escape and to avoid her… after a while she realized that they wouldn't be a pair and so she decided to keep only their friendship…"

"She realized it after I had, with the help of her mother, a talk with her in that I told to her that I only have feelings for a friendship… nothing more…"

"Wow… did you ever had a real girlfriend Fugeo?"

"Nope!"

"I see…"

"Well… perhaps I meet someday the dragoness of my life…"

"I believe it!" replied Daimond but thought 'Could it be that… nah… or yes?'

"I don't want to interrupt you but I see out of the window that the others comes… with another dragon…"

"Another dragon?"

"Yes a black one!"

"A black dragon? I ask me who they did meet…" wondered Fugeo but his mind got something else 'And why I have a bad feeling about it?'

"I think we will know it soon enough…"


	24. Releaved Secret

Cynder, Hope, Cantrix, Spyro and Sparx just entered the hospital as Leaf greeted them: „Hello! How do you do? And who is the black dragoness by you?"

"My name is Hope and I am Cynders twin sister!"

"Cynders twin? I believe it, because you two look each other similar!"

"Yeah… and it is only a matter of time until they kill us!"

"Sparx… first you was mean to Cynder and now to Hope too… what is wrong?"

"SHE wanted to kill me and when she is truly her sister she isn't any better!"

"You are hopeless… anyway… are you here to see Fugeo?"

"YEP!"

"OK! Snowhair is already here and I think Daimond and Fugeo are just about to eat their breakfast…"

"I see…"

"I bring you to them!"

And then Leaf let them to Fugeos room and entered. Like Leaf said Daimond and Fugeo was about to eat breakfast. But they two greeted the newcomers and questioned about Hope. After Hope intructed herself said Daimond: "It's interesting that you have a twin Cynder."

"I know… I was surprised as we met!"

"Yeah! Your face said everything!"

"I just thought… did you know that Cynder had a twin?"

"The Chronicler said something about it… but he doesn't told me more about her… I even didn't know the gender!"

"I see…"

"And I just remember that Blizzard told me yesterday that my mother laid three eggs… in the year of the dragon she laid the eggs of Hope and me and a year before another one that she send to the temple… but it never arrived there…"

"That is sad…"

"Yeah… but why DO you have this odd marking on your eye?"

"Did you never saw a scar before?"

"A SCAR? Who gave you that?"

"Did it really matter?"

"He gets the scar from me, Sparx…"

"This fits you, black death!"

"Don't call her that!"

"Why do you protect her? She was the one who gave you this scar!"

"Because I know that she doesn't had a choice! This is the reason why I forgave her!"

"And here is another reason…"

"How do you come to this idea?"

"I would like to know it too, female freak!"

"SPARX!" yelled everybody except Cynder and Hope to Sparx.

"Well… as I met Leaf yesterday she asked me if we are related somehow… by this question I realized that we have some things similar… and when I look at Hope and can see some things similar with you too…"

'Crap! She got suspected! When she know how our parents looks like I can even good tell her the truth! Why I did forget about Blizzard? And why I didn't thought about what had happened after I found out that Leaf lives here now… I really know that she has an eye for that!'

"And I know how my mother looks like… but not how my father… This is the reason I want to know… what do you know about my family. I can feel that you know something! Now tell me what!"

"I'm not sure if you are ready for this…"

"TELL ME!"

'I hoped that didn't come out so…' "Yes… know much about the family… what do you want to know first?"

"Are we related?"

"I tell you something else… then you will know your answer… You said you don't know how your father looks like… He was a red fire dragon with red wings, blue belly, emerald green eyes and a tail end that was shaped like an arrow point…"

"But… this description… when I put a few things from my mother in it… fits you nearly perfect!"

"Indeed…"

"But it means… Hope! Please tell me I am wrong! You said you know our brother!"

"I saw him only on pictures… it is for me the first time I see him real… but sorry… you are completely right…"

"But that means…" Cynder wasn't able to complete the sentence.

"What do it mean?" asked Sparx.

"That means that I am the older brother from you and Hope…" answered Fugeo.


	25. Group Talk

Cynder was unsure what to do now... in the one way she guessed that Fugeo was related to her, on the other way she was surprised by the massage, that he is her brother...

Sparx on the other hand reacted instand!y to this what Fugeo just said: 'WHAT? This scar-eyed firehead is the big brother of the female death? ... That is terrible! And I thought we are doomed as we found out that she has a twin but now the end of the world arrives!" And he passed out.

Fugeo signed at this and asked: "Is he always so?"

"Unfortably yes..."

"I see..."

'Why... why didn't you told it to us in the first time?"

"I wasn't sure if you was ready to know the truth... remember... as you saw me alive you was shocked... and I didn't know how you would react if I told it to you..."

Cyders eyes was filled with tears. lt was terrible for her what she did in her past but it was more worse now for her since she know now that she nearly killed her own brother now. She wanted to run away but before she could move spoke Spyro: "Cynder... please forget you past... Fugeo already told you that he forgave you... he doesn't blame you for your doings in your past..."

"Spyro is right... True... in the first time after the Chronicler saved me I was angry at you... but after I learned the truth about your doings I learned to forgive you... And as the chronicler told me that you are my sister, I didn't had anymore a reasons left to hate you..."

Cynder looked at her love and her brother... and she knew that they said this from their hearts... she began to cry and Spyro came to her to comfort her.

"That's alright Cynder... we are by you... and love you in our ways..." told Spyro and kissed Cynder on her lips. This movement from Spyro calmed her and she stopped to cry.

As they broke apart she said only: "Thank you Spyro..."

"No problem!"

"So... this was your deepest secret Fugeo... no wonder you never told it to anybody... you wanted to teil her by yourself..."

"That's right Snowhair... only the Chronicler and a few others did know this..."

"And who?"

"Cannot say but... I can say that one of them forced me to tell it, while by the other one was something like a promise to not tell a secret..."

"I see..."

Daimond signed a little. She knew that he told this to her because he trusted her... .he gave his word to her to not tell to the others who is her father before he told her his secret... and she knew that he wouldn't break his promise so long it wasn't needed. Even that she still wonders why he trusted her so fast... they did know each other only for a short time and even Snowhair didn't know it... and they are befriend for years.

And Snowhiar self wondered how close Fugeo and Daimond became in this short time. True... Fugeo was somebody who was able to get friends fast... but by Daimond it was faster then by anybody else. `Could it be that between they two is something more then they think?'

Her thought was interrupted as Fugeo asked: „By the way... Snowhair... for how many persons did you pay for our ship tour and do we know the captain?"

'Well... I paid for five dragons and me and the captain is our old friend Cateye..."

Suddenly began Fugeo to laugh and said: "Cateye is here in Seafang? This guy surprises me even more now!"

"That is true..."

"I still wonder how you knew him and why he has that respect for you..."

"That is a long story Daimond... and I think it is better then he is by us then we told this..."

"It seems to me that you respect each other..."

"That's right! He is a great navigator and he knows every danger form the sea... and as captain he has great leader skills!"

Daimond looked surprised "Wow"

"Ok... Snowhair... could you go to Cateye and tell him that we have two more dragons?"

"I aspect that you ask me something like this..."

"Really?"

"Well... we all know where we want to travel... and now Hope appeared... we already guessed that another dragon want to go with us... but we never thought that it would be Leaf... or Hope now..."

"Oh... you thought about me?"

"Yeah ...

"Well... then Snowhair must only tell to prepare for one dragon... I stay here... because I want to help my father when he travels to Warfang... we get the massage that every fire dragon in a leader position should go to Warfang... but I don't know why..."

'I can think why...' thought Spyro 'They found out what happened to Ignitus and now they must choice the next fire guardian...'

"Dragons in leader position called to Warfang... this usually happens only when an emergency happens or when they need to replace a guardian... did something happened to one of the guardians?" asked Leaf.

"Well... Ignitus the guardian of fire died as we were on the way to Malefor..." told Spyro "And I miss him..."

Everybody looked at Spyro with sad faces and after a while Fugeo spoke: "I can understand you Spyro... he was importment for you... like the old Chronicler was importment for me... I know this feeling..."

"Thanks Fugeo..."

"No problem dude!" said Fugeo and thought 'lt will be a great surprise when you find out WHO is the new Chronicler..." Unknown to them Hunter was outside of the room and heard the whole conversation.

'So...' he thought 'All three Children of Absyss and Keren are alive... This is interesting...'


	26. Leaf's story

Hunter was outside of Fugeos room and he thought about what he just heard: 'Well... 1 fulfill my order... to find Spyro and Cynder... and to my surprise both of Cynders siblings are alive... it would be the best to bring them so fast as possible to Warfang... but they planned to go to the Chronicler... like we originally planned as Sparx said he knows the way... well... I think I should enter now...' Hunter entered the room and the others greeted him. He played a little dump and asked about Hope. As they told them about Hope and what Fugeo just told to them he showed a false surprised face: "You are Cynders twin and Fugeo is your older brother? Well... 1 didn't aspect it..."

"True..."

"The world is full of surprises..."

'When we talk about surprises... Leaf... you wanted to teil us why you suddenly live here in Seafang when everybody is together..." "You're right Fugeo... well... the story happened a half year ago..."

* * *

**_FLASHBACK

* * *

_**

It was a usually day in Leafian and Leaf was just about to take care of some herbs that she collected to make some medicine as she suddenly heard the alarm. She rushed to her father and asked: 'What hat happen here?"

"Malefors creatures are on the way here... and they burn down we forest on their way..."

This was a fatal message for Leaf. Leafian was in woods himself and the buildings was make in the trees here, it was like a part of this forest. It would be hard enough to protect the village but the fire makes it impossible when it reaches Leafian.

'What should we do?"

'We get a few things and leave Leafian... nearly everybody here agreed... only a few want to stay..."

"But it would like be..."

"Yeah, I know..."

Leaf and her father prepared a few things and they took her way out of Leafian. The villagers splitted in several groups and the group of leaf and her father took their way. On their escape trip they get nearly on a small group of the creatures of Malefor but they avoided them just in time.

The group took their speed and rested only then they are sure that was save. After a month they reached a street and met some travelers there was on the way to Seafang. The group decided to took their way to the town and as they arrived the town, they realized that would take days until they can enter the town.

But to their luck was outside from Seafang something like a camp and they found out that everybody that was on the way to Seafang lives here during the time until they was allowed to enter. And since they was escapers they didn't need to pay for the rest place. As they had their rest places Leaf decided to look around and found a hospital building. She entered it and saw that everybody was very busy. As she asked she heard that they had a many patients and more emergencies as the main hospital and this side hospital of Seafang can hold because of Malefors creatures. Leaf offered their help and the healers accepted this in relief that they had more help now.

She get a few herb collectors from here and bet them to collect some herbs for her. They agreed and short time later Leaf began to help the healers here. She impressed the healers here with her acknowledge of herbs and plants and her skills take care of patients. After half day the most patients had their needed help and the whole crew calmed slowly down. The healers thanked Leaf for the help and then a yellow lion healer approached her.

He looked at Leaf and spoke: "You have impressive skills and acknowledge... how is you name?"

"I am Leaf the nature dragoness... and you are?"

"My name is Medow... I am in the leader of the Hospital of Seafang..."

"Nice to meet you!"

"Me too... I never saw you here before..."

"Well... my father and I came here just today..."

"I see... can you tell me why are you here?"

Leaf nodded and told Medow what happened to her home and how she came here.

"I understand... well... since you have great skills I have an offer for you..."

"And what?"

"I search for a personal assistant for me and I think you would be best one for this position..."

One of the other healers went in: "But Master Medow... she isn't a healer and-"

"For me is she one and I don't care that she just arrived here!" he turned to Leaf again 'What do you think?"

"Well... I would like but I must ask my father first..."

"I understood..."

Just then Leafs father entered and said to her: "Here are you... as you didn't returned 1 began to search you and as 1 heard that this side hospital get suddenly help 1 thought that you are here..."

"Sorry father..."

"It wasn't her fault... but she was a great help here..."

"And you are?"

"My name is Master Medow... and I guess you are the father of her..."

"Yes! Leaf is my daughter!"

"Then I want to talk you about her..."

Leafs father nodded and followed Medow to a corner of the room. After a while they returned and Medow said: "Your father would agree when you take my offer... so I repeat it: Do you want to be my personal assistant?"

"Of course!"

"Fine... then get your things and return here... I will wait here and bring you into the town..."

"I thought we must wait before..."

"That is right... but since I have a great position I am allowed to enter over the side entrance of Seafang... with everybody who is with me..." "I understand!"

Leaf and her father get the things and said goodbye to the others. After they meet up with Master Medow they entered the town. He lead them to the main hospital of Seafang and they entered he told somebody that a home for the two should be prepared.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK END

* * *

_**

"We get our new home and on the next day I began my work as Medows assistants..."

"That is bad what happened to your home..."

"Yeah... Leafian was so beautiful..."

"I agree with you..."

"Well... I better go now to Cateye and to tell him about the changes..."

As Snowhair left asked Cynder: "I just wonder... how your job is as Medows assisted?"

"Well... it is fine... Medow is friendiy and 1 have a lot time for my preparing and researches of my own medicine... he gives me the credit that I deserve and he pays well... I cannot complain..."

'Wow! That is great for you!"


	27. Conversation between ice dragoness

Sparx just woke as he noticed that he wasn't anymore in this hospital. Instead he lay on Spyros back while he walked together with Cynder and Hope over the streets of Seafang.

"What happened?"

"You let out a scream and passed out..."

"Yeah right... wait a minute... IS IT TRUE WHAT THIS RED SCAR HEAD TOLD US?"

"Well... when you mean the fact that he is Cynders and Hopes older brother then yes! But don't worry he is a nice guy."

"Yeah... so long until he went to kill you...

"If he wants me death he had two times the chances to lead me die..."

"You are kidding!"

"Sorry... but Spyro is right... he had many changes to kill him or let him die... but instead he saved our butts twice..."

"And why he has a wound now?"

"Because he get hurt as he solved a big problem of us..."

"Ok... but still not trust him! He is the brother of the black death and when one part of a family shows bad signs then the rest isn't any better!"

"Well... then I must ask me why I am not so mean like you..."

"Desn't count because you are only adou- HEY! THAT WASNT NICE!" "Well ... how about you could be nice?"

"Why I am sure that I not get killed..."

Spyro signed and thought.: 'He is incredible...'

"By the way... where are we going?"

"Well… we are going to visit the Seafang gallery..."

"And where are the others?"

"Fugeo must stay in the hospital, Leaf doing her work for Master Medow, Snowhair went to the port to talk with the captain of our ship, Cantrix took Daimon for a shopping tour and I'm not sure what Hunter is doing..."

"I see..."

"Here are we..."

And the little group looked at the great building of the gallery.

* * *

**_MEANWHILE_**

* * *

Cantrix showed Daimond the Shops of the city as Daimond toll to her: "I heard that you had a crush to Fugeo once..."

"That's right... but it didn' t worked out..."

"I know... I only wanted t know how fast Fugeo get close to somebody..."

"You mean in a friendship?"

"Yeah!"

"Welt... he get close to somebody fast... so far I remember me right, that we was in only a week so close like now... why do you ask?"

"I noticed that Fugeo and me got very close in our friendship... and we know each other only a few days..."

"Ok... how close?"

"Uhm... for me very close..."

"I see... Perhaps you get so close like he and Snowhair... you saw how close they are..."

"I don't know..."

"Who knows... Leaf and I joked once as we talked about him that the only relationship that is closer then theirs would be a love relationship..."

"That is close!"

"Wouldn't wonder me when this is so... don't forget for Fugeo is Snowhair his closest friend... of all of his friends he trust her the most!"

"That is right..." replied Daimond but in her mind came up 'He needed a week for their point of their friendship... but I have the feeling that we are even now closer then he and Cantrix... I wonder me why... and why I have a warm feeling when I think about him?'

"Hey Daimond! Snap out!"

"Huh?"

"You were just far away... about what did you thought?"

"Uhm... don't want to tell..."

"Well... it's your decision... how about an ice cream?" "Sounds fine to me!"

They went to an ice cafe and while they wait for their order Cantrix asked: "You properly know how I met Fugeo... how did you met him?"

"Well... I was on the way to my father as this catastrophe happened... the dragon that was by me died and I was lost... after a week I spotted a campfire and I went to it... by the campfire were Fugeo and his friends... They allowed me to stay by them, gave me something to eat and so I met them..."

"You really know him for a short time... who is your father?"

"I rather not want to talk now about him..."

"Why?"

"Well... my mother was killed by the apes shortly before I hatched... so my father kept me most of my live in a room... I wasn't allowed to go out... I didn't saw my father since Malefor reappeared... a while ago he wanted that 1 came to him because he thought it would be saver for me..."

"He didn't allow you to play with other only your mother was killed by apes?"

"Well.., so kind of... he mentioned once a dragon that was by them as the reason for the death of my mother..."

"A dragon?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you think it was Fugeo?"

"I doubt it" replied Daimond and she thought to herself 'After he told me what happened…'

"But you know his past?"

"Only parts... but I know he was a part of the dark army..."

"I think only him and the Chronicler know his complete past... while everybody else who knows him heard only parts of his past..."

"Well... perhaps you are right..."

Just then their ice creams came and they continue to talk while they eat their ice cream.


	28. Begin of a sea travel

The week passed in Seafang and nothing happened in this time.

During that time thought Cynder about her siblings and Fugeo told her that he doesn't told her the truth in the fi time because he feared how she would react to this. She understands her older brother and forgave him. At the end of the week they met by the docks to enter Cateyes ship. Cateye already awaits them and greeted then "Here are you! I hope you are ready because we leave soon!"

"You didn't change a bit you old pirate!"

"I could say the same to you! You are still strong and have your crazy times as usually! I heard that your wound is caused by a Snap-Plant but I don't know why you fight against one..."

"I say it so... somebody was impatient..."

"I see... I wonder who it was... Anyway... came aboard then we left this place and went to the wide sea! HAHAHAHA!"

"Is he... always so?"

"Well... so kinda..."

"I see..."

They said good bye to Master Medow, Leafs father and cantrix with her parents and soon after they entered the ship they leaves the port of Seafang.

Short time after they left Seafang brought a Sailer them to their Gabins. They had a carbine for two and two carbines for three. They setteled that Daimond, Leaf and Hope should have one carbine for three and Hunter, Fugeo and Spyro in the other one, while Snowhair has the one for two alone. Sparx decided to stay in his carbine since h don't want to be by Snowhair because he was unsure about her and by Hope and Cynder... well... he don't want tc stay by them because he believe they would kill him by the first chance.

After that Daimond looked out of the window of her carbine and looks very nervous. She didn't notice that Snowl entered the room.

"Nervous?"

"Snowhair! I didn't notice you..."

"I believe it... you looks nervous... it is your first Sea travel right?"

"Well... don't worry... I was nervous too on my first travel by sea..."

"Really?"

"Yeah... but it went gone with the time... and on this ship you are Safe... Cateye and his mans are veterans in sailing..."

"Thank you... it really helped me!"

"Your welcome!" smiled Snowhair.

"How big was your group as you did your first sea travel?"

"Well... besides Fugeo and me we had a fire dragoness, a rhino and a wise owl by us..."

"An interesting group... now 1 understand why Cateye said that the group has changed..."

"Yeah... I ask me what the others just do..."

"I think they are fine..."

"Knowing them yeah..." laughed Snowhair a little "I just remember how they reacted about their first travel by sea…" "How?"

"Well... one of them complained that he doesn't had enough room to train, while the other complained he gets se. sick then he began to read... the dragoness well... WAS sea sick and Fugeo... I never aspect that he had a complete fear about this..."

"Fugeo feared his first sea travel?"

"Yes... he wasn't used to travel by sea and the movements of the ship irritated him...so he wasn't sure if he could trust the ground... but now he is used to this..."

"Wow... you have really interesting friends..."

"Yeah...I think I never would meet them then Hunter had left the Information that I wanted..."

"That is true..."

"I going on the deck... do you want to join me?"

"Yeah... even thought that the looks from the ship to the sea will be the same for the next time..."

"Well... we are two weeks on this ship... and we stop two or three times on a Island and two small ports on our wa to refill the food..."

"That is a long time..."

"Let's see... you never know what could happen!"

Daimond nodded and followed Snowhair to the deck.


	29. First troubles

Daimond and Snowhair just arrived the deck and walked to the side of the ship as three sailors spotted them. "Wow... this time we have two beautiful passengers..." means the first one a wolf.

"I know one of this two! The Cheetah is Snowhair." Replied the second sailor a fox.

"You mean the travel mate of Fugeo?" asked the last one, a parrot on the shoulder of the second.

"Yes!"

"Well... I may not know him... but I must say... he know to choose his travel mates... I think I try it by her..."

"And again we can realize that you are not so long by the Crew... forget her... she rejected the last one who tried and she beat him up terrible as he tried to force her..."

"You will tell me that this girl beat up a sailor? I don't believe you! I go to her and let's see what happen!"

"I inform the medical wing..." said the parrot

"I stay here to watch..." replied the fox

The wolf walked to the girls and said to Snowhair: "Hello... what brings something beautiful like you to our ship?"

"None of your business..." replied Snowhair

"Well... how will you know that it isn't my business? It could be... that it became my business..."

"If you try to flirt with me, forget it! I am only on this ship because I know on this ship my friends and me are able to reach our goal save..."

"Come one babe... don't be so harsh to me..." said the wolf and grasps Snowhair from behind on her arms "HEY! What are you doing?"

"Leave her alone!"

"Be QUIT dragon! You shouldn't tell me what I should do! Instead of you I am full matured!"

"Well... I don't think you are a bit matured..." told Snowhair before freed herself in a quick movement and elbowed the wolf into the stomach.

The wolf moaned in pain as he grabbed his stomach and fell on his knee.

"Never try this again! And to be sure you will not do this again!" She hit him with her ellbow in his neck and the wolf collapsed on the ground unconscious...

"What a jerk..."

"You knocked him out!"

"I know Daimond... and I thought the Crew learned it from the last time..."

"Excuse me... we had learned... but this comrade here is new and didn't believe our warnings... I think he learned I lesson now..." eplained the fox

"I hope this for him..."

"And before I forget! The dinner is ready!"

"Nice to hear!"

"Then we should go!" said Daimond and they two left the place to get their dinner. On their way to the table they noticed that Hope hangs her head out of a window.

"What is wrong Hope?"

"I don't feel me well... I vomit all over the time..."

"You must be sea sick... we bring you better to the medic and they should take care of you..."

"When this is over I will never set a foot on a ship anymore..."

"Come on Hope... this isn't so bad when you are used to this..."

"If I ever get used to this..."

"We make a deal... we wait a week and then we talk about it again, ok?"

"If you want..." answered Hope before she vomited it again.

"And I thought I am not used to this..." began Daimond

"Well... life is full of surprises..."

"I believe even more now..."

"Now let us help Hope by her sea sickness..."

They brought Hope to the medics and as they came to the dinner they excused her because of her sea sickness. They understand it, eat their dinner.

During the dinner asked Fugeo: "I heard that a sailor grabs you..."

"That is right... but I rejected him!"

"You mean you beat him up!"

"Right..."

"Cateye told me that this poor guy must now clean up the floors with a teeth brush!"

"Then he will be busy for the next days..."

"Indeed!" laughed Fugeo and then he looked at Daimod. She was just busy to talk with Cynder about something t he thought: 'As I heard what happened I get a little worried... but more about her then Snowhair... and this feeling in my heart... what does it mean?'


	30. Two Dragons, One Feeling

A few days passed and everybody was fine. Hope get a little used to sea travel and her sea sickness getting better, while the others were fine.

It was in the middle of the night as Daimond laid awake in her cabin, lost in her thoughts. She thought about her father and ask herself if he was fine...

`In Seafang I had the chance to go with Cantrix father and so to see my father again... but instead I choose to go with the others...' thought Daimond.

She looked out of the window and continues to think: `Father... are you okay? Do you miss me?' She paused. `Of course me must miss me... but why... why I haven't even send a message to him?'

She slowly stand up and walked quietly out of the cabin trying not to wake Leaf and Hope. `Fugeo says that it helps him to think clear, when he watches the stars in the middle of the night... perhaps it can help me too...'

She walked on the Deck and went to the Ships side. It was a clear and beautiful night with a fall moon. She was amazed how awesome the sky looked like in the night.

She continues to looks at the stars and took a deep breath. She began to forget to think about her worrys and her mind became clear. And after a few minutes she knew why she decided so... she wanted to met the world that she neuer saw before... she didn't want to leave her only fiends she have... and she wanted to stay by Fugeo... even thought she didn't understood it completely why...

`Fugeo was right... it helps to watch the stars...' smiled Daimond. She was about to return to her cabin as she noticed that Fugeo sit in the near and gazed at the moon. It looks like he doesn't notice Daimond the whole time.

`I wonder me how long he sits already here and gazed at the moon...' wondered Daimond and continues to thought `He looks sweet in the moonlight... and I have this feeling again when he is in the near... could this feeling properly be...?' She just wanted to approach him as he heard that he said to himself: "Why... why I needed so long to realize it? The feelings inside me... why I didn't knew it from the first time?" He took a deep breath and continues:

"How I was able to find so a beautiful dragoness?  
Her Light purple body is more beauty as the sky in the sunset...  
The yellow belly of her is like the sun...  
The eyes are great like a sapphire... so blue like her graceful wings...  
And her glitter scales remember me on the stars in the night...  
When I hear her voice I hear the melody of singing birds...  
I think if I could stroke her hairs they will be soft and warm like herself...  
So warm I would feel when I see her...  
I wish I could show her these feelings... towards this dragoness...  
The dragoness Daimond…"

Daimond didn't knew what she should think about it... think Fugeo serious about her in this way? Does he have these feelings? And... did she have the same feelings for him?

She began to listen to her heart and her feelings... and then she approached Fugeo and said: "It is a beautiful night... do you agree Fugeo?"

Fugeo turned surprised aroung he and realized that was Daimond: "Daimond! I didn't notice you... why are you not asleep?" "I am lost in thoughts..."

"Because of your father?"

"Yeah... I don't know why I didn't even send a massage to him that I am still alive..."

"You lived the most of your live only in a room... you are just excited about the new world that you just explore... because of this overwhelming you forget this..."

"But it was wrong from me..."

"Daimond... everybody makes mistakes... even the Chronicler did mistakes..."

"And you did mistakes too?" asked Daimond playful.

"Yes! I did mistakes too! Only nobody is perfect... but where is nobody?"

"I don't know!" laughed Daimond.

After they laughed for a short time they lookedat the stars and the mond and Daimond said: "It looks so beautiful..." Fugeo looked at her and replied: "Yeah... it is beautiful..."

Daimond blushed as she noticed that Fugeo watched her... and then she looked at him and they two gazed into each others eyes... without knowing what they do, their faces neared each other, moves their heads slightly and before they realized it the kissed each other...

They held the kiss for the while before they broke away and gazed into their eyes...

As Fugeo realized what just happened he turned embressed his head around and said: "Sorry..."

Daimond blushed from this incident but she only replied: "You don't to be sorry..."

"Really?"

"Really... I enjoyed it! And I know that you enjoyed it too!" smiled Daimond

"You are right... I have these feelings since we met back on this evening... I needed a long time before I realized my feelings..."

"I think I have these feelings too, Fugeo... I heard earlier what you said about me to yourself..."

"You are already so long here?"

"Yes... and I think... it was really sweet what you said..."

"Thank you..." replied Fugeo with a deep blush

"Fugeo..."

"Yes?"

Daimond hesitated but answered: "I love you..."

Fugeo was surprised... he has his feelings for Daimond but he wasn't sure if she has the same feelings back... and inside him something told him to say the same towards her.

"I love you too..." he replied and they both snuggled together, Daimond rapped her tail arounds Fugeo, while Fugeo laid one of his wings on her back and they two continues to watch the stars...


	31. Reactions of others

In the next morning woke Spyro up and noticed that Fugeo wasn't here. 'Already awake... like always...' thought Spyro and left the Cabin. In the corridor saw Spyro Leaf and greeted her: "Good morning Leaf!"

"Good morning Spyro! Did you saw Daimond today?"

"Sorry... but I just woke up... why you ask?"

"Because then I woke up I didn't saw Daimond... and this is unusual..."

"You are right... normally she is the last one who wakes up in the morning..."

"Good morning! Did you sleep well?"

"Morning Snowhair... I slept well thanks... but... do you know where Daimond is? I miss her since I woke up..."

Snowhair smiled and Said: "She is save don't worry..."

"Do you know where she is?"

"In my cabin asleep... and she have company..."

Neither Leaf or Spyro didn't understand what Snowhair wanted to tell them. They remained silence until Spyro questioned: "What do you mean with... 'Company'?"

"lt is better that I show it to you..." Said Snowhair and opened the door to her cabine and let Leaf and Spyro look inside. But their eyes widened as they looked into the cabine. They spotted Daimond and Fugeo asleep and snuggled together. Daimonds tail is wrapped arounds Fugeos and one of Fugeos wings laid on Daimond, while his head rested next to Daimonds and looks like he just smiled. "What... what going on?" whispered Spyro

"How looks like for you?" answered Snowhair as she closed the door.

"They snuggled together... are they... in love?"

"They are... they realized their feelings in the night... Daimond couldn't sleep and went to the deck of the ship... Fugeo was already there because of his habits... I don't know what happened exactly but as I woke up and left my carbine they was about to return to the Cabins to sleep a while... they must stayed up for the rest of the night... well... since I know Fugeo very well I was able to say what going on as I saw how close they walked together. After I asked them they confirmed my guess and I let them sleep in my cabin..."

"I may know they two not so long but I will congratulations them then they are awake..."

I agree with you Spyro!"

"I can guess the rest will be surprise by this massage..."

"True... how about breakfast?"

"Good idea!

"I am with you!"

Snowhair, Leaf and Spyro went to the dinner cabine to take their breakfast. White they ate Hunter and Sparx showed up and Sparx asked Spyro: "How did you come to the idea to left me alone? Who knows if the black deaths brother not waits for this moment to kill me!" "Sparx... Fugeo wasn't in the cabine as we wake up... and I trust Fugeo so far like Cynder because I never heard something bad about him..." "Man Hunter! Wake up! Because he and the black death ARE siblings nobody should trust them! I mean... the female freak wanted to eat me once!"

"Don't talk about them like so! Or I use you as bait in the next time we try to catch some fish with the rods and nets!" "Great... this weird cat again..."

"You really don't have some respect to somebody..."

"Forget him... I only want to know if you know what going on with Scareye?"

It took a while for Spyro until he understand that Cateye means Fugeo. 'l will never understand why Cateye call us always with the nicknames that he gave us...' Thought Spyro himself and asked: "Why do you ask?"

"Because I didn't saw him today and since we both wake up in the nearly same time I know something is wrong!"

"Nothing is wrong... he just stayed the half night awake and sleeps now..."

"Wow... what causes him to be awake so long?"

"Perhaps he tried to make plans to kill us!"

"Sparx! He isn't that bad! He stayed awake because of Daimond!"

"What is with the odd hair weariness? Did she lose her hair?"

Spyro only shakes his head in unbelief. Why did he have so an annoying step brother? And then he answered: "She didn't lose her hair... she and Fugeo spend time together in this night and realized something..."

"Why she should spend time-" begun Sparx but then he remembered on something... and this memory bring him to an idea he really didn't like, "Don't tell me... that... she likes him!"

"Sorry but... so far I know now they two are a couple now!"

"Now I can kill myself! I thought we are doomed enough as I heard that you are together with the female freak and that she has a twin sister and older brother... but the Brother of Death has now a girlfriend!"

"Scareye and Bluehair as a couple? I think that will cause some interesting situations on board..."

"So... here are now two more dragons in the bond of love..."

"Who is in love?" asked Cynder as she came to the table together with Hope. "By the way," continued Hope, "where is Daimond? Did she wake up earlier?"

"No... she sleeps in my room and about your question Cynder... Daimond and Fugeo are in love!"

The black twins locked at each other and then Cynder told: "Daimond and Fugeo are together? That is great! I think they will be a nice couple!"

"I agree with you... even that it means that I am the only one of us three who doesn't have a lover..."

"I am sure you will find somebody one day!"

"True!"

"Why... why will nobody realize that means the death to us then the terrible family begins to spread..." complained Sparx.


	32. Outburst

In Snowhairs cabin woke Fugeo slowly up and as he was awake he looked to Daimond and thought: ,When this is only a dream I hope I never wake up...' and strokes her Hair softly. 'l wonder me what how the others will think about it... Snowhair thinks that is great... well... so far I know the others only Sparx will have a problem with it... but... since we don't really like each other this doesn't bother me...'

He looked out of the window and spotted the position of the sun. 'Either Cateye changed the course for some reasons or it is really late in the day now... or a combination of both...' Fugeo returned his view to Daimond and smiled as she began to stir. She woke slowly up and Fugeo greeted her: "Good morning my light purple love..."

"Morning my burning heart..."

"Did you sleep well?"

"With you on my side I sleep gently." Smiled Daimond. After the rubbed their snouts at each other means Daimond: "How about to eat something?"

"Good idea!"

As they leaved the cabine spotted Sparx them. He flew towards them and complained to Daimond: "I thought you are only weird by your looks but now I must realize that you must be brainless when you have feelings for the Brother of the black death!"

"Let me guess... Snowhair told you already about us?"

"I thought you can trust Snowhair about secrets..."

"Who said I wanted to keep it as a secret?"

"True..."

"Thanks for ignoring me… but yeah! This white fur weariness already told it the others! And the part that I don't believe is the fact that they are happy for you!"

"How doomed do you believe you are now?"

"I think it is better to kill myself before you has a change!"

"Sparx... if anybody of wanted you death you wouldn't be survived our sea travel so long..." "Perhaps that is part of a big plan to kill us all! Your brain must really leave you when you are so stupid to believe him! You are really a brainless, totally crazy hair wearer of a dragon! As Ape you would be fit more from your intelligence and looks!"

Daimond was shocked by this insulting of her by Sparx and for Fugeo was this too much! He rammed Sparx with his front paw on the wall hold him in position and growled: "Don't! Insult! Her! Like! THAT! Or your will be right about what you thinks about me! DID YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Sparx shuddered. He never saw an outburst of Fugeo like this! He was able to count each of Fugeos sharp teethes and doesn't doubt for a moment that only one more mistake would be his last one... I... I understand..." answered Sparx quietly...

Fugeo accepted this answer and tossed Sparx along the corridor and shouted: "Don't dare to speak one more insulting word! And now leave before I forget me!"

Sparx didn't need to tell him this twice! He instantly left the place and didn't bother to look back!

Daimond looked with wide eyes at Fugeo. Snowhair was right what she told her about Fugeo... normally calm and friendly but then somebody manages to anger him... oh dear ancestors!

Fugeo calmed down and noticed the expression of Daimonds face... and he looked down told her. "Daimond... I... I... I'm sorry..."

Daimond approached him and said to Fugeo: "You don't to be sorry... I understand why you reacted so..."

"Really?"

"Really!" answered Daimond and gave Fugeo a kiss on the lips. "And come on now and forget it... I am hungry!"

"I'm coming!"

And they were on their way to the dinner room.


	33. An unpleasing Surprise

Spyro and Cynder just walked around the ship after they finished their breakfast. As they left the dinner room the noticed that Fugeo and Daimond entered the room themselves and Leaf wanted instantly to chance the bandage of Fugeos leg. But for Fugeos sake he will be full healed soon.

Spyro spotted after a while Sparx and noticed that he has a terrified look in his face. 'I wonder me what happened that he have this look…' he thought and asked Cynder "Hey Cynder… is it just me or is something wrong with Sparx?"

Cynder looked and understood what Spyro means. "No idea and I am truly not interested to know…"

"I can understand you… but I go to talk with him…"

"If you want… but this is a thing you must do alone… I going to talk with Daimond a little… see ya later!" said Cynder and gave Spyro a kiss on his check before she left him in place.

Spyro approached his adopted brother and questioned: "Is something wrong?"

"You ask me if something wrong? You know what is wrong! We are on a ship together with the Black Death and her siblings! And this dead bringing scar wearer just killed me nearly a while ago!"

"Wait… Fugeo tried to kill you?"

"Yeah! And this because I told this freaking hairy dragoness how stupid she must be then she dates this guy!"

"Wow… whatever you told her exactly… it must pissed Fugeo really off then he tried to hurt you…"

"HE WANTED TO KILL ME! OR WHY DO YOU THINK HE SHOULD SLAM ME AT THE WALL AND AFTER HE SHOWED HIS TEETH HE THROWED ME ALONG THE CORRIDOR?"

"I think he just overreacted… I mean… you were mean to Daimond and her and Fugeo is a couple now…"

"It doesn't excuse the try to kill me!"

"Sparx, Sparx, Sparx…"

Spyro went to the first deck and saw that Cateye watched carefully the sky. Spyro looked up and wasn't able to spot anything… he went to Cateye and asks him: "Something wrong?"

"Can you see the few islands behind us?"

Spyro nodded.

These are the Borders of the territory of the pirate captains Scratch and Sniff..."

"Wasn't this the parrots that arrested us and let us fight in their arena?"

"You mean to let me fight Sparx…"

"Yes… I knew that you know them… I was aboard during your fights and even as the dark army attacked to get Cynder…"

"You were aboard? How comes?"

"Snowhair and Fugeo didn't tell much about me? Huh?"

"No… not really… only that he never saw somebody like you before…"

"I am a pirate by myself… but unlike some other pirates I have honors… and a codex… like never harm paying passengers…"

"WE ARE ABOARD OF A PIRATE SHIP?"

"Sparx… I think we can trust him… I doubt that Snowhair and Fugeo paid him to bring us to the island if we cannot trust him…"

"Man… the brain of everybody must make holidays in these days…"

"But why are you worried?"

"We hate us each other… on this day I was only aboard for business with them… to claims our territories… but it never came to this… so it is so that we get instantly attacked if they spot us…"

"Not good…"

"You are right… this is the reason why I watch the sky carefully…"

"But I thought… their ship is destroyed…"

"Only their main ship…"

"Oh…"

Suddenly Cateye spotted a dark point in the sky. He looked quickly into his telescope and his reaction was: "Oh no…"

"What?"

"That is their actual main ship! I really hoped they are not here!"

"You mean…"

"Yes! The pirates Scratch and Sniff..."


	34. Upcoming attack

Spyro didn't think twice what to do! While Cateye prepares his crew for a possible attack from the sky he runs to the others. To his luck they are all in the same room and he told them as he entered the room: "Guys! We have a problem!"

"What is it Spyro?"

"Pirates will properly approach us!"

"Spyro… from which direction will these pirates come?"

"From the sky… and Cynder, Sparx and I know these pirates already…"

"Oh no… don't tell me…"

"Sorry… but it is so…"

"Well… since they have flying ships… it will be interesting to take them down…"

"What do you mean Fugeo?"

"To make sure that a ship can fly you need it with so less weight as possible… and then you need something to bring it to the air… I think they use a very light gas… but fact is… they cannot risk having to much weight or serious damage…"

"I see your point…"

"Well… I think we should go to Cateye…"

The others agreed and went to the deck to talk with Cateye. As he spotted the group he guessed: "You know what the matter is?"

"Indeed… and I wonder me…"

"If they want to attack us? Well… they are on the way to us but they signaled that we have a Parley… that means they allowed us to discuss with them…"

"So… let me guess… on board could be properly something that could be usefull for them?"

"Well… I guess so… I think that wouldn't be good if they spot you…"

The others think about it and they agreed… even Sparx agreed with them and was glad that they do something good from his view of the point.

After a while a smaller boat comes from the flying ship and approached a small island in the near. Cateye instantly know that Scratch and Sniff wants to talk with him on this island… he ordered his crew to prepare a boat for him and that the cannons should be ready to shoot instantly of something went wrong. He looked with his telescope to the island and saw that the pirate captains have five other pirates with them. He chooses five peoples of his crew and set off to the small island.

The others watched Cateyes actions and Spyro questioned: "Why he set off to this island with only five crew members with him?"

"The Parley rule… it allows you to talk with the pirates without getting hurt… but the conditions is that you went so good as alone… or in this case every side have the same accounts of crew members with them…"

"Interesting…"

"Well… let's see what results comes and then what are the next steps…"

They waited for good an hour until Cateye comes back. He gave his crew instructions and went to Spyro and the others: "Ok… I have a good and a bad massange… the bad one is… we have to fight!"

"Great… we are dead…"

"The good news is… we have a change since they are interested to get a few of you alive… they somehow know that Spyro and Cynder are aboard and want them to catch because somebody want them…"

"Why we don't just give the Black Death to them and then we just continue our travel?" guessed Sparx but he regrets this after he noticed the looks on Spyro, Hope and Fugeo.

"That means they will try to get on the ship…"

"Indeed…"

"How about WE get on their ship and blow it up? They have for sure a few… explosive stuffs aboard…"

"Sounds interesting Fugeo… what is your plan?" asked Snowhiar.

"Well then… listen…"

At the same time on board of the ship from Scratch and Sniff talk the two parrots about the attack on Cateyes ship.

"Well then… without the information of our customer we wouldn't notice that Cateye dares to intrude our territory…"

"But if he indeed have these two dragons aboard it will be not so nice… think about the last time!"

"Yeah… but we had the bad luck that the dark army attacked… now they are gone and nobody would interrupt us…"

"I doubt that you are right… if I look at the idiots of our crew!


	35. The attack starts

On board of Cateyes ship was everybody ready fort he upcoming attack. But everybody was nervous as well because the upcoming ship is twice so big then their own and the enemy comes from above so that they cannot shoot them with the cannons. Cateye self hoped that the pirate parrots didn't lie and those they don't risk to hurt the dragons by shooting on the ship and that the plan works!

One Cateyes sailors approaching him and asked: "Sir… are you sure this is worth?"

"I see it so… if this works we can be sure that they never bother us anymore… and when this not works… well… we don't need to worry about something anymore…"

In another part of the ship wait Spyro, Cynder, Sparx and Hope for the ship to take the plan in action.

"Will this work?"

"I am not sure… but I trust the others…"

"I trust them too… and I hope everything works right…"

"This is crazy! Why I am with the greatest idiots of the world…"

"Because you wanted to go with me Sparx…"

"We are so dead…"

Minutes passed while the Ship of Scratch and Sniff neared them but it seemed like hours and everybody was ready for cannon shoots. But to the surprise for the most of the crew that the other ship never shoot a single cannon… instead small flying boats leaves the ship and neared them and from the ship self comes ropes down and with them pirates from the attacking ship.

Cateye gave the command to attack and the crew began to shoot with the cannons at the incoming boats and attacks the upcoming pirates while the ship self prepares to land on the side of Cateyes ship.

Some of the boats get hit from the cannons but others were able to enter the ship and the fights on the ship began. Meanwhile the ship of the parrots lands in the water beside them and the pirates on board began to enter the ship.

Everywhere fights the two sides on the ship and Cateye fights his way to Spyro and Cynder for entering the other ship. While he was busy to fight one pirate he noticed that another try to slash him from behind. Before anybody could react the two enemies were hit from two fire balls and as Cateye looked at the source of the attack he spotted Fugeo who fights together with Diamond very well against the pirates. Cateye was impressed that Daimond fight so well and that Fugeo was able to fight even that his leg is bandaged.

But he didn't pay his attention very long to them and he continues his way to Cynder and Spyro. They were just busy to fight bunch of pirates while Snowhair and Hunter shot arrow after arrow and every of them hit the target.

Cynder spotted Cateye and she used her air breath to create a small tornado to make the path from Cateye clear.

"It is time to fulfill our part of the plan!"

"I agree with you! Now climb on my back now!"

Cateye obeyed and climbed on Spyros back and together with Cynder they took their way on the other ship. The pirates noticed it and tried to stop them on their way and to capture the two dragons. While the other crew took advance of this reaction and push the pirates slowly back. But here was still to many of them and for every defeated pirate another was instantly here.

After minutes Spyro and Cynder were aboard of the ship and were surprised that Hope was already here and keep the pirates busy with a breath of a combination of fire and darkness.

"Did I forget to tell you that I a darkfire dragon?"

"Yeah… you did…"

"Well… we should think about it later!" told Cateye and jumped form Spyros back. "We should hurry a little before these damm parrots find us!"

"I would say for this case you are a little late…"

The dragons and the cat turns around and spots the parrots on the shoulder of a ugly and stupid looking wolf with a saber in each hand and small cannon on his back.

"Wow… and I thought Scabb was an ugly thing but this takes to cake!"

"Well… thanks to the purple dragon here we needed somebody else because he took care of Scabb… but Rapt is stronger and slightly more intelligent then Scabb… well…" They turned to the other pirates. "Destroy this ship… the objects we wanted are aboard now… so we don't need to… be easy on them…"

"Sorry but we have something against it!"

They turned around and spotted Fugeo with a handful of the crew members of Cateyes ship.

"And your order… well… it is a little late…"

Scratch and Sniff looked at each other and then they turned to the other ship… they was able to get free and began to sail away.

"FOLLOW THEM! I WANT THIS SHIP ON THE GROUND OF THE SEA! And take care of them!"

"Go now! We buy you some time!" yelled Fugeo to Spyro and the others. They looked at each other and nodded to Fugeo and Cynder said: "Be carefull!" And stormed off.

"Follow them! Capture them but I will them ALIVE!"

"Hey you!"

Rapt turned around to Fugeo. "I challenge you to a fight!"

"Well… then will Rapt destroy you now…" answered Scratch and Fugeo and Rapt took a fighting stand while Cateyes mens fight against the pirates.


	36. Inside the ship

Spyro and the other made their way inside oft the pirate ship. They just passed another corridor as Cynder suddenly stopped.

"Cynder? Why did you stop?"

"I just thought… if Fugeo will be alright…"

"He will be… so far we know him he will…"

"Even with his leg?"

"Why? It is nearly healed…"

"But… he had a flesh wound… even when the wound himself is full healed it takes time before his leg will be back to his full strength…"

The realization of this fact hit them like a cannonball. Cynder was right! Even his muscles were terrible wounded in his leg after the incident with the Snap-Plant.

"Is he really so stupid to do such a thing while he know he is handicapped?"

"I think he didn't thought about it since he only want to buy us time… and this wouldn't be resolved if we continue to stand around and let them catch us…"

"Good point…"

"Spyro… I thought I just get an idea how we made them more difficult to catch them…"

"What is in your mind Cynder?"

"Well… what is the most terrible thing on a ship like this?"

"That is easy… fire! If anywhere breaks out a fire every sailor will try to get rip of the fire... why did-" but suddenly stopped Cateye understanding Cynders plan. "You plan to put fire here… they will them more busy to keep down we fire then to follow us!"

"Exactly!"

"That is genius!"

"Well… like I said once Spyro… I have my times…"

Spyro and Hope looked at each other knowing what would be their job now since they are the ones with a fire breath.

They continued to ran through the corridors and get rip of every pirate they meet and put so often as possible a fire on certain places.

Since they ran not the direct way to their goal to not let the pirates image out what they planned they comes to the prison track and caused in Spyro and Cynder to remember about the first time they had to deal with these pirates.

"I really remember me clearly how it was as I was their prisoner…"

"Like me Spyro…"

"Humph! Looks like I am not the only one of us who must have this experience…"

This statement caused the little group to look into one of the prisons. They were sure that all prisons were empty but after a better look they learned that in one of the prisons were somebody… but they couldn't say who…

"Who are you?"

"I am-" the persons in the shadow of the prisons room began as suddenly a straight red beam suddenly shoot between them exactly on the higher part of the cell door and melt the iron bars away and the remaining on the lower half fell down on the floor reveal the prisons door open.

"What was that?"

"That… I would guess Fugeos fire beam…"

"Wow… I have no idea why he shoot it but… well… we don't need to think about to open the door anymore…"

"Must be a strong guy!"

"I think we should introduce us…"

"How about to free me completely? The door may are opened but they chained me up because of one of my abilities!"

"How a nice guy…"

"I agree! But I think we should help him… after all... he isn't here freely…"

"You can say this twice!"

They walked into the prison and after everybody could see him clearly everybody gasped in surprise what they saw…


	37. The Black Dragon

Inside the prison cell saw Spyro and the others a black dragon that looks from the form just like Spyro. He his horns, back spines, tail end and wings were red. Also he has golden eyes. And he was chained up on all four legs, on his body even his tail, wings and neck were chained up.

After a while began Spyro to ask: "Why... why they would want to chain you up so hardly?"

"I already told you! Because of one of my abilities!" growled the dark dragon back.

"Which ability?"

"I show it to you after you set me free! And now hurry! It is very uncomfortable to be chained up like this!"

"And I thought nobody can be so mean like Sparx..."

"I agree with you Spyro..."

The dark dragon turned his head towards Spyro after he heard his name: "So... you are Spyro..."

"Yes I am... why?"

"Because I searched for you... I was originally about to find the Chronicler to ask him where I could find you..."

"Why?„

"You ask a lot questions! How about a deal... you set me free, I help you to finish your business and then I answer all your questions purple head!" "Sounds fair to me..."

"I don't know Spyro... can we trust him?"

"If it comes hard of hard we are four against one!" interrupted Cateye. "True..."

"Okay... then this is settled..."

And then they were busy for a few minutes to set the dark dragon free. "By the way... who are you?" questioned Cynder after they set him free.

"My name is Spyke!" answered the black dragon as he suddenly disappears. "And you should memorize it!" he continued from behind them.

"Did he just... teleported?"

"Well... this would be a reason to chain him up so drastic..."

"I wonder are his other abilities..."

"Properly dark abilities..." guessed Cynder.

"You will see Cynder…" added Hope "and you will properly surprised…"

"How will you know that?"

"Just trust her… and Hope… it is good to see you again…"

"I told ya that we see us again… even thought I didn't expect it so early…"

"This world is really small!"

"You know him?"

"We had a way along way back… but I think we tell it to you later…"

As they walked for a while they bumped into a bunch of Pirates and Spyke shouted: "Payback time!"

He runs towards them and shot down a few whit fire balls and as he was between the pirates he rose slightly into the air and a net of electric surrounded him and shocked every pirate in the near for good. After that he looked at the remain pirates took a deep breath and froze the pirates to an ice block and shattered the blocks with earth bullets As he was finish he noticed the others only looked at him.

"I... I must dream... a black dragon used like the purple dragon all four elements..."

"Oh... believe me! We have a many in common..."

"And I think I don't want to know..."

"This depends on you... but you should! Because it wouid interest you..." chuckled Spyke. "By the way... how about to tell me what you planned here!"

The others looked at each other and then they decided to tell Spyke about their plan.

After he knows everything about it he said: "That sounds perfect for me! But first we do something else!"

"And what?"

"Get my sister free!"

"Cross is here too?" asked Hope

"Who?"

"It's his sister…"

"Ok… but where we should search for her?"

"Uhm…"

"DON'T TOUCH ME EVEN MORE YOU IDIOT!" shouted a female voice

"I would say just follow this voice…"


	38. Cross and the target

Spyro and the others followed the voice to the source and ended by a closet up door. They could clearly hear: "Leave me alone! I already told your boss that I am not interested!"

"This is the reason why I am here! I have the order to get rid of you!" said another voice

"WHAT?"

Spyro and the other was shocked what they just heard but before they could even do anythign the door was burst open by Spyke and shouted at the pirates: "LEAVE HER ALONE IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!"

The pirate turned around in fear and didn't even think twice after he heard the dragon and ran away. Spyke however turned to a bird cage and the others but Hope were surprised to see a red raven inside it. Spyke simply asked: "Are you ok?"

„Yeah! I am fine Spyke! I am really glad that you was able to get out... how did you manage it?"

„I had a little help from these people here!" He pointed behind them and as the red raven saw Hope she called out: "HOPE! Long time no see! How are you been?"

"I am fine Cross... thanks!"

"And who are your friends here?" She looked at the others and as she saw Spyro she asked Spyke: "Isn't he-"

"I know Cross! But we don't have the time for this! So far I know from then the pirates are just busy and that is the perfect time to get out of here and to leave a goodbye present to them!" Cross only sighed and answered: "That's alright... but could you set me free please?" While Spyke and Cross talked to each other mentioned Cynder to Spyro: "I would just say she and Spyke are the opposite version of you and Sparx... he is mean and she is very kind for me..." "I agree with you Cynder... and Hope... is she..."

"She is Spykes sister... like you Spyro Spyke was raised by foster parents... with the difference his parents were red ravens way back..."

"But how do you know him?"

„We used to work together before the Chronicler took me to his Island and met you later... but it would take to much time now to tell you the hole story..."

"Let's hope we are able to still learn your story after we finished our business here..."

"You know that plan is full with risks?" Spyro and the others snapped back to the reality as they heard Cross question.

"We know... but if we just run away they may follow us..."

"You have a point..."

"By the way... we heard outside that you said no to something... what was the matter?"

"These two parrots thought I am cute and wanted that I became the mate of one of them..." explained Cross

"I think why you said no... these brain-death dirty birds aren't your type! Either I get pregnant before you would mate with anybody like them!" laughed Spyke

"You know that male dragons cannot get pregnant?"

"That's the reason why I said that!" answered Spyke with a grin. "But now let's go!"

They continued their way as Cross asked Spyke: "Do they know about it?"

"Not yet! First I will get these pirates so painful as possible and then we are an their ship I will tell them everything!"

„Ok... but I never thought that this bad luck turned out like this..."

"Neither I am!"

They reached to door to the part of the ship that was their goal. But they spotted that a pirate guard the door.

"Ok... we should careful reach him and then we-" before Cateye could end his sentence Spyke already flew towards the pirate and reached out his claws and his claws suddenly were covered by ice and growed he attacked now with long and strong icy claws and rammed them into the chest of the surprised pirate. The two bodys flew at the door by the remaining force of flying and it broke open into the room. He comes out mentioned to Hope: "I bet this brings memories back!"

"Yeah... this brings memories back..." answered Hope unpleased.

Spyro just stared at the dragon. Spyke killed this pirate without hesitation. Wherever he came from... he didn't had an easy live there. "You could do that so easy too!"

"That isn't true!"

"Says you! But wait until I tell you a few things later!"

Spyro whatever only shakes his head in disbelieve and together with the others the entered the room in that they want to fulfill their plan: The room with the ammunition dump.


	39. Pirate VS Dragon

Meanwhile on the deck of the ship walk Fugeo and Rapt around in a circle waiting for the first strike from the other. Whoever may began this battle for real, Fugeo fulfilled his part of the plan! To buy Spyro and the others time. He is sure they near now the ammunition dump and would set up their plan. So he decided after this circle to attack Rapt. But Rapt was too impatient!

He leaped after Fugeo and swung his saber at him. Fugeo however managed to avoid this slash and shoot a fire ball at Rapt. He shoot his cannon at the Fireball and the cannonball disabled the fire ball and Fugeo jumped out of the way of the bullet. But he fall over because his leg wasn't able to hold his weight.

His leg may from the sight healed but his muscles on the leg haven't regenerated completly yet!

'Dammit! Why I was so stupid to forget about this?' thought Fugeo while he tried to avoid Rapt's attacks. But Rapt grasp him suddenly and throws him into the air. Fugeo took a chance for it and charged his fire beam. But as he aimed he realized that a cannon ball was already on the way to him. Since he wouldn't be able to fly fast enough to avoid it he shoots the beam at the cannon ball.

After he shoots a small grin appears on Fugeo's face. He may wasn't able to hit Rapt directly but he burned the head of one of the pirates away and on the underside of the ship was for sure now a hole and the ship will slowly fill up with water. So some of the pirates were forced sooner or later to deal with the incoming water and to find the hole in order to close it because here is a risk that the ship would going to much weight to took of into the air.

Fugeo stayed with the help of his wings in Mid-Air and looked at Rapt and cursed as another cannon ball hit him directly into the stomach. The force behind this shoot forced him to lose his breath and he fall on the floor. He coughed badly as he slowly tries to stand up again but he felt suddenly burning pain on his back. Rapt was able to strike him from behind and then he kicked Fugeo into the face and he flew a few meters and hit the mast of the ship.

Rapt laughed hysterical as Scratch said coldly: "Stop to fool around and kill this worthless dragon..."

Rapt stopped and walked over to Fugeo, who struggle on his legs and as Rapt was about to hit Fugeo again as he spotted Fugeos preparing of a fire beam and jumped back to avoid the attack which hit the helm. The pirate parrots look angered at the mess. Because they aren't anymore able now to control the ships curse.

They led out curse over curse but as they looked at the fire dragon, they smiled. Fugeo laid on his side with his face away from them so that they could get a close look on his face and didn't look like as he would be able to stand up again soon. Scratch ordered Rapt: "Now... end this... let him pay for his... stupity..."

While Rapt walked toward him thought Fugeo: 'This will be the only chance to turn this over... even with the consequence...' And began to charge a third Fire Beam which Rapt, Scratch and Scapp luckily not notice since they aren't able to see his face. As they are above him and Rapt put his saber down to step Fugeo, he rolled out of the way and the saber hit instead of him the wooden floor. Rapt get out his other saber and as he looked at Fugeo he watched horrified as he spot the charged glow in Fugeos mouth. Before he even could react released Fugeo his Fire Beam and shoot trough Rapt's chest. After the Fire Beam died out stared Rapt to burned hole in his body before he fall over and was dead. The pirate parrots watched in disbelieve at their strongest man while his blood covered slowly the floor. Fugeo however only thought that he need now a good luck before rolled on the side and was to weak to stand up again. The third fire beam was to much for his body and now he doesn't have anymore energy for to do something. He only clutched his teeth as several pirates came closer to him after an order of their captain.

On board of Cateyes ship watched Daimond worried over to the pirate ship. She didn't notice that Fugeo went with other sailors over to the pirate ship to help Spyro and the others and wondered why Fugeo didn't told her something...

"Fugeo... I hope you will be save..."

"I believe he will be saving..." answered Leaf as she approached Daimond.

"Why?"

"It is only a feeling... what says your heart?"

Daimond remain silence for a moment and answered: "My heart teil me that Fugeo will be alright... but... something tells me that 1 should fly over to stop something terrible..."

"Daimond... I can understand that you are worried about Fugeo but-" Leaf cut off as she spotted by the pirate ship that several individuals jump of from the ship and wondered: "What's going on?"

Her question was answered as suddenly a tornado out of fire on the ship and caused a lot of damage on the ship. And after the tornado died down a growl was to hear that let everybody believe that a monster was on a killing tour. Daimond looked even more worried to the pirate ship: What going on here?


	40. Monster attack?

Meanwhile in the ammunition bump Spyro and the others noticed something happens on deck but they weren't able to tell exactly what going on.

"I wonder me if that Fugeos work there…"

"Don't ask me… I know he has some aces in his sleeve but I am not sure…"

"Well… let check it later when we are finish here…" told Cateye and took out a small device and began to hide it in the room… almost near of the explosive stuff. As he was finish he returned to the others and said: "Ok… here we are… now we have so… twenty minutes before we can watch this firework…"

"OK… then let's hurry!"

The group runs for good eight minute as they spotted several pirates running towards them. They instantly get in fighting position as the odd thing happens. The pirate didn't pay attention to them instead they passed them and were followed by the pirate parrots contently shouting: "To the ammunition bump! We need everything we got to blast this monster!"

After the pirates were out of the sight wondered Spyro: "Ok… what happened to them and what kind of monster should this be?"

"No plan… but if this a demon I would love it to crush him…"

"I know Bro… like in the old times…"

"You defeat a demon?"

"Yep! But I still not understand why everybody believed that is nearly impossible while I think this was a piece of cake…"

"Not everybody is like you Spyke…"

"Oh man… I know but it should be possible if they train hard enough!"

"I don't remember me that you ever did exercise… except the ordered ones…"

"Shut up!"

Cross signed only and wondered: "Why must my step brother be so mean…"

"I wonder me the same by mine step brother…"

"You have a step brother?"

"Yep… he is a dragonfly…"

"A DRAGONFLY? This is more hilarious then we fact that I was raised by red raves!"

"I don't want to interrupt but… the time is ticking!"

Spyro and Spyke nodded and continued their way. While they are on their way thought Spyro about the mentioned monster: Was this Fugeo or a monster that they must fight against? But why should they call Fugeo a monster?

"Thinking about the mentioned monster?"

"Yeah… I wonder me if…"

"We will see… and if it turns out good it will be easy for us!"

"You are right… thanks!"

After a few minutes they were by the stairs up the deck.

But Cynder stop suddenly and she means: "Guys… do you think that here smells a little like… burning?"

The others took a smell and noticed that Cynder was right… it smells indeed burned.

"Could it be that a fire broke out?"

"Perhaps it was Fugeo… but here is something else… if it here really a monster we should hear fighting sounds here… but it is complete silence…"

Then suddenly they hit a realization… if it is silence that means nobody was here to fight it… but this means…

"That everybody on deck must be death…"

"Ok… either Fugeo was able to kill this thing or this thing waits for another killing…"

"We have only one way to know it!"

The others nodded uneasy and soon they were on the deck. But what they saw let their but Spyke the blood freeze. The whole deck was a burned mess and everywhere they could find burned bodies or destroyed things… but they wasn't able to find anything that belongs to a dragon.

"I wonder me if Fugeo is ok…"

Suddenly has Spyro a bad feeling… here isn't a monster in sigh but no sigh of Fugeos body…

Before he could even continue his thought the whole group heard a growl from a near door and as the looked at the door a dragon stepped out… they recognize the dragon as Fugeo but here were difference about him: His eyes are black like the night with yellow irises, his entire body looked like it is burning, his horns, spikes and claws turned turns black too and over his whole body are suddenly blue glowing markings and on his fore head is a dragon head with surrounding wings with a symbol of fire around it.

Spyro was sure… this is a similar situation likes back by the Snap-Plant… but somehow different… and he had the feeling that Fugeo wasn't himself anymore…

"Fugeo… are you alright?"

Fugeo didn't react to Cynders question; instead he let out a loud roar and leaped suddenly at them!


	41. Spyke VS Fugeo

Spyro and the others jumped to avoid Fugeos attack while Spyke spoke to Cynder: „It looks like with your friend is everything alright!"

"He isn't my friend... he is my brother and he never would attack us!"

"A great brother you have..."

"I think he isn't after us sis!" told Hope

"What do you mean Hope?"

"Look!"

Cynder looked at Fugeo and noticed that he followed Spyro in the air and shoot fire balls at him. Spyro is able to avoid the attacks but he knew that it is only a matter of time before Fugeo is able to get him. 'Why is he attacking us?' As he suddenly heard a splash and looked behind him.

Instead of Fugeo was now Spyke with an smirk in face. "Why are you flying away? He wasn't a big treat..."

After Spyke spoke these words something shoot out of the water and Fugeo was suddenly above the two dragons. While they watched surprised Fugeo charged a Fire Beam and shoots it at Spyro. Spyro however was able to doge it but he could feel that the heat around the beam was enough to left burn marks on his back.

Spyke only shake his head and means: "You look that you get away! I take care of this insect!" And flew against Fugeo. Fugeo however didn't pay attention at Spyke and was about to attack Spyro again as he suddenly get hit from Spyke. He used the earth breath and shouted to Fugeo: "If you want him you must pass me first!"

From the distance means Cross to the two dragonesses with Cateye on the back of Cynder: "Oh oh... this cannot doing well..."

"I hope he know what he is doing..."

"I would more worry about your brother!" replied Cross

"True... I mean... I can tell that Spyke is able to do a lot..."

Cynder looked back at the fighting dragons... whoever will win... she has to worry about the other...

Back to the fight Spyke were able to hurt Fugeo a lot but it got boring for him and thought: 'time to end this!'

He flew above Fugeo and charged in his direction while ice began to cover his body and formed him a large ice spear. Fugeo however noticed the attack and began to spin around. Suddenly a tornado out of fire is formed. It melt the ice from Spyke away and burned him badly. Before he could react was Fugeo suddenly behind him and slashed him with his tail blade. Spyke shouted in pain and teleported behind Fugeo and his body was covered with rocks and formed a big hammer. This rock hammer fall at Fugeo but he simply avoid it and shoot another Fire Beam. Spyke was able to teleport out of the hammer only to see that the Beam shoot a large hole into the rocks.

Spykes eyes widened as Fugeo punched him from behind into his back. Spyke was now already pissed off. He slashed at Fugeo wildly not thinking about the next move!

Meanwhile in the munitions bump of the Pirate ship the pirates were in the middle of their prepare as one pirate suddenly shouted: "Captains! I found here something!"

Scapp and Scratch wondered what this Idiot found. He only pointed to a beam above the explosive and means: "It looks like somebody forgot his clock!"

The two parrots suddenly looked surprised and flew towards the "Clock". After a quick look they realized that was actual a bomb and the clock just began to ring!

The two parrots only look at each other and said: "Crap!"

Fugeo and Spyke were still in their close combat as they heard suddenly an explosion. Fugeo turned around to see that the pirate ship just explode. Spkye just realized his chance and get it! He used his electric breath to stun Fugeo for a moment and charged another attack.

Cross realize what Spyke about to do is. "Heck! Your friend will be for sure death now!"

"Why?"

"Because Spyke is about to use his Elemental Wrath!"

"Is he crazy? He know very well that we survived that attack barely in the last time!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The Elemental Wrath is Spykes most powerful attack! Its concentrate all four elements into one huge attack! It could destroy the half of a large city!" explained Hope

"Oh no! But... is it sure that can stop Fugeo?"

"Deadly sure! Why do you ask?"

"Because... it is impossible that Fugeo is still standing... this beam attack from him... he is normally only able to use it two times before he is to excaused for more!"

Hope realized what this means! Fugeo has properly used it once before they saw him again and now in this fight he used it already two times. This makes three times in THIS day! So Fugeo should be unable to even stand but he is still fighting with full energy!

Spyke however shoot his Elemental Wrath and after everything was clear wasn't any sigh of Fugeo here. Spyke was sure he killed the fire dragon. Even more he was surprised as suddenly an arm wrapped around his throat and legs holding his hips and then a paws with the claws was rammed into his back. His eyes widened in the terrible pain he looked the attacker and realized that Fugeo managed to survive his attack and to sneak behind him!

Fugeo let him go and gripped his tail and swung Spyke with full force away from him. He flew extreme fast to a small Island and hit the side of a small mountain very hard. He falls of from the wall and revealed a deep dent.

Spyke struggled to get up, not willing to lose again Fugeo. He looked up at him and saw that Fugeo waited in Mid-Air.

'I am not giving up to a dragon like him! I destroyed DEMONS! He is nothing compared to them... a insect compared to...' He wasn't able to complete his thoughts because his body gave up and he collapsed on the ground.

Hope, Cynder, Cross and Cateye went to the island and rushed to Spyke fast as possible and after a fast check they were able to say that Spyke was still alive.

Fugeo however didn't pay anymore attention toward the small group on this Island. His eyes search for his real target: Spyro!


	42. The Burden of Fugeo

On board of Cateyes ship everybody watched what just happened. Everybody was speechless about Fugeos changes and that he attacked Spyro! And they were surprised that he took out an unknown dragon with such a force!

While Fugeo searches for Spyro asked Daimond: "Is this… really Fugeo?"

"From the shape yes… but… I am not sure by these different from the looks…" answered Snowhair.

"This is Fugeo… or at least his body…"

Everybody turned to Hunter which holding a bandaged arm. He go wounded during the fights and together with Leaf, Snowhair took care of her brothers wound.

"What do you mean? What is wrong with Fugeo?"

Hunter walked towards them, cleared his throat and explained: "You must see… Fugeo carries a burden which began on the day in that Malefor was sealed away times ago… it is possible that even Fugeo didn't know that until now but he is a Retac dragon… one of the special dragons of the world…"

"But I thought Spyro is the only special dragon…"

"You are wrong Sparx! Except the purple dragon each element have their own special dragon… me as a nature dragon the special dragon of the earth element… or the diamond dragons for the ice dragons." explained Leaf

"That is right Leaf! And Fugeo is the special dragon of fire! The Retac dragon!"

"And what made these Special dragons special?"

"The nature dragons were able to control the plants in the world with their will… it is possible that I lay a seed of a tree on the ground and they let it grow until it is big like a house…" explained Snowhair.

"While the diamond dragons were able to manipulate and to create Crystals…" continued Daimond.

"Were did you know that?"

"From my father…"

"I see!"

"And what is about these freaking Retac dragons?"

"The Retac dragons were the physical strongest dragons and true masters of the fire… but since the first Retac dragon they carry a burden… a curse..."

"What kind of curse?"

"Back in the time of Malefor were the first four elemental special dragons the actual Guardians of their time... and one of the dragons gave the Retac dragons their name! The fire Guardian Retac."

"Í didn't know that the Retac dragons get the name from the first one…"

"Not many know that but to continue: Deep in his heart loved Retac a beautiful dragoness and she returned his feelings. They mated and she laid one egg but soon after the egg was laid attacked Malefor with his forces Warfang and during the fight the dragons were able to catch Malefor and stopped the fight Soon the decision came that Malefor should be imprisoned in the Convexity. Uncomfortably during the sealing Malefor were able to use his Convexity breath against one dragon… Retac but before it hits him his mate jumped in the way and was killed instantly by the force. Retac couldn't believe his lost and realized that it was impossible for him to get Malefor for that… he continued his life and raised his only son. Soon after his death the dragons noticed that his descendants have the same abilities like Retac himself… so they began to call these descendants after the name of their ancestor Retac…"

Hunter paused a moment before he continued: "But soon after the next purple dragon was born the terrible curse began to show of… the dragons showed suddenly the markings like the guardians normally wears times ago on their body and parts of their body turns into the colors of their ancestor and tried to kill the purple dragons! Later they discovered that Retacs soul didn't fused with the world like all the other dragons but lives in the hearts of his descendants with his hate against Malefor… but his hate grew so strong that he want to kill EVERY purple dragon…"

"But why they never stop it?"

"They tried… but Retac self has too many descendants… if we just end one line of the Retac dragons another descendant's line will continue the exist of the Retac dragons… so they took the decide to keep the actual Retac line away from the purple dragon… this was the reason why his egg was on the way to the temple… to keep him and the next purple dragon seperated…"

"How do you know that?"

"Sorry… but I cannot tell this now…"

"And the other question is… he and Spyro traveled nearly a month together and nothing happened yet… why now?"

"This is a good question… normally if a Retac dragon saw a purple dragon the disaster begins instantly… but why not by Fugeo? Why did it take so long…"

"Will he stop?"

"Only when he was able to kill Spyro… not a second earlier…"

Daimond gasped and turned her head to look at Fugeo "Please… don't let your ancestor control you…"


	43. End of a fight

Spyro was in some bushes on a small island hiding from Fugeo. He knew something was wrong with him because he knew him well enough to say that Fugeo never would attack him… be couldn't tell what…

He watched the whole fight between Fugeo and Spyke and was impressed from the strength of both! He was sure if both of them were way back in Warfang to help them the fights were much easier… but right now Spyro has other worries… he saw that Fugeo took care of Spyke and seemed to not be interested to finish off the others…

Spyro guess that Fugeo only fought against Spyke because Spyke wanted to fight Fugeo… that means so long none of the others attack Fugeo, he would only focus in him but Spyro know that Fugeo isn't stupid and it is only a matter of time until he find him… he need a good idea soon!

But then he smells something and after a quick look he saw Fugeo put the trees on the island on fire. Spyro looked up and saw that Fugeo has trouble to see anything because of the smoke. He looked around in panic! If he put out down the fire Fugeo will find him but if he stays he will die because of the fire but again if the try to run away from the fire Fugeo will find him!

He thought about his situation and then he saw his chance! He took of into the air and flew so fast as possible away, being sure that Fugeo cannot spot him in the smoke. But then a sudden tornado of fire erupted and turned every plant on the island into ashes. After the smoke was away Spyro realized that Fugeo can spot him now and short after he began to chase after Spyro. Fugeo shoot fire balls against him and then he charged the next fire beam and shoot.

Spyro avoided the shoot but hit his left wing membrane and burned a part away. Unable to fly Spyro began to fall and landed on another small island.

After Spyro recovered from his crush on the ground he noticed that Fugeo was beside him and he hit Spyro with his tail and he flew against a nearby rock.

Spyro stand up, still dizzy but knowing that he cannot escape anymore and watched Fugeo, which slowly approached Spyro ready to kill him as suddenly a voice interrupted: "Fugeo! Stop please!"

Fugeo turned around and spot Daimond walking slowly towards him: "Please… don't do this…"

It looks like that Daimond's words affected Fugeo. He began to struggle and he began to hold his head with closed eyes like he had a headache.

But Fugeo let suddenly out a roar and looked like that he recovered from this! He turns his towards Spyro and charged a last time his Fire Beam. But Daimond jumped between them and begged: "Fugeo please… I don't want that you became a murder… Please fight it!"

Fugeo didn't looks like he cared about Daimonds begs and as he fired up his head turned suddenly around and shoot the Fire Beam into nowhere. His eyes widened for a moment of surprise but suddenly he roared like he was in pain. He jump up, standing for a moment on his back legs while holding his head in pain, before he collapsed on the ground struggling. Daimond slowly walked to Fugeo as she was suddenly hit from his Tail blade causing a wound on her check. After Fugeo saw the result he suddenly roared even louder and it looks like he suffered a gigantic pain.

Daimond didn't think for a second, runs to Fugeo, scoop him up, laid her head on his shoulder and said in tears: "Fugeo… please… come back in the way you truly are… I love you…"

Fugeo's eyes widened suddenly and he began to glow. Daimond only close her eyes and hold him tightly as suddenly a shockwave of fire erupts from Fugeo without hurting anyone and his appearance was normal again.

Daimond opened her eyes and looked in Fugeo's face. He had a light smile but with each breath he struggles. "I love you too…" was all he was able to say very weakly before he collapsed in Daimond's arms. Daimond quickly checked her love in worry and gave out a sign of relief as she realized that he was still alive.

She looked at Spyro and questioned: "Is everything ok?"

"I think so… but what was wrong with Fugeo?"

"This is kind of a complicated story…"

"I think we have some time before the others arrive here…"

Daimond nodded and began to tell Spyro everything what she learned from Hunter about Fugeo.

After she finished Spyro only said: "Poor Fugeo… perhaps the Chronicler even didn't told him for some reasons about his burden…"

"But why did the Chronicler even sent him…"

"Perhaps he believed that Fugeo will find a way to hold it back… I mean… you was able to stop him… perhaps the Chronicler did know that Fugeo's heart and feelings are strong enough to hold it back… but it needs a trigger…"

Before they even continued they heard that the others approached them and after some explanations they were on the way back to Cateye's ship.

Somewhere else in the meanwhile sat Scratch in Sniff, black and without feathers as result of the explosion, on a blanket from the remains of their ship and Scratch complained "We should have just blow them away!"

"Idiot! All these dragons in the arena would have brought a lot of money!"

"But loosing a ship like that isn't it worth!"

Then they fell silent as they noticed it became suddenly darker. THey looked around and screamed like girls as a shark closed his mouth and gulped the two pirates down.


	44. Spyke's story

Back aboard of Cateyes ship everybody was in the medical wing oft he ship and talk about their situation. Spyke has several bruises and a bad headache but was fine. And Spyro won't be able to fly for a while with the hole in his wing membrane.

Fugeo however was in a sort of coma and the bruises and wound looks terrible… especially the wound on his back. Daimond was on his side not willing to leave him, while Snowhair and Leaf doing their best to help the ship doctor to take care of the other injured.

Cateye walked to his passengers and told them: "We lost a lot of good men and took several damage on the ship… in order to repair the ship and get new men we need to change the plans and travel instantly to the next port… and we were able to refill our supplies…"

It was quite for a while and then Hunter answered: "That is ok… so long we can be sure that we were able to arrive our goal you can do whatever you want…"

Cateye nodded and left the room in order to find out where the next port is and take a route to it.

Hunter turned to the other and questioned: "Who are your new friends here?"

"I would know it too! Now we have three diabolic black dragons and to make things for me even worse a CROW is now aboard!"

"Sparks… be friendly… they aren't that bad…" said Spyro

"And be sure… I never want to eat a dragonfly… they taste terrible… but I never imaged that that I meet somebody who is mad like Spyke…" sighed Cross

And Hope add "Like I told to Spyro earlier… you two are something like the opposite of Spyro and Sparks…"

"I believe it…"

"How about to answer the question who you are?"

Spyke and Cross nodded and they instructed to each other and then Spyro said: "So… defeated a guy names Drakath in the Black lands… I never heard of him or this place…"

"Pah! Now wonder! And it was a pleasure to kill him! I never thought that I find opponent that is able to defeat me…" told Spyke and looked at Fugeo. "However he was able to do it… I think this will turn out to a great rivaled…"

"But why do you was on the ship?"

"It began a few weeks ago… I had a strange dream…"

**_FLASHBACK_**

* * *

Spyke was asleep on his sleeping place in the dragon temple of the Black Lands as he began to dream:

He was in the middle of a field surrounded by enemies and fought against them. He couldn't say what type of enemies these shadows was but he was able to see that he fought alongside with a purple dragon and that he used the same element breaths like him… and then he saw three diabolic eyes looked at them… he could her the following sentence: "Spyke… the black Reaper… and Spyro… the purple dragon… meet your slayer…"and under the three eyes approached a fourth pair of eyes… these eyes were yellow and above the eyes he could spot a symbol… but he wasn't able to have a good look because he woke suddenly up.

Spyke was confused about this dream and couldn't explain it… so he decides to ask his mentor Alastor about his dream.

As he entered Alastors room he was surprised that his mentor was already awake. "Spyke… I have the feeling something bothers you…"

"Yes Alastor! I just had a weird dream!"

"Tell me about that…"

After Spyke told Alastor about his dream he took a deep breath and told Spyke: "I think… it is time that I tell you a few things… you know that you dragon but… your egg wasn't laid in the Black lands…"

"You mean… I should be supposed to hatch in a different country?"

"That is right… I fear I don't know everything… but the purple dragon you saw… he is the dragon who should be able to master all elements… but you are different because you share something with the actual purple dragon…"

"What do you mean?"

"You two… have the same parents… and your eggs were laid in the same time…"

Spyke looked surprised at him. Same parents and their egg were laid in the same time only means… "I… I have a TWIN?"

"It is…"

_**FLASHBACK END**_

* * *

"And then he told me to find a guy with the idiotic name The Chronicler in order to find you…" finished Spyke

Everybody but Cross only stared at him and didn't know what to say… after a while spoke Spyro: "You… you are my twin?"

"You can bet on it Purple head!"

And suddenly over the entire region was the high pitched scream of a small dragonfly to hear.


	45. Night conversation

It was the middle of the night as Fugeo woken up from his coma. His head felt very dizzy and he was confused as he looked around and noticed that is was nighttime. Then he recognized the room he was in as the medical part of Cateyes ship and that Daimond laid beside him, snuggled close to him. He noticed the small wound on her check and wondered how she got it…

He checked his memories and the last thing he could remember that he was about to get killed from a bunch of pirates after he used his Fire Beam three times… and that he lost his consciousness…

"I wonder what happened after that…"

"You are awake!"

Fugeo turned his head and saw Snowhair stand by the door looking at him. "I thought you would be out cold for a few more days…"

"How long I was unconscious?"

"Almost two days… and Daimond refused the whole time to leave you alone…"

Fugeo looked at Daimond and smiled. He never doubted it that she loves him and this was only another prove for him. After a few seconds he looked around and spotted an uncertain dragon. "Who is this?"

"This is Spyke… Spyros twin…"

Fugeo looked surprised at Snowhair. From the Chronicler he knew that more then two eggs survived the attack from the apes at the dragon temple but he always thought it were only four… he never aspect a fifth egg survive him "What happened to him?"

"You gave him a terrible beat up…"

"I would remember that if I fought against him…"

"Not in this case… Fugeo… tell me the truth… do you know what you exactly inherit from your parents?"

Fugeo thought about this question and answered: "I only know that I have the eyes and the tail blade from my mother and the lookalike and the ability to perform the Fire Beam from my father…"

"You don't know what you truly got from your father?"

Fugeo shakes only his head.

"Very well… then I have a lot to explain to you…"

And then Snowhair told him what exactly happened and what she learned from Hunter. After she finished Fugeo only let his head hang down and was shocked. He never imaged that he would be one of the Retac dragons… and he never heard before that the Fire Beam was the Signature move of this type of dragons.

But then he had suddenly a bunch of questions:

Why did the Chronicler never told him about that?

Why he was send to search Spyro even thought the danger he was for him?

Why he was able to travel with Spyro for a while without anything happened?

And then he looked worried at Daimond. He loves her… but he don't want that she get hurt… and now he know that her wound was caused by him… and began to sop.

"Fugeo… is everything alright?" asked Snowhair as she approached Fugeo.

"Don't come closer! It… it… it is too dangerous…"

"Fugeo… the only danger on you is the soul of your ancestor… but he is stopped for now…"

"And how long until that begins again and Daimond get hurt again! I should leave you and search for a place in that I never will be dangerous for the others! And I think Daimond and I should-" WHACK! Fugeo was never able to end the sentence because Snowhair whacked his face with her paw.

Angry she growled at him: "Listen Fugeo! It is true that it could happen again! Everybody know that but we still like you as our friend and even thought Daimond know what kind of monster exists inside you she loves you! Hell she put herself in danger to stop you because she knows that you would never hurt her!"

Snowhair paused for a moment before she continues: "She may get hurt from your tail blade and was nearly killed from your Fire Beam but she believes in you! She believes that you are able to stop your ancestor! And she was right! You Fire Beam missed his target completely and you fought against the control of your ancestor! We all trust you that you are able to control it! Especial Diamond believes in you! You know by yourself that she loves you! Do you really want to hurt her in this way? Do you know how she could react if you break up only you fears that she can get hurt because of you?"

Fugeo only remained silence… Snowhair was right… she was completely right… and because of that he was ashamed… he was ashamed that he wanted to run away from his problems without thinking about the consequents…

Snowhair noticed what going on inside of Fugeo and sit down beside him. She moved his head to her chest and he began to cry deeply. "I… I am so terrible sorry…"

"You don't to be sorry… you only overreacted… everything will be ok…" said Snowhair. She knows her friend for so long and at a few she saw him crying… and then she knows he needs somebody to comfort him... She would never admit it… but she has sometimes motherly feelings for Fugeo… even thought she was only a couple of years older then him…

She looked out of the window while she comforts and thought: 'Poor Fugeo… I hope your live will turn into something good in the future…'


	46. Odd Meeting

After a few days reached Cateyes ship a small port named Dorkia. It may was small but perfect to refill the supplies and to repair the damages on the ship. But it will take a few days. They decided to split up and look around in the town.

Daimond and Fugeo walked to a place they heard that was loved from the couples of the small town here. While they were on their way they heard suddenly: "What we have here… a fire Dragon with a tail blade… and a light purple dragoness…"

They turned around to see an elder turtle leaning on a wooden stick.

"Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who I am… but I know who are you… fire dragon… or should I say… heir of the Retac dragon?"

Fugeo and Daimond were stunned. How did this woman know about this?

"If you wonder how I know it… you looks really like your father… I was known in your family for the past five generations… everybody in this town knew the identity of your family… and we all feared the worst as Keren met this black dragoness way back… but I must say now… all fears wasn't needed…"

"And you dragoness… I never saw dragons with hair and with your colors… but I can tell what powers sleeps in you… only waiting for to be awake… and if I am right… you two shares your hearts for each other…" told the old turtle as she suddenly gripped Fugeos head and looked deeply into his eyes.

"HEY! Let me go!"

"The eyes are the door to the souls! Oh dear… you such a good boy… you shouldn't wear this burden but you are blessed… you are gifted with something… that will lighten your burden…" and then she let go and leaves the two dragons alone.

"Do you know what just going on?"

"I don't know… but did she really know what she said? Was my father really born here?"

"Who knows… Hey! Look!" told Daimond and pointed on the ground.

On the ground lays two necklaces with a little stone which fit their scales colors perfect. They picked up the necklaces and wondered what they mean.

"What do you think? Did the old turtle lost them?"

"Perhaps… let's try to find her…"

And walked off to search the turtle.

Unknown to they was watched from a dragon in the near hiding in the shadows.

"So… these two were two of the five… and together with the purple dragon we talk about three of five… I need only the two others… and finally… I will have gain my goal…" And laughed like a maniac while he walked off.


	47. Memory of a habit

Fugeo and Daimond lay together on a beach after they watched the sun setting. Daimond fell already asleep while Fugeo looked into the stars.

He looked at the constellations and found a few very familiar ones. 'These star constellations… I know them from the time by the Chronicler' He began to remember about the time he watched the first time the stars.

FLASHBACK

Times passed since the Chronicler saved Fugeo and took him to his island. During that time Fugeo recovered quickly and now he was able to walk around. He investigated the home of the Chronicler and was surprised how many books was in these caves. And then he came across a mirror. Fugeo became interested how he looked like now because the last time he looked into a mirror was before the spell from Gaul was broken.

He was shocked as he saw his reflection. Across his right eye was a scar and Fugeo knew instantly he would wear this scar for the rest for his live.

He sat down and thought: 'Cynder… you bitch… you caused me to wear a scar like this for the rest of my life!'

Then he shouted: "I HATE YOU!"

"Why do you hate her…"

Fugeo turned around and spotted the Chronicler on the next doorway.

"How do you know I mean Cynder?"

"It isn't hard… I saw you looked at your reflection and spotted your scar…"

Fugeo nodded and said: "You know that she caused my scar…"

"You are young and don't know about Cynder…"

"I know her since he hatched!"

"Then you should know why Cynder acts so… because of the spell she doesn't have any choices…"

Fugeo looked down after the words of the Chronicler. He realized he was right… Cynder doesn't have any choices as to hear Gauls orders like him before… he broke somehow his control…

"I am sorry… I forgot…"

"That is OK young dragon… everybody can make mistakes… and you had rouge live so you don't know this better…"

Fugeo nodded and the Chronicler continued: "Come with me… I want that you join me by something…"

Fugeo followed the Chronicler and wondered what he would want to do.

They reached small garden in the middle of the island and the Chronicler laid down on a soft place.

"Sat down beside me…"

Fugeo did like he was told and the Chronicler asked: "When you look into the sky… what do you see?"

"I see the stars"

"That is right! But did you know some stars looked like as they were in a formation?"

Fugeo only shake his head but as he looked closer to the sky he understand what the Chronicler means: Some stars looked like as they formed figures.

"These formations were called constellations and their forms show figures or a scene from the past… and behind every constellation is a story…"

"Really?"

"Yes Fugeo… if you want I can tell you the stories behind them…"

Fugeo agreed because he always wanted to learn something from the past but Gaul believed nobody needs to know about history so he never learned something about it by the dark army.

FLASHBACK END

Fugeo chuckled by this memory. Each evening he and the Chronicler were in the garden looked at the stars and the Chronicler told him every evening the story of one constellation… and later he learned how it is possible to orientate with the help of the stars… and so he began to have his habit to look into the stars every night…

Fugeo smiled because he loved the time… for the first time in his life he was allowed to life he felt happy… but then he realized once again that the old Chronicler wasn't here anymore…

He missed the old Chronicler… in the two years he was by him he learned a lot from him…

He missed the Dragon who was like a father for him…


	48. Reaching the Island

On the next day the group was back on the ship just left the town. Fugeo look back to the island as Hope approached him and asked: "Something wrong?"

"Only the feeling that something will follow us from this small port…"

"Come on, why should something follow us? We didn't anything that should give anybody a reason to follow us!"

"You are properly right sis… perhaps it was just my imaging…"

"HEY FUGEO!"

Fugeo turned around and spotted Spyke walked towards him together with Cross.

"What's up Spyke?"

"Just wondered if we could have a training fight?"

"Not before I am back in full healthy!"

"Fine… but when the times comes I don't wait much longer!" said Spyke and walked away. But Cross stayed by the two siblings.

"Odd… normally he would call you a coward and other things so mean he is…"

"That is right Hope… but since Fugeo gave him a beat up he has respect for him… and believe me… here aren't that much people who have his respect."

"So far I know him for now I believe you Cross…"

Cross flew on Fugeos back and asked: "Just wonder… can you tell me about the Chronicler? So far I heard you know him personally…"

"I used to know the old Chronicler… but since we have a new age for a while now another one took his place… I am sorry but for now I cannot really tell a few things…"

"Oh! ok! I just hoped."

"But how about you tell us a few stories bro? I am sure you have a lot to tell!"

"Fine… but first I will talk to Leaf and Snowhair first…"

And they walked down to get Snowhair.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

* * *

It was early in the morning as Cateye walked to the cabins of his passengers to wake them up. His men spotted the island to that they wanted to travel and he admits that he is really interested to see what is so interesting for this group. But he gave his word to not follow them.

But he knew after some time when it is sure they aren't anymore on this island he could investigate the island together with his crew.

He reached the cabins and woke the others up and told them the matter.

They understand the situation and prepared to leave the ship.

Sparx noticed Fugeo was grinning by the thought to walk around on this island. He wondered why because by the last visit by Spyro and him it wasn't a piece of cake to reach the Chronicler.

"Hey Scareye! Why are you grinning?"

"It just that I wasn't on this island for good three years now… it is just like the feeling I am about to going home…"

"You call this dangerous place your home?"

"Sort of…"

"MAN you are really crazy!"

Spyro listened the conversation and said now: "I can understand him… after all he told us about his time there it was the first time he could live like somebody of his age… and the Chronicler raised him during this time… it would like as we would go back to the swamps…"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? He is the big brother of the bla-" Sparx was cut of as the tip of a tail blade touched his belly.

Fugeo growled: "Just go ahead… what do you want to say?"

But Sparx didn't answer… he fell to the ground unconscious and Fugeo laughed: "Why I didn't do this earlier?"

"Because you aren't that bad guy?"

"True…"

After an hour the reached the island and the group said goodbye to Cateye and the crew and walked off.

Fugeo lead them across paths and Spyro wondered why they didn't run into any fights the while time. As he asked him was the answer: "Simple… we are on the other side of the island heading to the back door and we use paths that you can cross safely… but only the ones which knew where they are can use them…"

Spyro nodded and then Daimond asked her lover: "How do you feel to walk again here?"

"Like I am going home…" answered Fugeo and smiled brightly as they reached the entrance to a cave.


	49. THe test of fears Part 1

The small group walked in the caves of the island and after a short time they reached a room with five doors and a platform in the middle of the room.

Spyro signed: „I remember me this room… here I had to fight with elemental spirits and my worst fear…"

„Nice you remember this from your last visit… because we have to repeat the whole thing…"

"You are kidding scar head!"

"No… I am serious… we have to fight against the spirits and then we have to face our fears… I think since we are so many the spirit part would be done very fast… the fear test… this depends on us how long we need…"

They nodded and then Hope, Spyro, Spyke and Fugeo split up to face the elemental spirits and after a short time they returned to the others.

"These guys were a test? What a joke!"

Fugeo signed a little about Spykes statements knowing he was right in a way… he used to train with these spirits himself way back. But the next test won't be easy… none of them…

"Don't think it stays that easy… not everybody pass the fear test easily… a lot failed and a few even died from the fear…"

A few of them gulped about this statement. They knew it is a difficult task to face the own fear but if that this test goes so extreme…

"Well…" started Cynder "from only standing around we won't reach anything…

The others nodded and everybody walked up the platform to begin the test and face their fears…

* * *

**Spyro's fear**

* * *

Spyro was on a place which remembers him a lot of the platform where he fought Cynder back as she was under his control. He looked around and saw Cynder approached him and he knew something will happen soon.

"You remember this place?"

Spyros only response was a nod and Cynder continued: "Good… because we and now what we begun!" and suddenly charged at Spyro. Which quickly dodged it.

"Cynder! Why are doing it?"

"Because I realized you are weak! As the purple dragon you should be able to defend yourself but you wasn't able to handle my brother and he is only a year older as you!" She hit him with her tail blade causing him to bleed on the side.

"Cynder! You know he has more experience as we two! And the soul of his ancestor played a part to way back!"

"SILENCE! I am not interested to a dragon that is weak! So I am going to release you from your pain by killing you!" Before she began to slash him wildly and after a while she was ready to give him the killing slash.

She made a jump and made her move to killing.

And suddenly was a loud cry to hear.

* * *

**Cynder's fear**

* * *

Cynder found herself on the place where Malefor was sealed into the core of the earth. She wondered why she was suddenly on this place and just as she looked at a corner she gasped at the sight she spotted. She spotted Fugeo who is chewing on a dragon bone and the skulls reminds a on Malefor and… SPYRO!

"Fugeo! What did you?"

"I just freed the world from two pest called the purple dragons!"

"But Fugeo… Spyro was your friend… he was my lover…"

"No purple dragon can be good… he only used you… and in order to protect you and the world I had to kill him…"

"You… you MONSTER!" shouted Cynder in tears and charged at Fugeo.

He only punched her and slammed her on the ground.

"What a sorry excuse for a family member... and Hope wasn't better in any way…"

"What did you to her?"

"She will be fine unlike you! Since you cared a lot for him I going to send you to him!" explained Fugeo and charged a Fire Beam.

* * *

**Leaf's fear**

* * *

In the middle of a meadow was Leaf and wondered why she was here… she walked around and wondered which of her fears would fit to this place since it is so beautiful here.

She walked around for a while as she found a wonderful flower and as she was about to sniff on it she heard a familiar noise of a creature.

Leafs eye twitched as she realized what it could be and turned slowly around. Behind her were a brown creatures on four legs white horns and hooves on the legs. The animal let his call out and Hope let out a loud cry and begun to run away.

After a short moment she looked back and realized she was followed by a big herd of these creatures.

A big herd of cows.

* * *

**Daimond's fear**

* * *

Daimond found herself chained up in a cell and spotted her father.

"Dad!" "Daimond! So… he get you too…"

"Who get me?" "It would be me…"

They turned and saw Fugeo approached them with a lustful grin.

"Fugeo… what does this mean?"

"Easy… I going to claim your body… I always loved your body… but never yourself…"

Daimond cannot believe what Fugeo said. He wanted only her body? He never loved her?

"Stay away from my daughter or I kill you!" "Try it..."

Daimonds father charged at Fugeo but then a Fire beam shoot into his chest and was killed. He landed on the back and soon blood lacked of the wound. Fugeo licked a little on the blood and said: "How tasteful… now to your body…" and slowly approached to Daimond

* * *

**Hope's fear**

* * *

Hope walked around in the caves and was glad the others was still with her. After a while they decided to sleep for while and after she woke up she noticed she was alone in the dark place. She god scared and tried to find her way but it was to dark to see something clear.

After a while she looked at a pair of red eyes and she run away from the eyes.

She run only to be confronted from a terror showing face and she cried in fear away again.

She saw the red eyes followed her and after she was able to get away form the eyes she found a corner and rolled into the corner and began to sob in her fear.

* * *

**Spyke's fear**

* * *

Spyke walked along on a battlefield and saw endless dead bodies laid around. He wondered who fight against who and then he heard the sound of fighting.

He looked up and saw a group of dragons fight against a for him unknown dragon. He run to the direction and saw it was his friends fighting against this dragon and was shocked how easily he killed them. He runs up but as he reached the place he could only find his dead friends and he saw this dragon was about to kill Cross the runs between them and shouted: "Leave her alone!"

"If you wish…" answered the dragon and slam his fist on the ground. Suddenly heard Spyke a loud painful cry and as he looked around he saw that Cross was impaled from a earth spear that roused from the ground. His eyes widened: The one which was with him from the beginning and the closest one his own sister dead!

His eyes was full of anger and the charged blind at the dragon.

* * *

**Fugeo's fear**

* * *

In a dark place waited Fugeo for his fear. He solved this test a few times so he knew what he would face: His sister to her dark times. As he heard somebody approached him he went to be ready but instead of Cynder it was Spyro. Fugeo wondered why he was here because he didn't fear him…

"Fugeo! Why are you here?"

"Waiting for my fear… but… you don't fit really in it…"

"The same I could say about you… I won-" Spyro stopped as suddenly something impaled him from behind into his heart. Spyro and Fugeo looked behind him Spyro and spotted… Fugeo… but with the same markings as he went insane. Fugeo realized now what's going on! The Chronicler told him once that a fear can change. So his fear must changed! To be the good or bad he wasn't able to tell…

"So weak… so phantetic…" told the second Fugeo and tossed the dead Spyro away. "So… now we can talk… you sorry excuse from a descendant of me!"


	50. THe test of fears Part 2

**Cynder

* * *

**

Fugeo shoot his Fire Beam but Cynder was able to dogde the shoot and countered with her wind breath and send Fugeo against the wall. He groaned in pain as he impacted the wall but recovered soon shoot another Fire Beam only to miss her. He runs to her and began to slash at her.

But she was more agile then him and dodged his attack and attacked at her own. She managed to scratch off his wing membrane so badly that he would be unable to fly for a while.

But he didn't gave up. He pushed her to a rand of the crystal and as Cynder looked at her back down she saw only Magma.

She realized what this means but she barely noticed that Fugeo was about to jump at her. She was able to avoid him in the last second but he was about to fell into the Magma as he managed to get a hold on the crystals rand.

Cynder looked at her brother and realized the situation. He wouldn't be able to hold very long so she decided to help him.

"Why do you help me… I killed Spyro…"

"Fugeo… I may hate you for this but you are still my brother… I am not letting you die…"

"I think it is something else… you don't want to loose somebody else who is close to you…"

"What do you mean?"

"Your fear is to loose the ones who are dare to you… mostly Spyro… but that you realized this here is a chance you will overcome this fear…" explained Fugeo.

Cynder knew he was right and then she realized this Fugeo was created to show her fear…

He noticed her realistion"I see you fully understand now… Goodbye…" and clawed her to cause her let go.

While he fell to the magma everything turned white for Cynder and she knew she passed her test…

* * *

**Spyro

* * *

**

Spyro looked at Cynder. He was able to use his ice breath before she was able to kill him. Her whole body except her head was completely frozen and since to use breath attack was more air needed as she can actual breath in her state he was save from any breath attacks form her…

She on the other head wasn't really happy about the result but looked somehow more relaxed.

"So… at all you was able to defend yourself…"

"Cynder… I didn't want that it ended it so… I love you… I may not the strongest dragon but my love for you is strong…"

"I know you didn't hesitated to end your enemies when you don't if they just lackeys like apes or Golems… but would you be willing to kill anybody as last resolve even if would be me or Fugeo?"

"I… couldn't do that…"

"Here lies your fear… that you would met an enemy that would use your good heart to give you a disadvance… but since I am unable to do something and that you can easily can held me captive until I would be to weak to fight you, you passed the test…" she explained and everything here began to turn white.

* * *

**Leaf

* * *

**

Leaf was still running away from the cows. Since a cow tried to eat one of her flowers on her body she had a great fear against cows. After a while she ended up a meadow surrounded by water and the only land exit was blocked by the cow herd.

Leaf looked around in panic and after a while she got an idea. She concentrate her powers let the grass and flowers grew in colors that the cows lose their interest in Leaf and began to eat the grass.

After Leaf was able to sneak away from the cows and was sure they don't follow her she signed in relief and scratched her wings.

Then the realizing hits her! Since she was a dragon she was able to simply fly away. She cursed to herself for her stupidly but was glad it was over for her…

* * *

**Hope**

* * *

Hope looked in fear at the pair of red eyes. She imaged every terrible creature as owner of these eyes.

After a while as the eyes came to close for her she screamed: "GET AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The eyes stopped and focused on her. She shivered and then she heard a voice: "Are you afraid?"

Hope shivered and nodded slowly. And then she blurred out without thinking: "Yes… I am afraid… I have a great fear in the dark and whoever you are you scares me with your red eyes…"

"Oh… sorry… didn't knew that… and you don't need to be afraid… I make better some light…

Suddenly light went on and Hope was blinded for a while and as she was able to see clear she spotted a bat in front of her… a small bat with red eyes.

"You are only a bat…"

"I am Blair the bat spirit of the fear test…"

Hope looked confused at the bat and he explained: "Since your fear a quite a popular one I am one of the spirits of the fear test that developed something like a real existence as soul… this happens to quite a few other fears… it is a really good joke right?"

"I cannot laugh…"

"But later you will… to bad I won't be with you… goodbye to you since you passed…" said Blair and everything famished and Hope was back in the hall she was before.

* * *

**Spyke

* * *

**

Spyke charged against his opponent only to be slammed by his tail. He flew against a rock and cursed.

He shoot his electric breath against him but was countered as a dead body was thrown against him.

Spyke attacked at his opponent for a while and doesn't understand why none of his attacks hits. And he realized that he always throw the dead body of one of his friend every time he countered with a body to block his breath attacks.

He charged again and managed to got on him and as he wanted to bite him in his neck he felt that he gripped his tail slammed him on the ground and kicked him. This caused Spyke to spit out blood and he realized why nothing works… his rage against his opponent blinded him… the acknowledge of his dead friends stops him… he realized this happened what he fears the most… to fight with nobody on his side… and he made a decision!

He stood up and looked at the dragon. He taunted: "Don't you have enough?"

"You will be finish!"

"You didn't learn it… so now it is time to die for you…" explained the dragon as he was about to use his breath attack but was surprised that Spyke was suddenly able to hit him on the belly. He snarled at Spyke but his eyes showed terror as he realized that Spyke already prepared his most powerfull move. He pleaded: "Stop! You don't know what will happed if you use it so close!"

"Of course I know… I know the consequence… but I don't care…" finished Spyke and let of his Elemental Wrath.

* * *

**Daimond**

* * *

She began to struggle in her chains trying to brake free but the chains remainded strong while Fugeo slowly and lustfully approached her.

As he was about to pass her turned Daimond her head and froze him in a ice cage with her ice breathe. She knew since Fugeo was a fire dragon he it was only a matter of time until he sets himself free. She even more tried to brake free and then she had an idea: She concentrated on the chains and soon they turned to crystals and she was able to break them.

She was about to run away as she hard suddenly something broke. She turned around and saw Fugeo broke free and looked very angered.

"I hope I wouldn't be forced to do it but it looks like I need to hurt you to learn it!"

He runs towards her and extended his claws. Daimond was surprised and she already thought she wouldn't get out without being hurt, as something clicked in her head. She used a breath attack again but not her ice breathe. This time her breath turned parts of Fugeo's body into crystal and the rest of his body began to change to crystal too.

"Why?"

"Because you aren't the Fugeo I know! The Fugeo I love and know would never hurt me or kill somebody close to me!"

"And the scratch on your check?"

"Was an accident! Now get away!"

Suddenly Fugeo began to laugh insane. He explained: "How ironic… this is to test your fears but unlike many before you, you didn't forget that this is a test… so we won't know if you would be able to handle the real thing…" And then he was completely crystallized.

Daimond smashed the crystal into tiny pieces and then she began to think: 'Could it be… that the behavior of him is part of my fears? And…' she didn't continue it and soon the cave starts to fade away…


	51. End of fears

Everybody was back in the cave hall except Fugeo. They wondered why he takes so long as Cynder said: "Perhaps his fear is something that takes a while…"

"Could be…"

"I fear the worst…"

"Don't be pessimistic Daimond…"

Daimond nodded and then a light came from the platform. As the light faded everbody gasped as they saw Fugeo lied on the ground unconscious and badly hurt.

"What… what happened to him?"

"I don't know… I think it is the best if we bring him out of the way before the next platform lands on him…"

They moved him out and seconds later levitated a stone platform big enough to carry everybody at once and they gathered on him.

"I wonder what happened…"

"Something went wrong… I am sure Fugeo faced something he didn't aspect…"

"But what?"

"We can only wait until he wakes up before we get the answers..." answered Spyro as the platform levitated up like an elevator bringing them to the cave of the Chronicler.


	52. Meet the Chronicler

The group walked after the platform lifted them to another cave in a corridor and Spyro knew they went to the room with the hourglass in the cave of the Chronicler.

As they reached the room stated Spyke: "THIS is a BIG hourglass…"

"You are right… I never saw anything in this size…"

The most of them stares in awe at the big hourglass with the blue lighted liquid inside it.

After a while called Spyro: "Chronicler are you here?"

"Yes Spyro, I am here! I am glad to see you again…"

Spyro frowed at the voice and Cynder, Sparks and Hunter showed similar reactions. They all knew the voice but they cannot believe that it could be true.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Daimond and the rest of them wondered the same.

"This voice… we know it but… Cynder and I saw him as he died!"

"Yes Spyro… my life ended but the Chronicler decided that my soul should be became the new Chronicler" answered the voice and he stepped into the sight of the others.

"IGNITUS!" shouted Spyro and run towards him. "I thought I lost you…"

Ignitus smiled. He knew for Spyro he had something like a father role and from the face of the others he was able to read the confusion in their minds.

Snowhair stepped forward: "Chronicler Ignitus… I am pleased to meet you…"

"It is a pleasure for myself to meet you all here… I knew you all will come here… and I will answer all questions for you but now you all deserved to rest… you all had a hard day…"

He walked to Spyro who still carries the unconsicous Fugeo on his back. "Spyro… please follow me… I will show you where you can put Fugeo…"

"Can I come with you?" asked Daimond.

"Of course Daimond… I can understand that you want to be in the near of him…"

He lead Spyro and Daimond to a small side cave and inside of the cave was a table, a small commode, a closet and a bookstore.

Spyro and Daimond looked around. They was sure somebody lives here and after they saw a few dragon toys asked Daimond. "Who lives here? Do you have another dragon here?"

"No Daimond, this was Fugeo's old room… and it still is his room!"

Spyro took a look at the books and was surprised about the collection. "Did Fugeo really read all this books?"

"These are only his favorite ones but now please set him up on the sleeping place and then I show you and the others where you can rest…"

Spyro nodded and did so and then they met up with the others.

Times later everybody were in his own small cave to rest and Spyrp walked up to Cynder.

"How are you Cynder?"

"I am fine…"

"I see…"

"You think about that Ignitus is the new Chronicler?"

"Yes… I had a feeling that I would be surprised when we meet the new Chronicler but that it will turn out that Ignitus is alive and the new Chronicler… this took very much from me…"

"I understand Spyro…"

"And I wonder why he wanted us here…"

"I am sure that we will know soon…"

In the meanwhile looked Ignitus into several Books. He signed and said to himself: "I really hope that everything will turn out right…" as he looked at the five symbols which are showed in each book at the same site. The old symbols of the Guardians and the Symbol of the Purple dragon…


	53. A set of questions

On the next morning woke Fugeo up and the first thing he heard was: „Fugeo! Are you alright?"

Fugeo was a bit groggy but then he realized it was Daimonds voice. He rose up, shakes his head a bit and then he said: "I am fine… only a headache…"

"What happened?" asked Daimond with a worried tone in her voice.

"Nothing I want to talk about yet… only this much… this was not expected…"

Daimond nodded and nuzzled her boyfriend and said: "At least you are alright…"

"Yeah…" answered Fugeo and looked around. He recognized the room and wondered: "Everything is still here? I thought the Chronicler removed everything…"

"Seems not… on the table is a letter for you… I didn't read it…"

Fugeo nodded and looked on the table. Here was really a letter for him. And as he looked at the handwriting he recognized it as the handwriting of the old Chronicler.

He was about to open it and to read it as Cross flew in and said: "Nice to see you two awake!"

Daimond and Fugeo turned around to face Cross and Daimond said: "Morning Cross! What is up?"

"The Chronicler wants to talk with us after breakfast… and I thought it would be good to look if you two lovebirds were awake and tell you about it…"

"Well… we are awake and at least I am hungry…"

"I believe it! By the way… what happened? You looks terrible after this… fear test…"

"I tell it later perhaps…"

"Your choice…" answered Cross and flew out. Daimond and Fugeo followed her and went to breakfast.

As they reached the breakfast Fugeo was greeted with the same question like from Daimond and Cross earlier. After they finished they still sit on the table and waited for Ignitus.

As Ignitus came in he greeted: "Good morning to you… I see everybody is finish and we can talk now…"

"Ignitus… about what we need to talk?"

"Everything with the time young dragon… now… I assume you have questions for me…"

"Indeed!" started Sparx "How old are you?"

Everybody looked at the dragonfly. Sure… everybody would want to know Ignitus age but… "Sparx! We have more serious things to wonder! And it isn't nice to ask elders about their age!"

"Hey! I thought we could ask every question!"

They were silence for a moment before Spyke asked: "What are the rules of time and space?"

"Uhm Spyke… I don't know why you want to know it but… I don't think we have the time to discuss THAT complicated thing…" mused Cross

Before anybody had the time to argue asked Spyro: "Ignitus… why did you sent Fugeo to find Cynder and me?"

"A good question Spyro… the reason is the following… as you used your powers to restore the world… your aura became part of the world and I was unable to find you with the powers of the Chronicler… so I needed somebody who finds you and brings you to me… and my predecessor trusted Fugeo on a high level so I decided to sent him… but as I learned he is the Retac dragon it was to late…"

"How is it possible that I was myself most the time after meeting Spyro? And why was Retac only one time able to take over me?"

"He took over you twice Fugeo… the first time as Cynder was in danger… and then as you was about to finished off from the pirates… and in both times Retac was released to give you more strength. But with terrible side effects…"

"Yeah… like trying to kill us…"

"SPARX!"

"Let him Spyro… in a way he is right… I tried to kill you…"

"Yes… but it wasn't really you… only your obsessed body…"

"And how is…"

"As Fugeo hatched and the spell was spoken over him… Fugeos mind and Retacs mind tried to break the spell… after they reached the goal Retacs soul went to a sleeping state to recover the lost energy… even the two times were he took over were he wasn't fully recovered… but these times weakened him again…"

"How is it possible that Fugeos ancestor Retac is still here as soul in the body's of his descendants?"

"A very good question Spyke… and the reason is easy… but I need to tell you a story first…

Times before Retac was even the fire guardian he was close befriend with a dragon and they did everything together but after he became the fire guardian his friend was captive for practical dark magic and even killed already with it! The punish was very clear, it was to kill him and Retac himself was chosen to execute him! One year later after the killing of his mate by Malefor he went to the grave and received with a forbidden ritual his friend and they made a deal! He gave his friend a new live and power, while he use his dark magic to speak a curse… a curse that cause Retacs soul to be restless in the body of his decendants until Malefor was destroyed… because Retac knew that Malefor would return sooner or later and that he can take his revenge…"

"What was the name of his friends?"

"I cannot tell it… these part was also erased by dark magic… and only a powerful user could do even that…"

They nodded in understand and then asked Spyro: "Why did you want to come here?"

"Because Spyro… even Malefor is defeated… he is still alive! And his forces weren't gone. They were still here and here is a group that is loyal to Malefor. So they want to free him and give him even more power as he already has…"

"How they will do that?"

"The seal of the five dragons…"

"Seal of the five dragons?"

"A special seal that is powered up by the five special dragons… for Fire the Retac dragon… for Ice the Diamond dragon… for Earth the Nature dragon… for electric the Thunder dragons… and the Purple dragon as Stabilizers of the released power…"

"Sounds bad…"

"It is… the seal was only used one time and it nearly destroyed the world… this is the main reason why the Special dragons were keep normally separated…"

"While an other reason is that the Retac dragons try to kill the Purple dragon…"

"Yeah… but… now we have a situation that wasn't here for eons…"

"Three of the five dragons were together…"

"You are wrong… FOUR of them were here…" said Ignitus

"WHAT?"

"You heard it right…"

"But that means…" started Hunter and looked like the others at Daimond "But the last Diamond dragon… was Mirana…"

Daimond looked at Fugeo and he replied: "I think it is time to tell the truth…"

Daimond nodded and told: "You are right Hunter… the last one was Mirana… my mother… even I never met her…"

"She died during the attack at the temple… it was a great loss…" told Hunter and asked: "But who and where is your father?"

"My father… is properly in Warfang and it is…" Diamond stopped, took a deep breath and said: "The ice guardian Cyril…"


	54. Discovery and a Letter

Except for Cross, Fugeo, Ignitus and Spyke are everybody staring at Daimond. They barely could believe her statement, that she is the daughter of a Guardian.

"Is… is that true?" began Hunter

"Yes it is…" signed Daimond and looked down.

"But it is impossible that Guardian Cyril has a daughter… especially not with Mirana…"

"How will you know that?" asked Cross

"As a Daimond dragon Mirana has a hard training and she was most of the time busy to charge crystals!"

"Yeah I remember me…" began Ignitus "She was always tired at the end of the day and it took a lot of her… but she and Cyril… after their first meeting they fall with the time in love and mated… and someday Mirana was able to conceive a child from Cyril…"

"But then… they were able to hide it for really long… but why we never learned from Daimond until…" wondered Spyro

"I can think why…" means Fugeo and everybody turned to him "I am sure Mirana means the world for Cyril… and after her death during the attack on the temple… the egg they had was the only thing that was left from her and he didn't want that something happens to her! So he decided to hide her and of course not allowing her to walk out where something could happen to her."

Everybody was silent but everybody knew he could be right with his theory.

Then Cynder remembered that a few here reacted different then the rest. She assumed that Ignitus already knew it, being him the Chronicler and Cross and Spyke didn't have any idea what is the matter of that… but why remained her brother calm? He should be surprised as well… unless…

Hope got the same idea and asked. "Fugeo… did you know that beforehand?"

Fugeo looked at his sister and then he answered hostly: "Yes… I knew that before…"

"How long?" asked Hope

"Since we met… but Fugeo promised me not to tell anyone of it… I didn't want to he questioned so I wanted to hide it…"

They nodded in understand but Daimond didn't look very well since she told the truth. Fugeo sat down beside her, laid one of his wings on her back and told her: "Everything is aright Daimond… nobody is mad at you for hiding it… and it doesn't matter me…" and then he nuzzled her.

Daimond was thankful for the comfort of her boyfriend and nuzzled him back and everybody but Spyke and Sparx were touched. They two only said "Gross!"

Cross and Spyro only shakes her head at them and thought 'Oh boy… they will never learn it…'

They remained silence for a while and after a while Ignitus cleared his trought and said: "I don't want to ruin the moment… but we have a few impartment things to do…"

They turned to him and knew they was right. After it was clear Ignitus has their attention the told: "Listen… since we all know what will going on I want that you go to Warfang… you will find the last of the special dragons here… and don't be surprised of him and his family… it is… you need to get used to it…"

'I don't like this speech…' thought Sparx

"I think it is enough when you went to Warfang tomorrow… enjoy your stay here and I wish you the best…"

After he said that they thanked him and went to their own ways. Fugeo directly went to his cave followed by Daimond and after they reached it, Fugeo went to the table and took the letter. He looked at Daimond and said: "Sorry… but… I need to be alone now…"

Daimond understood him, said "Ok…" and left

Fugeo opened the letter and began to read it:

**Dear Fugeo,**

**When you read this means it that my time passed and a new Chronicler is in charge…**

**And proberly you already met Spyro! After you and Spyro left I knew my time will over soon and I prepared a few things and thougth about the time I had…**

**I realized that I was alone for an entire time before I saved you and during the time you was here… you woke something in me that I never had before in my live… I am truly sorry that we wasn't able to say goodbye proberly…**

**Fugeo… I wish I would have more time to see how your live will become… I wished to see your future…**

**And I wish you a brigth future… you was like the son I never had to me… and I knew I was like a father to you… I hope you can forgive me for not saying goodbye from face to face…**

**Your beloved friend**

**The Chronicler**

Fugeo was silence and thought what he read in this letter… he put the letter back in the cover, hold it close and then he said: "I forgive you…" and walked out


	55. Talks

Daimond walked in the cave of the Chronicler and thought about the day... how the others reacted as they learned she is Cyrils daughter…

She signed and wondered how the reaction will be in Warfang… her father always hid her and keep her as a secret. She even doesn't know if her father would tolerate her relationship with Fugeo…

She stopped as she spotted a picture on the wall. This picture showed two dragons on a hill and they look at the sun raising. The dragons were snuggled together and their tails twisted around. She gazed at the picture and didn't notice that somebody came to her.

"I see you found interest into this picture…" said a voice.

Daimond turned around and spot Ignitus behind her "Oh Chronicler Ignitus! I didn't notice you"

"It is Ok young dragon… this picture fascinated me as well, then I saw it in the first time…"

"Who are these dragons on the picture?"

"Two dragons in love… but it was a forbidden love since she was a Guardian and he a former criminal… but this didn't matter them…"

Daimond was touched and asked: "What happened to them?"

"They became mates… she lost her position of being a guardian but she stayed by her love and became proud mother of three children…"

Daimond smiled. This dragoness gave up her position to be with her love. "How old is this picture?"

"The story and the picture are over 3 000 years old... but I am still fascinated what individuals would do for love…"

Daimond nodded: "Chronicler Ignitus…"

"Just call me Ignitus…"

"Ok… Ignitus… I love Fugeo and I don't doubt that he loves me but… what will dad say if he learns…"

"Daimond… I cannot tell the future perfectly… but I know Cyril well enough…"

Daimond looked up and waited

"You two will have a hard time but… how it will end is up to you and Fugeo…"

Daimond nodded "Thank you for the talk…"

"You're welcome young dragon…" said Ignitus and walked away.

Daimond sat there for a while and continued to look at the picture. Then she decided to look for the others she noticed Fugeo and walked to him. He walked is way to a balcony and Daimond was sure she wouldn't found this place by herself…

She neared him slowly without making a noise and then she kissed him on the neck.

Fugeo turned surprised around and saw Daimond: "Daimond! You surprised me now!"

"Really?" smiled Daimond

"Of Course! How did you know I am here?"

"I saw you passing around and followed you…"

"I see!" smiled Fugeo and wrapped his tail around hers

Daimond was suddenly unsure for a bit but then she smiled and leaned on him.

They kissed each other on the lips and after a while searched his tongues for entrance. She happily let it in and they touched and twisted their tongues around.

They stayed like so and then broke Fugeo the kiss and whispered: "I love you…"

Daimond looked into his eyes and answered: "I love you too…"

Then they leaned together and watched to together the sunset which was in a beautiful red tone and colors the sky into a mix of blue and orange while the clouds were toned in a pink tone.


	56. Warfang Part 1

On the next day everybody gathered around the hourglass in the middle oft he cave. Then Ignitus looked around to be sure everybody was here, cleared his trough and explains: "Today you all should go to Warfang and talk to the Guardians… I am sure they will help you…"

"And who tells me they aren't a bunch of losers?" asked Spyke

"Spyke! Behave yourself!"

Ignitus shakes his head

"How long will it take until we reach Warfang?"

"Depends were we end up Hope…"

"What do you mean?"

"That's very simple sis!" began Fugeo " Under the hourglass is a dark corridor and depends were is your destination it set you in the area around it… sometimes a small trip… but sometimes a few days away…"

"Then we had luck by the last time!" remarked Sparx

Everybody understood and suddenly the hourglass began to lift up.

"May the Ancestors with you…" were the last words from Ignitus they heard as they jumped into the dark hole under the hourglass.

For a while they didn't saw anything but then they saw a light and they shielded their eyes and as they opened them they were in a forest.

"Where are we?"

"I doubt that I was here once…"

"We are in a forest in the near of Warfang…" explained Hunter and got in this way the attention of everybody.

"We are only two hours away… and we need to go to this direction!" he continued and pointed into the said direction.

They walked and like Hunter said they left the forest after two hours but they froze as they saw Warfang…


	57. Warfang part 2

In the front of Warfang was an attacking army of Malefors forces. Only a part of the Force that attacked Warfang as Malefor was free, but still very big.

"That… that is impossible!"

"Sorry bro! But it looks like this town get blasted by these creatures…"

"How can you remain so calm Spyke?"

"I am used to this…"

Fugeo looked at the forces and asked Snowhair "What do you think?"

"I would say if we came somehow into the town we could help them…"

"Are you crazy! We got almost killed the first time!" countered Sparx

"But we survived!" replied Cynder

"Only because the big stone guy showed up!"

"But it is still odd… Malefor is defeated… but the remains of his forces still attack Warfang now…"

"Remember what the Chronicler said!"

Hunter looked closely and said "We can get in… the forces shouldn't be able to see us entering the hidden entrance…"

"Are you sure?" asked Leaf and Hunter nodded in reply.

"When let's go and then we decide what to do…"

The others except Sparx agreed and they sneaked to the hidden entrance and entered the town.

"Ok… we are in now and so good as dead…"

"I think we should split up and everybody do this for that he is the best…"

They agreed and split up.

Leaf went to help injured ones while Spyro, Hope and Cynder went of to search if they could help somebody, Hunter, Snowhair, Spyke and Cross went to the front to fight the forces off. Only Fugeo and Daimond remained there.

"Daimond… what do you want to do?"

Daimond looked at Fugeo and answered "I would like to look at my father…"

"Ok! Then let's search for him…"

"I would prefer to look alone… they need so much help as possible!"

"You are right… so let us help the others and then we look for your father! I bet he is fighting as well!"

Daimond nodded with a smile and together they run forward to help the others.

In the meanwhile Spyke has the fun of his live since while he was fighting of the enemies which manages to climp on the wall and he laughed at their weakness

"And these guys means trouble? What a joke!"

"Spyke! Don't be too overconfigent!"

"Come on what should be happen?" asked Spyke as suddenly a golem appears smashed his fist at Spyke causing him to fly into the next wall

"You loose your focus and get hit…" sighed Cross

Spyke growled and fly at the golem and only after seconds it was missing his head and collapsed on the ground

"HAH! This happens if you challenge me!" yelled Spyke and thought himself: 'Retac! Next time you are in charge of Fugeos body I wipe the ground with you!' And let out a loud roar as he charged at the next bunch of targets

Cross flew in the near and sighed. She noticed that his proud is hurt since he got defeated and feared the worst if this happen again…


	58. Warfang part 3

Cynder and Hope run in the streets to the main gate. They separated from Spyro and now they were fighting with everything they got.

They run around a corner and then they saw a pink dragoness with white belly and deep blue eyes were surrounded by several Grublings and a Chief Grubling is watching the scene enjoying to see the dragoness in trouble.

But he got surprised as suddenly part of his underlings got blow away from a strong wind and blasted by dark fire balls.

Cynder and Hope runs into the scene and helped the dragoness to fight the enemies off. The Chief decided to attack but as he was in position to hit the pink dragoness he got struck in his back from the Tail Blades of Cynder and Hope.

It fall on his knees and collapsed on the ground. His underlings run away as they saw their chief falling and some buried themselves into the ground.

"Everything alright?" asked Cynder

"Yeah! Thank you for the help!"

"No problem!"

"I assume you two are related by your looks alike!"

"Indeed! We are twins!" answered Cynder and Hope in union.

"My name is Zimmer! Nice to meet you!"

"I am Hope"

"My name is Cynder"

"Cynder? The black dragoness with the dark past?"

Cynder lowered her head "Yeah…" frustrated about the fact her name went forward without her.

"I didn't mean to frustrate you or something… I only ask because I know a dragon who searchs for you…"

"Is his name Fugeo?" asked Hope and Zimmer asked surprised "How do you know?"

"We met already and he is somewhere around the town!"

"Then he finally found you!" smiled Zimmer "And it is nice to hear he is here as well… I assume by fighting with the enemy?"

"You know him?"

"I travelled with him some time!" admit Zimmer and began to blush slightly "How about to join the fights and looking for him?"

"I bet we will find each other in a way or other during the situation…" thought Hope loud and the other two nodded to the statement.

Suddenly the ground shook and they notice a golem by a nearby wall attacking.

Without thinking they run together towards it to fight it off.

As they reached the wall they saw it was already a hole here and the moles does their best to fight the intruders off. And with them was a huge Rhinoceros with a large War axe in his hands and is covered in heavy body armour. He noticed the newcomers "Zimmer! It looks like you found your way here! But I already have my fun here!"

"The old battle crazy-" began Zimmer but was interrupted by Hope "We should take care of this Golem before it does more damage in the wall making it impossible to hold this position!"

Cynder nodded in agreement and together they fly up and after a weak breath attack they got the Golems attention preventing it to burst another hole in the wall. They separated and attacked it from different position. The golem tried to hit them like a ape would try to hit a fly and soon Cynder land on the head and it try to smash her with the fist.

Only in the last second she jumped off and the golem hauled as it hit itself hard enough to make the body crack and exposing the dark crystals in it's head.

Hope and Zimmer took the moment in advance and shoot together a fireball at the exposed Crystal and the hit caused it to splitter and the golem fell on the ground.

And it fell luckily so that it covered the hole in the wall. But in the same way it give the forces a way to climb up the wall. The defenders realized it quickly and run to their position. The Rhino roared in exciting and stomped in position and soon he swung his axe against his opponents and each swing hit the targets.

The three dragoness helped them from the air and as they was able to rest shortly Cynder asked: "Who is this guy?"

"His name is Roak and he is a battle crazy soldier… he and Fugeo are in combat friendly rivals…"

"Oh…"

In this moment let Roak a loud roar and charged at the next wave of enemies.

Zimmer signed and took off and Cynder assumed Fugeo met really a few weird persons and together with Hope she followed into the fights.


	59. Warfang part 4

Spyro was on the wall near the main gate of Warfang and just released a Fire Fury to get rid of the surrounding Enemies as he saw a familiar green Dragon blasting Grubling after Grubling with different Earth element attacks

"Terrador!" shouted Spyro and the Guardian of Earth turned around "Spyro! Thank the Ancestors you are here..."

"Terrador what is going on?"

"I fear I don't know... they attacked suddenly and we are doing our best to fight them back..."

Spyro looked and saw Volteer as well in the near and believed the elder dragon "Where is Cyril?"

"In the temple... since a dead dragon in the near of Seafang was found he is somehow depressed since then and unable to do a thing..." explained Terrador

Spyro could think the reason... Daimond told them that she was with a dragon on the way to her father in Warfang... and later they learned Daimond is Cyrils daughter... so his depression could be that he don't know what is about his daughter... but he decided not to tell Terrador about it yet... for now they have other things to worry...

But uncomfortably Spyro forgot about Sparx

"Man! And this is the 'Daddy' of the weird Dragoness?"

Terrador shouted surprised: "WHAT?"

'Sparx... you idiot!' cursed Spyro to himself and answered quickly "Nothing..."

Terrador doesn't seem to take that but as he heard the roar of a coming Golem he simply said: "We talk about that later in the temple..." and flew at the incoming enemy.

Spyro signed and said to Sparx: "Great Sparx... just great..."

"What? Sooner or later they would found it out..."

"Yeah... but giving Daimond or Cyril the time to say it on their own is too much to ask huh?"

Sparx just folded his arms "Not my fault that this ice head never told about his family!"

Spyro only shook his head in disbelieve and took off to continue to fight.

But unknown to them somebody was been watching them and chuckled "Everything is going like planned..." and left the place and took off.


	60. Warfang part 5

Fugeo and Daimond run across the town and did their best to fight. Just as they about to run to the wall they heard a voice screaming for help.

They didn't thougt long about it and run to the source. They spot an brown owl with glasses, white jacked and a black packbag in a corner and the Grublings were comeing closer to him.

Fugeo shoot a fire ball at one of them and draw so their attention to them. They charged at them but were welcomed by the icy cold breath attack from Daimond freezing most of them. The remained rest flew away and after Daimond and Fugeo destroyed their frozen enemies they approached the owl who was still covering his eyes with his wings

"Please… don't do anything to me…"

"Don't worry Archold! You are save now!" said Fugeo and Daimond assumed they know each other.

The owl stopped shivering and mumbled: "This voice… it can be only…" He uncovered his eyes and yelled loudly "Fugeo! It is a wonderful thing to see you!"

"Same here!"

"When did you came here?"

"Just recently… when began this attack?"

"Just 32 minutes and 25 seconds! And by the first look we talk about at least 25 376 units by the enemy! But this number is for sure uncorrect now… and our change to survive it was in the beginning by 21,5 %… if I would know how the circustment were be now I could say the correct statistic…"

Daimond was a bit baffled by the speak of this owl and Fugeo turned to her: "This is Archold… a guy who loves numbers and is very good by making fast calculations…"

Daimond nodded and turned to Archold "Nice to meet you! I am Daimond!"

"Same here Daimond!" and looked closly at her and then to Fugeo "From the look I would say you are around 328 days, 6 hours and 55 seconds younger then Fugeo! But it is a bit hard to believe since you would had hatched in the year of the dragon and I know only two survived… but since there was a good account of dragons there the changes that one or two others eggs survived it is by 9,5683 %"

'This guy must really love this…' thought Daimond to herself and replied "Well… it was a lucky circustment around there I guess…"

"I understand!"

"When you are here… then I assume Zimmer and Roak were here as well?"

"Your assuming is 100 % right! And the change Roak is fighting is by 99.9999975 % so battle crazy he is…"

"True…" signed Fugeo. Daimond looked at Fugeo and he explained about his other two friends

"Looks like you met interesting individuals in your travel…" thought Daimond aloud

"Indeed… but the person which I say is the most interesting one for me is you…" said Fugeo and kissed her

She replied the kiss and nuzzled him lovly.

Fugeo nuzzled back and began to lick her on the check causing Daimond to begin to purr… but suddenly they heard Archold "Excuse me… I am 99,9 % sure that you are in love… but it is only 26,84% sure that is the perfect moment for lovly things…"

Fugeo and Daimond signed and Fugeo said: "You really know how to ruin a moment… but you have a point…"

Just them they heard a loud growl and as they looked said Archold only: "This is…"

"I don't need any percent… I know what I see…"

"What… what is that?" asked Daimond and stared at something she never saw before


	61. New Danger

In the front of Warfang was a giant golem which seems to be out of Diamonds covered with steel plates and the fits seems to be completely out of Steel.

"This seems to be… trouble…" stammered Fugeo and he could tell Archold just fainted at the sight

"Fugeo… do you know what this is?" asked Daimond

Fugeo only shook his head "Be truthful… I don't know… it seems to be a mix of a Diamond Golem and a Steel Golem…"

Everybody got nervous… how are they suppose to fight this thing?

The only one remains normal was Roak "Let us smash this thing into little pieces!" and run with his War axe at the feet of this monster. Everybody in the near only watched him run and thought 'What a battle crazy idiot…'

They only watched at this monstrous while they did the best to keep the opponents off and then Daimond got an idea "Fugeo… could you do something with your fire breath?"

"Only if I get a good hit to the core… everything else would be useless…"

Daimond nodded what Fugeo meant… he need to be able to tell where the crystal core of this thing is to destroy it… but how he should it know it by the steel covering of this?

Soon they noticed the other dragons of the town began to attack the golem in the hope to cause enough damage on it to force it to retread.

"IF they manages to remove some of the chest plates I could see the core…" thought Fugeo loud.

Daimond nodded "I going to help you so good I can!"

Fugeo smiled at her and together they took of to face the tread.

From the temple saw Cyril this monster and noticed the two dragons taking off. As he did a closer look he said: "By the ancestors… is she really alive?"


	62. Against the Daimond Golem

Daimond used her breath and damaged one oft he steel plates oft the golem, while she did her best not to be hit from the crushing hands of the golem.

After she caused enough damage she flew away to the Grublings on the ground while Fugeo used his strength to rip of the plate and looked at the now exposed spot of the golem. He still wondered why somebody made a Diamond golem with Steel plates instead of a Steel Golem covered with Diamonds…

While he looked he found the pulsing light of the crystal core but from the position he couldn't make a clear aim but he was able to tell which plate must be removed to have a perfect aim.

As he looked at the certain plate he frown… this plate was so big that he was never able to remove it even not with Daimonds help…

Daimond in the meanwhile froze the Grublings and smashed the frozen opponents to good she could. After a while she heard a familiar voice calling: "Daimond! I thought you were with Fugeo!"

She turned around and spot Spyro coming to her with for her unfamiliar green Dragon. "He is just busy to find the Crystal core of this Golem!" answered Daimond and looked up.

The green Dragon asked: "Even if he find the core, how will he destroy it? It is nearly impossible to cause the needed damage in time!" and looked around. While most of the dragons tried to stop the Golem the rest of the defenders tried to hold their positions. It was clear it was only a matter of time until they would be forced back by the grumblings if they not stop the golem in time.

They heard suddenly a warning shout and looked up. Only barely they jumped out of the way from big falling steel plate. Fugeo manages to convince other dragons to help him to remove the plate and now Fugeo flew into a short distance and grinned. Now he can perfectly aim for the core!

Just as he wanted to charge he felt something giant hit him. He underestimates the reach of the hands of this thing and he crushed into the ground.

He groaned in pain and knew he properly broke something. As his senses came back the spotted a large Shadow around him and looked up only to see the feet of this Golem is about to crush on him. He knew he doesn't have the time to get away and closed his eyes preparing to be crushed. Like he expected he heard it hits something but he didn't felt a thing. He opened his eyes and saw he was suddenly surrounded by Crystal Pillars. For a moment he was confused from where they suddenly came but then he remembered and looked around.

He found Daimond standing on a rock and she glared at the golem. Suddenly she flew into the sky directly into the clouds. Fugeo wondered why she did that and got away from this place so fast it was possible for him.

Just and he was out of the reach of the feet, the crystal Pillars gave away and the feet crushed into the ground. Fugeo looked up into the sky and then he saw suddenly a big Ice Missile flying at the golems face. The golem reacted to slow and it hits direct into the face causing only a little damage but the force was enough to let it stumble back, crushing many of the Grumblings by the way.

Many of the fights suddenly stopped as both sides realized what just happened. Then Fugeo took the moment for his advance and shoot a fire Beam at the core. Almost everybody stared at the scene as the Beam hit the Golem, drilling his way to the core and shoot out from the back site. As the shoot ended the eyes of the golem died out, the light pulsing of the body faded and after few seconds the Golem broke into pieces. The falling parts crushed everybody who didn't have out of the way.

Here was a deadly silence in the town… after a while the defenders cried in joy and with suddenly new energy they fought against their enemies. Daimond landed besides Fugeo and he said: "This was a great move from you!"

"Thank you..." answered Daimond and it was clear she was tired. They went into a save distance and looked at the battlefield. They know the battle would went on for a while even after this success…


	63. Aftermath

Daimond helped Fugeo to find the Lazarett. As they found it in a big building they saw several wounded Moles and dragons lying around and Leaf came towards them.

"Fugeo! Daimond! What brings you here?"

"I had a bad crash and need a look on me now but by judging the situation others need more attention then me" explained Fugeo

"That's I'm going to judge!" said Leaf and went to check Fugeo completely and then she came to the calculation "You really don't need that much: You have only two broken rips and the left front leg is broken as well…"

Daimond and Fugeo stared in unbelief at Leaf and as she wondered why they stared at her they began to explain that Fugeo got hit by the hand of this golem, fall about twenty feet down and impacted with the ground with full force. It is a miracle that he didn't died in the way. But that he has compared to this crash so less injuries…

Leaf stared at them as they finished their explanation and said: "Ok! NOW I going to worry about you… first you crash that badly to the ground, then you shoot this golem and then you have only this less injuries…"

"I get your point…" said Fugeo and Daimond began: "Can we help you?"

"Fugeo some bandages for his broken leg and ribs and then you could help to prepare a few ice bags!" explained Leaf and Daimond nodded and went to the work

In the meanwhile fought Snowhair with two swords in her hands against a bunch of Grublings. The damage from the Golems were bad enough that they have and several places easy time to get in. Then she saw a femilar Rhizeros and a certain black dragon charging against a large number of enemies and fight them of.

Snowhair could tell that Spyke and Roak were able to keep the Grublings busy on this place and nearly fall over as she heard them counting their kills. Cross landed on Snowhairs shoulder and explained: "They met a few minutes ago and after they saw how good was the other by killing enemies… well… they started a killing contest who could kill more…"

"Something like that I feared would happen if these two met…"

"You know him?"

"He used to travel with me and Fugeo… battle crazy and always ready to throw himself at the next enemy…"

"I believe you…" stated Cross

Snowhair nodded and then she climb on the top of a building and began to shoot with her bow at the enemies. And at this way she took a overview of the situation. The town looks terrible but the defending force fought against the enemy and even thought the fact they were outnumbered they were able to push the grumblings back… the fall of this giant golem woke something up in them and gave them the energy to fight back with everything they have!

Snowhair was sure in one thing… in this battle… the winner has been decided…


	64. Bed Visit

The battle was over and Warfang was still in place... but heavily damaged and many were dead or wounded. And everybody knew one thing… they wouldn't be able to stand another attack like that…

Fugeo was still in the hospital with Daimond on his side and they wondered if the others were alright. They got soon their answer as Cynder and Hope came together with a pink dragoness which Fugeo knew too well… the Fire Dragoness Zimmer!

As Zimmer spotted Fugeo and cheered: "Fugeo! Glad to see you still kicking!"

"It is nice to see you too!" smiled Fugeo and he intruded Daimond to Zimmer. Zimmer looked then to her and asked: "Are you his girlfriend?"

Daimond blushed and nodded and Zimmer continued "How nice! It is great to hear that he found finally his love!"

"Thanks…" answered Fugeo and Daimond in the same time and blushed. Before Zimmer could continue Hope stepped in "We saw what happened… how worse your injuries were?"

"To our surprise they are not that bad: Broken rips and an arm…"

Their eyes widened. Because they knew even by simply falling from this high would cause more then this was Fugeo received. But they recovered soon from the shock and Cynder asked: "Did you see Spyro somewhere?"

"The last time was so as the Golem lost his armor, then I went to help Fugeo." answered Daimond and continued "I don't know where he could be now…"

"I am here!" came his voice and everybody turned to the purple dragon.

Cynder run to him and nuzzled him lovely. As a deep voice said: "Seems you two were bonded now in a different way…" she looked up and saw Terrador in front of her. "Guardian Terrador!"

"Yes Cynder it's me… and before you ask why I came here… I want to see the dragon who shoot this golem down… the technique he used is something I only saw by one dragon before…"

Cynder nodded, knowing what he means and showed the elder guardian her brother.

Fugeo looked at the green dragon and knew who he was… he heard of him and he bowed to show his respect with the words "Guardian of the earth element… it is a pleasure to meet you in person…"

"It is a pleasure for myself to meet the dragon to shoot down this golem but how did you learn this technique? Only one type of fire dragons could do that and I have my doubts that you are one of them…"

"Guardian Terrador… with high respect I fear you are wrong with your daubs…" said Fugeo and looked at Terrador "I am a Retac dragon…"

Terrador looked at him with wide eyes. He knew the only explanations were that he was from another line of Retacs descendants or… he was the dragon that was supposed to hatch from the stolen first egg of Keren and Abyss. But as he saw the similarly between him, Cynder and a third for him unknown dragoness he wanted an explanation.

They explained Terrador their story and the Earth Dragon only shook his head with the words "Unbelievable… but I think you tell the truth…the others will certainly be surprised if they hear that…"

They nodded and Spyro wondered "Where were the rest?"

Fugeo just shrugged but soon Snowhair came in with Cross on her shoulder "Where is Spyke?"

"Together with Roak to find remaining Grumplings in the town… they cannot accept they killed the exactly same account of them… and Archold found somebody to talk…"

The ones who already knew Roak somehow nodded in understand knowing him and by Archold… they don't to know with whom he exactly is talking too…


	65. Wrong calculation

A while after the attack the Guardians decided to have a meeting with Spyro and the others with them.

Everybody came except Fugeo who still recovers from his injuries. As they came in gasped Daimond as she spotted Cyril and his eyes widened and called "Daimond! You are alive!"

"Daddy!" she runs towards him and the other guardians were surprised to see the bahavior and Terrador asked: "You… have a daughter?"

"But that is impossible absurd hardly possible irreparable no-way, out of the question, unfeasible…"

"We got it…" interupted Sparx Volteer

"Cyril! How by the ancestors is it- Mirana is the mother right?"

Cyril nodded "Yeah… Mirana and I… we loved us… and whished so much a child… but then…"

"I see!" answered Terrador and went at Hunter "I assume you have a lot to tell…"

"Indeed Guardian Terrador! Even I assume you know a few things already…"

"Yes… like the fact all five dragons were here in the town now…"

"WHAT? But it is impossible! Here is now way the Purple Dragon and the Retac dragon were able to be in the same place without a catastrophe!"

"You are right Cyril. but this wonder happened."

In the mention of Fugeo asked Daimond: "Daddy… would you mind if I go to Fugeo?"

"Fugeo?" asked Cyril and thought about where he heard this name before…

"Fugeo is the said Retac dragon." explained Hunter and Cyril suddenly asked with an angry voice "Is he red with blue belly, red wings and white horns?"

"Yes, how do you know?"

"This murder! He has to pay for Miranas death now!" shouted Cyril and runs out

"Murder? What he has to do with Miranas death?" asked Spyro confused and Daimond suddenly knew what is coming. She run out of the temple following her father.

After short time remembered Terrador slowly on something "Well… after the attack of the apes on the temple, told Cyril that he saw Mirana the last time alive together with a red dragon."

Cynder was able to guess what Terrador thougth and answered "I happen to know that Fugeo was with by the attack. He had the order to kill every dragon that tried to get away with an egg but since he missobeyed for some reasons Gaul punished him badly and killed the dragoness he was about to let go."

"But that means… Cyril thinks Fugeo was the murder of Mirana and now he will harm Fugeo for that!" continued Snowhair and runs out as well followed from the rest.

In the hope they won't come too late…


	66. Confrontation

Fugeo lay down in the bed and was asleep with a smile...

He dreamed about that Daimond and him were on a beautiful meadow snuggling together in a sunbath while they watched their children playing around. He was about to kiss Daimond in his dream as he felt suddenly an intensive pain in his stomach and woke abruptly up…

His eyes shoot open and found himself on the ground and spotted an angry looking Ice dragon in front of him. Fugeo groaned in pain and asked: "What just happened?"

"Don't play stupid to me Murder!"

Murder? Him? Fugeo didn't understand what he means and then he recognize the face… it was the very same dragon way back on the attack at the temple he let go away with Daimonds egg, her father and Guardian of Ice Cyril!

Fugeo gulped as he realized what is happening now. Cyril believe he was the one who killed Daimonds mother and he tried to defend himself "I am not a murder…"

"LAIR!" shouted Cyril and hit him with his tail. Fugeo flew at the wall and cried in pain, he tried to stand up but he didn't recovered yet and the attacks of Cyril did their part to his condition.

"You may defeated this golem but only to gain our trust to make it easier to kill us for the enemy!"

"You are wrong… I am not anymore working for the enemy… I was in a state like Cyn-" but he wasn't able to finish his sentence because Cyril hit him again "Don't tell me your lairs! You are still with the Dark Army and only used the fact how kind, we are towards Cynder to cover yourself! With which diabolic magic did they turn you into this size?" and punched him again.

Fugeo coughed and look at Cyril…

He realized whatever he will say to him… nothing can change his mind… he can only hope that somebody will calm the Ice Guardian down… or that he get away from him for some time…

As he realized that Cyril charged again at him he shoot a weak fireball at his face and Cyril wasn't able to dodge it in time and howled in pain. Fugeo knew that his pain was mostly from the unpleased heat of the fire and he was careful enough to not harm the Guardian seriously, he just defend himself! Fugeo stand up and went so fast he could to the door but just as he entered the next room he felt cold and found his back legs and tail frozen

"Nobody… attacks a guardian and get away… you just loaded yourself with another crime besides being a traitor and murder…" growled Cyril as he slowly went at Fugeo.


	67. Painful moments

Cyril was about to hit Fugeo as he suddenly cried in pain and turned around. Fugeo tried to look but with the frozen parts of his body it was a difficult task. But he heard Cyril shouting. "Daimond! What are you doing?"

As Fugeo heard her name widened his eyes, did she heard everything? He told her before his story and she believes him… that means Daimond hurt her own father. "Dad! Fugeo didn't kill mom! It was somebody else!"

But Cyril shouted"He told you only lairs! He was the only one who could kill your mother!"

"It's not true!" shouted back Daimond and Fugeo was able to hear her sobbing

"IT IS TRUE!" roared Cyril at Daimond and then he said "Did he really lied you that far that you believe him?"

"I believe him with my heart! I know he would never lie to me! He loves me like I love him!" answered Daimond

This stroke Cyril hard, his only daughter was in love with the dragon he believed to be the murder of her mother… just as he wanted to response he heard somebody shout "STOP!"

Everybody turned to the source and spot Spyro with the others. "Cyril! Fugeo isn't a murder or traitor" explained Spyro "He helped us several times and even Ignitus trust him…"

"Ignitus is death!"

Spyro shook his head "Ignitus took the place of the Chronicler…"

The guardians stared at Spyro… if that true Ignitus was still alive… and for Cyril it means if Ignitus trust him as the new Chronicler he cannot do anything… he growled "If he trust him… I am letting him go… but at the moment, it is proofed that I am right, he will receive his punishment!" growled Cyril and went away "Daimond! Come with me!" ordered Cyril but Daimond went to Fugeos side.

"I told you something!"

"I want to stay by Fugeo!" was her reply and Cyril was about to force her as Terrador said. "I wouldn't do that Cyril… don't make things more worse…"

Cyril gave Terrador only an angry look and left

After Fugeo was refrozen and put back into the bed, signed Cynder "This was close…"

Everybody nodded and Terrador asked Fugeo: "Are you really a Retac dragon?"

He nodded in reply then asked Volteer Hope: "But who are you?"

Now everybody remembered that some doesn't made a proper introduction of themselves.

Hope answered to them: "I am Hope. I am Cynders twin and Fugeos younger sister…"

This hit the two Guardians "You are Cynders twin? And Fugeo is your older brother?"

Hope nodded and the two Guardians looks at each other… they never thought that the eggs of Cynders siblings had survived and that they would hatch…

They asked for their stories and listen closely about their tales… and were surprised "Amazing… but now we should let everybody rest before we continue to talk…"

The others agreed and left Fugeo alone to went to sleep. Only Daimond remained on Fugeos side and began to cry because she turned against her own father.

"Everything is alright Daimond…" tried Fugeo to comfort her

"Nothing is alright…" sobbed Daimond "I… I hurt father… I turned against him…"

"You did only what your heart told you…" told Fugeo and kissed her on the lips

Daimond looked a bit surprised but then she relaxed and stopped to sob. They hold the kiss for a while and then tried Fugeo to enter her mouth with his tongue and she let him gladly in.

They touched and twister their tongues and they closed their eyes while they do that, enjoying each other…


	68. Night Visitor

Daimond and Fugeo were asleep in the middle of the night as Fugeo was woken up by a noise.

He looked around and wondered what that was… hopefully not Cyril who wants his revenge on this way…

Then a Black dragon with red eyes, blue belly, blue wings six white horns around his head, and a tail end that Fugeo could discripe came in.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Alastor… don't worry… I won't do something with you…"

"What brings you here?"

"I wanted to investigate the remains of the golem you destroyed and want to meet the only Retac dragon that can hold Retacs soul back while the Purple dragon is around…"

Fugeo nodded in understand "But why did you not come during daytime?"

"Personal reasons…" replied Alastor and asked: "How you can be yourself along the purple dragon, without fall in Retac's influence?"

"Well... in the start I met him I think Retacs soul was still about to recover from the brutal breaking of the curse that should keep me in control of Gaul.." started Fugeo and continued: "But he was recovered far enough that he took for a short time the control as Cynder was in danger... and later as we was on the way to the Chronicler were attacked by pirates he took in my weakest moment again the control and in this time... he even tried to kill Spyro and gave Spyke a beat up..."

Alastor was surprised "He defeated Spyke?"

"Now I dare to ask... why is everybody who knows him surprised about that? I mean... if he is so good like everybody acts why he was in the prison of the pirate ship?"

"Sometimes tends to strike without thinking... could you please continue?"

Fugeo nodded "Well, from here it is blurry but the others told me he was about to shoot Spyro with the... was the fifth or sixth Fire Beam? No matter! He was about to shoot at Spyro as Daimond suddenly got between us... Retac still wanted to shoot even thought it would kill Daimond as well... I began to struggle at this and forced him to shoot somewhere else... then we fought about the body and as Daimond got hurt by this... I lost my memory from that point... but Daimond told me she took me into her arms and after loud painful scream I told her that I loved her too..."

"Love… something that Retac forgot…" stated Alastor

Fugeo was a bit confused at this but continued: "And... in the cave of the Chronicler... I faced him again in the test of fears..."

"That was very dangerous! He was be controlled your body..."

Fugeo shook his head slightly "He... he appeared in his own body in front of me... he insulted everything I cared... he insulted me... but what hurt me the most in the moment... he insulted the love between Daimond and me..."

'He completely forgotten his love... and his reason for make all this…' thought Alastor while Fugeo continued "Then he attack me in order to destroy my soul so he can take over my body and finishing the job... I did my best to defend myself but then he said that Daimond won't deserve me because she was weak... I ... just shoot my Fire Beam in the very moment he shoot his own at me and they collimated between us... and the next thing I knew is that I woke up in my old cave by the Chronicler with Daimond on my side..."

Alastor was silence after Fugeos story and Fugeo asked: "What do you think about that?"

"Retac isn't only corrupted by his hate against Malefor, but also is corrupted by the curse..."

Fugeo looked at the black dragon "What do you mean? I thought his soul is the curse…"

"No… He received a dark being in order to set a curse over his soul to make him it possible to survive in the bodies of his descendants…"

"But why did he need the help of somebody else?"

"Because, one of his powers is control the souls..." explained Alastor

"Who is that?"

"It will be released then the time is right…"

"I see... and what do you know about the golem?"

"The golem was an idea of one of Spykes enemies… A Golem with Iron implants, replacing parts of stone, to give more protection..."

"But it doesn't make sense… It was a Diamond Golem with Iron implants... the only thing that the iron part bought is that I wasn't able to see the core position... but for protection it was unnecessary... and I bet you know how hard it is to damage Diamonds..."

"Some peoples weren't smart without their leader…"

"I see…" said Fugeo and Alastor said: "It was nice to talk with you… may the ancestors with you…"

"May the ancestors with you as well…" replied Fugeo and went back to sleep while Alastor left the place…


	69. More Visitors

On the next morning woke Fugeo up and a voice roared "The mighty destroyer of this big golem just woke up!" and Fugeo recognized the voice.

"Hello Roak! It is a while since we met us the last time…"

"Yeah! It is great to see you again! And you didn't loose a bit of you touch after what I heard! Too bad this golem hit you that badly or you could show these Moles with their lousy fighting ability how to put a right fight!" replied Roak loudly and slapped Fugeo on the back causing him to wince and made him certain clear: His friend didn't loose a bit of his strength.

Daimond woke up disturbed by the loud voice of the Rhinoceros and looked surprised at the giant animal in the heavy armor "Who… who is that?"

"Daimond… this is Roak… I told you about him…" explained Fugeo and turned to Roak "Roak… this is my girlfriend Daimond…" blushed Fugeo

Suddenly began Roak to laugh loudly "Our Fugeo got a girlfriend? That is hilarious! But still congratulations dude!"

"Thank you Roak…" replied Fugeo with a sweat drop and Daimond wondered how on earth met Fugeo this Rhinoceros…

In this moment came Snowhair together with Spyke and Cross in. Roak noticed Spyke and roared "You came blacky!"

"Nice to see you too dumpass!"

"Since we killed during the attack the same account I challenge you again! This town looks around if still enemies were in the town or in the near! Who kills the most wins!"

"I accept your challenge!" replied Spyke and the two runs out

Cross signed "I cannot believe that Skype actual found somebody like him…"

"Well… I feared that would happen… I know Roak a long time already and know how he is…" explained Snowhair and turned to Diamond and Fugeo "Good morning! How you two are?"

"We are fine…"

"That is good… we brought you something to eat…" explained Cross while Snowhair gave the two the meals she brought with her.

"Thank you!" said Daimond before she began to eat and Fugeo asked before he began: "Where are the others?"

"By the guardians… they are about to tell their stories and then they want to talk about something… but I decided with Cross to look at you and Spyke tagged along for some reason… and Archold is just annoying the constructors…"

Fugeo chuckled "Does he tries again to explain how to make the work more effective?"

Snowhair nodded and the two began to laugh and Daimond looked confused and Fugeo only said "Think about yesterday and try to image how it would be if he wants to explain you in the same way something…"

Then Diamond understands and began to laugh as well

Just in this moment she hearts a voice asking "What is so good to laugh? Can I join you by the laughing? Or is this a…" and it seems the source doesn't stop to talk as Daimond looked over she spotted a yellow dragon with black belly, blue wings, yellow eyes, a black thunderbolt shaped tail end, blue spikes on the back and black horns.

Her eyes widened and he said "Daimon! That is great, fantastic, wonderful, superb, terrific, marvelous thing to meet you again!"

Fugeo noticed the dragon as well now and asked: "Do you know him?"

"Yeah… he was my only friend before I met you… may I intruce… Jolt the Thunder dragon…"


	70. Jolt

Fugeo looked surprised at Daimond and Jolt… it was a huge surprise for Fugeo to hear that they two knows each other after knowing Daimonds story…

"How do you know him? I thought your father never let you…"

"That is right… but in my room was a hole and Jolt found it one day and from this day we were friends… he often came to play with me before he went with his father to Warfang…"

"And his father is?"

"I am the son of the thunder guardian Volteer!" replied Jolt and Fugeo thought to himself 'This will be a great thing after hearing about Volteers love to talk with Synonyms…' and listened to Jolts talk with Daimond what happened in the meanwhile

Then Jolt turned to Fugeo and said "You became her lover, her boyfriend, her devotee, her…" he continued and Fugeo was sure in one thing: He needs strong nerves by facing his father if he is worse like his son…

And in the same way wondered Fugeo if Jolt happens to the special dragon of the thunder element… but for certainly sure he needs to know what is special about the special dragons of the thunder… and in this moment he realized that he missed to get information about the very thing…

While Jolt continued to talk interrupted him Daimond friendly "Jolt… I know you are happy but Fugeo and I haven't a breakfast yet… so could you please come back later and let us eat firstly?"

"Of course!" said Jolt and after a looooong goodbye speech he left and Fugeo groaned "How is it possible that you haven't any problem with his speech?"

"I guess I am just used to him!" she smiled and Fugeo replied "Proberly… but you are right with one thing… we could really need a breakfast!"

"Can you walk?"

"Sure… but it will be difficult with the broken leg…"

"I can help you if you want…"

"It would be great…" smiled Fugeo and kissed Daimond on the lips.

She lovely replied the kiss and during her kiss they closed their eyes and opened their lips and began to explore each others mouths with their tongues while they touched and twisted their tongues.

During the kiss leaned Fugeo forward and caused Daimond to fall her back while they still hold the kiss. Their tails wrapped into each other and they moaned slightly into their kiss.

After a while they broke their kiss and Fugeo smiled "I love you…"

"I love you too…" replied Daimond and joined her lips with Fugeos again before they left not noticing they was watched by a dragon

'All five in one place… SPLENDIT!' chuckled the dragon and walked away


	71. Dark Meeting

On a dark place met three dragons... one of them is the black Dragon the other the Brown dragon from the island and the third of them is hidden in the shadows…

"Are you certain what you tell us?" asked the dragon in the shadows

"I am certain! All five dragons were in Warfang and the Retac dragon seems to be able to hold Retac back… he doesn't show any will to attack the purple dragon…"

"Which makes us plan easier said the brown dragon and looked at a pentagram with five symbols… one in the middle and the other four around the middle one.

"Now we only need a chance to get them all…" said the black dragon and the brown dragon said "But if they are together and two of them at least able to fight in the way I fear we have trouble!"

"Jenolas is right! All together is dangerous… but if we get them one by the other… we will success…"

"Indeed! And Warfang is weak now from our little attack we put at it…"

"Yeah! We planned to destroy it but the outcome is fine to us… if we had success our main plan may now crashed…"

"You are right Draco… if we had successes by destroying Warfang our plans would be crushed… but luckily they are now weakened and all on one place…"

"We only need to make sure we don't grab the wrong ones… not that they may are warned…"

They agreed and began to laugh evilly. Their goal was clear; the targets are located… now they only need to collect what they need and to fulfill their plan

They dismissed and the dragon into the shadows walked to his room and looked at a Medallion…

This Medallion showed the accident symbol of the Guardians with a flame symbol around it… the symbol for the Fire guardian or for this age the symbol of the Retac Dragon.

The dragon looked at the Medallion for a while and then to a document and grinned "Soon… will I have what is rightful mine… and the one who doesn't have any respect to it will vanish…" and began to laugh loudly.

Draco walked to a room and saw that Jenolas was there already and it seems like that he already awaits him.

"What do you want?"

"Why is he in this? I am here to do my part of our pact but he?"

"He is the one who knows how this all works! Without him we wouldn't have the Daimond golems… but his own goal is a joke! After we did our plan he will not longer usefull for us… like the purple dragon and his friends… more! By his own goal he could became a treat!"

"I understand… so you want that I kill him after the job is over?"

"Indeed!" chuckle Draco

"Then this is Ok for me!" said Jenolas and left

Draco waited until he was sure nobody could hear him and he laughed "HAH! After this is over none of you two will be able to watch how everything will turn out how it supposed to be!"


	72. Guardian Meeting

In the dragon temple were the guardians still discussing with Spyro, Hunter and Cynder.

Spyro and Cynder learned that the guardians decided short time after the catastrophe to send Hunter to search for them and that they agreed that Hunter should try to find the Chronicler to ask him where the two dragons were.

And about the question where to search the Chronicler came the lucky fact that they found in the old champers of Warfang a map with a hint where the Chronicler lives…

"But the map didn't told about what dangers lies in the cave!" told Hunter "The place of the Chronicler is highly protected and only a few where able to reach him…"

"But you all managed to went through"

"That is true! But we all had our difficult to handle our fears"

"To face the own fears requires courage… and you all have this needed courage!" said Cyril

"That is true, correct, accurate, right, exact, truthful, acceptable…" began Volteer and everybody only shook their heads

"But now we have a situation that didn't happen since the time of Malefors sealing: All special dragons were gathered in Warfang…"

Spyro looked up "Since Malefors sealing? That long?"

"Indeed young dragon… you may know the four guardians which sealed Malefor were in the same time the first special dragons…"

Spyro and Cynder nodded

"But by the death of Retacs mate he left the guardians and keeps his time to raise his child and to live with his hate… and the following generations you an image why they never gathered again…"

Spyro nodded. He can image that the four lines went into different directions and that after it came out about the curse it was done everything to prevent another meeting of the Purple dragon and the Retac dragon…

He shivered as the remembered what happened as he faced Fugeo after Retac took control of him… and he doesn't want that it happens again… but for the price that he may never see him again is difficult for him… he respects him as a friend and he is the brother of his love…

Before Spyro could continue his thoughts began Terrador again "But you was lucky that you survived so long in the near of Fugeo… and if I understand the situation right it may possible that you two can stay in a close area…"

Spyro understood what Terrador means. Fugeos feelings for Daimond were strong enough to stop his ancestors possetion!

But now shouted Cyril suddenly "We should kill him since he is a traitor and should be punished as one!"

"But by the death of Mirana he was under the control of Gaul! And Gaul killed her!" counteredCynder and Cyril contered "Only lies! He just wait for the moment in that he could jump at our necks!"

Spyro couldn't believe how Cyril acted! Is his hate that came from the death of his mate so deep that he even not listened to the truth?

"Then why did the Chronicler trust him? Or Ignitus?"

Cyril didn't said a thing and just left

Terrador signed and said "This is a complicated situation… we have luck that he doesn't make dump actions for now…"

"That is true…"

"What will we do now?"

"We let the things how they are now… and wait what the future brings…"

The others agreed and they left the room.

Spyro and Cynder decided to check on the town and went out of the temple.


	73. Talk

Leaf walked in the streets of Warfang, looking for the library of this town. But she couldn't find it and so she went to the next person she asked, an owl "Excuse me… can you tell me where the library is?"

"Of course… just go 200 meters in this direction then right, walk 100 meters then follow the street to the left 50 meters and you will be in front of it!" explained the owl and Leaf just replied. "Uhm… thanks?"

Suddenly from behind her came a voice "Archold… how many times I told you, you shouldn't explain a route in this way…" and Leaf turned around and spotted a pink Dragoness with white belly "Excuse me for my… Leaf?"

"Cassadra?"

"Leaf! That is great to see you again! What brings you to Warfang?"

"I came with Fugeo because he needed somebody for medical treatment!"

"I heard the story! And I am jealous to you that you was able to meet the Chronicler…"

"Yeah!" replied Leaf and turned around "Sorry for not recognizing you Archold…"

"It is ok! The chance that you would recognize me in an instant after so long time is only by 5,94664 percent…"

"And you didn't change at all… and I bet it is the same by Roak."

"Indeed…"

"Then he is properly in one of the teams that check out if really every enemy out if the town"

"The chance are by 98,8888 percent that he is…"

"And the rest?"

"For the case that he is so terrible hurt that he would rest…"

"You don't believe that he would rest even if his head cut off?"

"Who knows?"

Leaf looked at Archold with a hint of disbelieve but decided to accept this because perhaps Roak is really smart enough to stop if he is hurt enough… but on the other hand: He would even continue to fight as a Zombie

"By the way… do you guys know if somebody came from Seafang?"

"Only master Meadow and the delegation from this town... we need a new fire guardian and from everywhere possible candidates are coming…"

Leaf nodded knowing the last Guardian was Ignitus, who is now the Chronicler.

"Any idea how the guardian will be chosen?"

"Properly after the traditional way… the elemental test…" guessed Cassandra and Archold said: "The chance that you are right is by 99,999999999 percent!"

The girls signed and wondered how this bird got such an interest in numbers…

"Is Fugeo still in medical care?" asked Cassandra and Leaf nodded "Yeah! His wounds need to heal firstly… why do you ask?"

"Just wondering because I wanted to visit him and meet his girlfriend!" she smiled and added "But at first I bring you to the library… want to see if you can learn something new right?"

Leaf nodded and together they went to the library.


	74. Surprising letter

The guardians were in the meeting hall oft he temple and talked together about the upcoming tests for the future Fire Guardian

"Today is the last day where candidates would be allow to enter the tests" began Cyril

"That is right and we have an interesting set of candidates… but I whish we had the change to fulfill it before Ignitus…"

"That is true Terrador… but now it is to late and we need to do this as our duty of the remaining Guardians to choose the new branches of Guardians!" explained Volteer and surprised everybody that he doesn't use countless Synonyms

"That is right… but if I thought Ignitus would put his word in as well but perhaps his duty as Chronicler forbid this…"

"Properly… at least this traitor don't participate in this!"

"When will you begin to see him not as a traitor?"

"Until I have a real proves! The so called proves I faced yet are just lairs!"

The others signed at the short sight of her fellow guardian as a dragon came in "Excuse me for interrupting…"

"Why are you here? You know nobody is allowed to interrupt a meeting of the guardians except in emergencies!"

"I am terrible sorry but we received a letter with the order to bring it instantly to you… and the sign of the Deceased fire Guardian Ignitus is on it…"

"What?"

"Bring it to us!"

"Of course!" replied the dragon and a hawk placed the letter in front of the guardians and after the dragon left began Terrador to read it and gasped and as Volteer and Cyril looked at the letter as well were their response

"No way…"

"That is surprising! Unbelieveble!"

"Is Ignitus completely out of his mind?" asked Cyril

"I doubt it Cyril…"

Then he shouted "Then this must be a fake!"

"That is not very possible Cyril! You know better then us that it is almost impossible to fake the sign of Ignitus and how should somebody who never saw his sign before fake it?"

"But still… these two… that cannot be true…"


	75. Ray

Cynder and Spyro are walking in the market place of Warfang and looked thought the shops...

On their trip they noticed that several fire dragons were here and Spyro asked "I wonder why all these fire dragons are here…"

"Who knows… perhaps they hope to be the replacement for Ignitus…"

"I think it is cruel to choose so quickly a new fire guardian…"

"But it is the tradition and rule of the Guardians!" said a red dragon with blue wings, blue belly and blue marks over his eyes.

"Is that true?"

"You can look in the book of rules if you don't believe me… every town has it in their library…"

Spyro looked surprised at this and asked curiously "Then I assume you are with somebody who wants to try to become the next one?"

"You are wrong. I am one of the attendants"

"What? But you look only like around our age…"

"That is true but everybody who has qualifications can try it!"

"And what are your qualifications?"

"My clan Master believes that I would fit to the position… so he wrote a recommending letter for me and sent it to the guardians"

Spyro was listening and thought about it as the dragon suddenly called to somebody behind him "HE! Watch out that you don't step on my tail!"

"Oh Sorry!" said the person and avoided the tail of the dragon

"How did you-?"

"I am born with a special ability that let me 'see' my surroundings…"

"That is cool! Who are you?"

"My name is Ray… and you are?"

"I am Spyro and this is Cynder!" intruded Spyro and Rei reacted "The purple dragon?"

"Yes… but… didn't you see that?"

"OH! My fault! You properly didn't notice it but I am blind… since my birth…"

"OH… Sorry…"

"No problem… say… are you in the business?"

"If you mean I would try it… I think no…"

"I see… well… I hope to meet you later for more talk… I have some business to do…" said Rei and after a goodbye he left

"Looks like a good set of couple were trying to get the position…"

"You are right Cynder…" replied Spyro and they continued their way through the market


	76. Salira

Fugeo was walking together in the streets of Warfang on the way to a small shop, because he wanted to buy something for Daimond.

On his was he saw several Fire Dragons and was sure they are all here to try to gain the title of the Guardian…

Fugeo signed and wondered how many of them really had respect for Ignitus… because he has enough experience to tell that many people only look at a position like that because if the might of the position…

But he was sure only a fire dragon who is worth to be a Guardian will be chosen… everybody else will fail in this task…

He didn't watch out and dumped into a dragoness "Hey! Watch out where you are walking!"

"Sorry… I was in my thoughts somewhere else..."

"Yeah! In the clouds!" snapped the dragoness back and Fugeo did a close look at her

She was in a orange to red color, her paws had fire markings, her tail was burning, her horn has ram like forms and she has holes, causing Fugeo to wonder for what these holes are on her body as he suddenly noticed that steam came out of them.

He heard from this dragon type but never thought to meet one… "Are you a Magma Dragon?"

"Indeed! Looks like you made your homework…"

"Thanks… I am Fugeo… and you are?"

"My name is Salira… and I am here to become the next Fire Guardian!"

Fugeo nodded "I see… it would be the first time that a Magma Dragon would become a Fire Guardian…" was his reply, recalling what he learned of dragon history

"I know… but I am bit uncomfortable here… so many Ice dragons…"

Fugeo looked at her confused and she told him "In my home we and the ice dragons are enemies to the death…"

"Then you need to learn to be tolerate… because you will work together with a ice dragon…"

"I know I know…" she signed "But anyway… are you here for being the next Guardian as well?"

"Not that I knew…" he replied "I came here with a few friends and happen to be in the attack on the city as we arrived…"

Salira nodded and then she noticed something on Fugeo and asked "Hey… aren't you the one who shoot down this Golem?"

"Uhm… why do you ask?"

"Because I thought you would be… more muscular… but looks like I was wrong…"

"I didn't say it was me…"

"IF you insist…"

"I have to go now… it was nice to meet you!" told Fugeo and went off while Salira watched after him 'You cannot fool me Retac Dragon!' she thought and after a while she signed 'But I must admit you are handsome… perhaps I will ask him this by our next meeting…'


	77. Rivality

Spyke was still busy with Roak to clear who is the better of them. Cross just signed as she watched them and wondered how on earth this could happen.

After they cleared the whole town and found out each of them have the same account they continued their challenge in the trainings room on dummies. But since dummies are not a real challenge for them they test out who has more stamina.

In this moment Snowhair came in and asked Cross "Are they still busy to clear who is the better of them?"

"Yeah… and now they fight against dummies because they have until now the same account of kills and I begin to believe they won't stop until one of them dies…"

"I see…" said Snowhair and watched them in their tournament. It is really an amusing thing to see how a dragon and Rhinoceros tries to overcome each other. "At least they are in training…"

Cross giggled "That is true!"

Suddenly the two opponents don't have anything to kill anymore because the room was out of dummies and needs to be refilled first.

Cross looked at the counting like Snowhair and shook their head.

They have still the same counting!

The two opponents looked each other and one second later they began to fight each other.

"I already wondered when they would fight against each other…"

"Yeah… who will win?"

"I think Spyke… because he has a more moves and is more agile then Roak…"

"But Roak is very strong and is like a living armor… even without his armor it takes a lot of time to knock him out… I think this will be a long fight…" told Snowhair and she was right.

The fight took a long time.

Spyke got several hits on Roak but it have only small effects on Roak while Roaks powerful attacks are not so difficult to dodge for Spyke but if Roak hit it was very painful for Spyke.

After an hour or so they faced each other.

Spyke got terrible hit a few times and couldn't stand another hit while Roak pants from the countless hits from Spyke.

Both knew they couldn't take the next hit of each other and so they charged at each other a last time.

Only seconds later they were on the other sides of the field, in positions that clearly tells they just strike each other…

They stood still for seconds…

And then they both fall down on the ground.

"I don't believe it… A draw!"

Snowhair shook her head "I fear with these two it will be an interesting relationship in the future…"

And Cross only nodded in agreement while the two fighters got carried away to the restrooms…


	78. Annoucement

On the next day every fire dragon with their company and to Spyro's and Fugeo's surprise they should come in as well with the others.

They arrived the place and looked stunned around of how many fire dragons are here…

While they looked around Fugeo noticed a dragon with an eye patch and thought his red color is unnatural for a fire dragon… he walked towards him and said "Hello! Who are you?"

"Hi! I am Drake! From the Eastern Sea Cliffs!"

"You had a long way to come here"

"Yeah but it isn't like I had to travel half of the world!"

"Funny! But why are you wearing an eye patch?"

"To show the scar on my eye!" he joked

"How did you get yours?"

"The same I could ask you by your scar: I just had bad luck with a dragon who didn't accept my refusing of joining him…"

"I see… I got mine by my sister. It is a long story… perhaps I tell it to you later"

"Ok!" he replied and as Fugeo wanted to leave he stopped his tracks and added "By the way… use a different tone of red and perhaps another type of pain…" he explained and hold up his claws showing Drake red pain on them then he looked at his own body "I don't know how this is possible but I ask you later!" said Fugeo and left him alone.

In the meanwhile Spyro met up with Cantrix and talked with her. Her father was trying to become the next Guardian as well and so she went with them. As Fugeo catch up she greeted him "HI Fugeo! How are you doing?"

"I am fine…" he said and Cantrix told him "Spyro told me everything what happened to your trip and I must say you are a lucky one with Diamond!"

"Thank you!" he blushed

"Anyway… what brings you here?" asked Cantrix and Fugeo shrugged "Dunno… the Guardians called us here" he explained and soon they heard the signal and everybody looked their attention to the stage and Terrador began "Dear Dragons! I welcome you all here for the announcement of the partisans off the tests to choose the new Fire Guardian! We request each time we call one name and the home place the dragon may come to us and say a few words like his goals and dreams!"

Terrador wait for a moment for reply from them and began to call the names and the dragon came each to the stage and left after a few words.

After a set of hours Terrador ended the list and everybody aspect that this was the day.

But suddenly began Terrador: "Normally we would dismiss everybody now but we received a letter in that the former Fire Guardian Ignitus and in this letter he names two favorites to join the tests as well!"

Suddenly the crow began to chat with each other.

Everybody wondered how Ignitus was able to still name favorites and wondered who it would be…

"I name now the two Dragons who will go will join the tests as well!"

Everybody get silence and wait for the two names.

"The two additional dragons will be Spyro the Purple Dragon and Fugeo the Retac Dragon!"

For a while everybody was silence

"What?" came from Spyro and Fugeo at the same time as they realized what Terrador just said


	79. Meeting

Fugeo, Spyro and everybody else were together in a room and hold a meeting

"What is Ignitus thinking to name us as favorites?"

"Who knows…" replied Cross and Sparx announced "Better give up now! Or else we have death dragons everywhere! Since mister death is on the loose!"

"SPARX!" called everybody

"Why you two and not me? I am worthy to try it as well!" called Spyke and everybody sweat dropped

'Him with his temper as Fire guardian?' they thought toghether

"We can think about this later… for now we have other problems…"

"Yeah.. the first test will be in a few days and none of us has really an idea what to do…"

"Not forgetting the other candidates…"

"Or Cyril!" said Jolt as he came in

"Jolt! It has been a while!"

"Same here! I am excited, touched-" "Please…" interrupted Daimond and Spark said "Sorry…"

"What do you mean with Cyril?"

"Well… don't forget he don't like Fugeo here for some reasons… so I have the feeling he will have his fingers in this…"

"You mean he will boycott him?"

"Yeah…"

They turned silence and Spyro noticed Cynder didn't say much in this round "Is something wrong Cynder?"

"Spyro… I don't know what I should think about this… true it is a honor to give it a try but these tests are dangerous… and I heard that often somebody died in these tests…"

"Cynder…"

"What should I do if something happens to you?" she began to cry

"Cynder…" he said softly "I will ever be by you…" he embraced her

Daimond on the other side leans on her lover "Fugeo…"

"Yes Daimond?"

"Please promise me to be careful…"

"You have my word…" he replied and shared a kiss while the others left the two peoples alone…


	80. First test

Two days passed since the announcement and the first test was coming…

Because of the large number of attendants here will be two groups on two days tested on this test…

Since it was selected by Alphabetical who will be in which group Fugeo will be in the first group.

The dragons are supposed to go into several caves, everybody into a different one around the town and retrieve a certain object of each cave hidden by the Guardians and their helpers…

Fugeo signed as he reached the cave he should look through… it was an ice cave… not very pleasing for a fire dragon like him to look thought…

He entered it and began to walk, looking for the bag he is supposed to find…

During his search he heard a whimper and he turned to it.

He followed the whimper and found soon a young dragon between some rocks, looking hurt

"Please… help me…" whimpered the little one and Fugeo was in front of a decision…

Either he would help this little dragon and will have not enough time to retrieve the bag… or would let him here to still retrieve it but risk that something happens to this little guy.

But for him this was easy… he can easily forget about the title so long he able to help others.

SO he moved the rocks with his strength and blew a small flame around the little dragon to warm it up.

"Thank you…" said the little dragon and Fugeo said after he laid down "Climb on! I am bringing you back!"

The little dragon nodded and climbed on his back.

Fugeo went instantly back to the exit, and took off to fly back to Warfang, careful that the dragon doesn't fall off.

After he reached the gates, instantly a few moles came and took the little dragon after an explanation form him to bring it to the hospital and looking for its mother… so thought Fugeo…

He returned to the temple and the Guardians already wait for him… his little rescue mission took him some time and he was the last… and over the time…

"Explain yourself! Why are you so late and without the bag?"

"Here was a little dragon that was in need… I freed him from some rocks and brought him back… but it took me so much time so that I wasn't able to return with the bag…"

The Guardians nodded in understand and Fugeo was able to tell that the other dragons grinned at him while Cyril made an unhappy face… but he doesn't know why…

Perhaps he will find it out after Spyro had his tour…


	81. Results

On the next day was the other group of candidates on the test and Fugeo could tell that Spyro, Ray and Salira did the same thing like he did by the situation…

Now was it odd for Fugeo that many dragons brought back a young dragon from their trip…

Like they was there for purpose…

"Deep in thoughts?" came a voice and Fugeo saw Salira coming at him

"Yeah… I find it odd now that you and other dragons brought back dragons in need of help as well… like they was on purpose there…"

"That is right…"

"That means the bag was only a reason to get us into the caves and the true part of the test was something else!" said Fugeo and then it hit him

"They was testing if we helpful to others!"

"You got it…" smiled Salira "A guardian must bring a set of characteristics… but how to test if we candidates can really bring these?"

"To make false test with the real test hidden inside them" said Fugeo

"That is right" she said and looked at Fugeo

"I bet you would make a good Fire Guardian but others I saw are fitting as well for my opinion! I hope we make it all to the final rounds…"

"Final rounds?"

"Yeah! If after the tests a number of candidates left it will work like a tournament…"

"You mean we would fight each other?"

"Yes and I am really curious how good you are in fighting…" she said and add in her thoughts 'and if you are worthy for me!' and left

"I wonder what this should be…" wondered Fugeo and he heard Ray saying "Perhaps she found a rival in you… for my opinion you are one… you didn't realize the meanings of these tests until now… but you are acting naturally... if you bring this in the other tests as well…" he said

"I think I can image what you want to say…" replied Fugeo

"Very well… see you later… and good luck!" said Ray and left.

Later that day the results was announced and like the guess from earlier in each cave was for purpose somebody in trouble…

So the half of the candidates didn't help the person in need and are disqualified now…

It was shocking for a set of people and everybody wondered… how will the rest of the test going on…


	82. Odd Event

Five Days passed since the test and Spyro wondered when the next test comes up…

But something else filled his mind as well… he heard that a set of the remaining attendants disappeared without a trace

But by asking some people after hearing that rumor he heard mostly different reasons why some of the dragons weren't been seen for a while:

Sick, Family Matters or that they are on the next test without telling the rest

The last point is very unlikely for Spyro, because how it should be possible to access the test if the Guardians didn't even announce the date for the next one?

But for now he walked to the front of a restaurant to meet up with Cynder, they are supposed to meet there for a date and he smiled as he saw her waiting for him

"Looks like I am not the only one who is too early here" greet Spyro his love and kissed her

Cynder kissed back and replied "I thought well too early then too late…"

They laughed a bit and entered the restaurant

Fugeo suggested to them to go to this restaurant, he said he and Daimond were here as well and to Spyro he told he shouldn't worry about the bill… he only wondered why he suggested that to him after he disappeared for three days…

According to him he was in the library and was lost in time

Spyro believed him and now he was with Cynder at one table and after they gave their orders to the waiter asked Spyro "What do you think of this restaurant?"

"It is really beautiful here… I can understand why my brother was here with Daimond…" and then she moved to him and kissed him and he replied the kiss…

Their meal came and they ate together and asked about several things until Spyro brought up "Did you hear the rumors?"

"You mean that Fire dragons disappear from time to time at the time? I did… and as Fugeo disappeared I thought they was true… I am still confused why he was so lost in the books of the library… what did he hope to find?"

"Who knows Cynder… you know Fugeo better then me…"

"That is true… but I still don't know…"

They finished their meals and moved home.

But during the way became Spyro out of nowhere tired and Cynder asked worried "Spyke… is something wrong?"

"I am so tired out of the sudden…" he replied and he fall on the ground asleep

As he woke up again the found himself in a forest and full of… brown color?

He wondered who did that and as he tried on a lake he found in the near to wash the color and found uncomfortably out that this color was water resistance… he need some mixtures to get rid of that and he began to move, finding out where he could be…

He found soon some other dragons and he asked them where he was…

But the dragons told him that they don't know even themselves where they are… they came here under familiar circumvents like Spyro himself…

Now began Spyro to think what he should do…


	83. Forest trip

Spyro thought through everything he knew so far...

He was alone with a set of dragons in the middle of an unknown forest… none of them seems to know how they got here…

Suddenly a dragon said "I think we should just split up and everybody tries on their own to find out…"

"I don't think this would be a good idea" countered Spyro "We don't know where we are and who knows what for dangers are in this forest…"

"Dangers? We are dragons!"

"This sounds to overconfident to me…" replied another dragon

"I agree!" said Spyro "I think we should stay close and we should go together into one direction and once we are outside of this forest we should find out where we are and return to Warfang…"

"I must agree with this little dragon!" said a third dragon "We should go as a group"

"Then I think we should go into this direction!" said the first Dragon

"I would prefer this direction…" said Spyro "Because the moss grows on these side of the trees… and moss grows always on the weather side… I may not know where we are I recognize the tree specimen and know where they grow… and Warfang is kinda in the direction of the weather direction…" he explained

"This kid knows a set of things"

"He is only a spoiled brat and doesn't know anything!"

The dragons argued for a while and Spyro guessed "How about we make it so… who wants to come with me just come with me and the rest do what they think is right?"

The dragons agree and a few went away solo while a few goes into another direction as group

Only five dragons stayed with Spyke and he said "Well… I think we should go now…"

The dragons agreed and together they went into the direction Spyro suggested.

They traveled a few days and then they left the forest and one of the dragons suddenly shouted "I know this place! Warfang is into this direction!"

"That is great!" said Spyro "Then we should go now!"

They agreed and went back to Warfang

Back there the dragons suddenly went away without a word and Ray tapped Spyro on the shoulder "How was your trip?"

"You knew about that?"

"Sure… happened to me and so far I learned a few Fire Dragons as well… let head us to the temple… and clean you… I assume you are colored?"

"That is right…"

"I thought so!"

And together they went to temple

"I hope Cynder is alright…"

"She was informed even thought she didn't really like it so far I heard: Somebody nearly got a scar for that…"

"You mean…"

"Your meal was preparation to get you asleep to bring you to position… some of the dragons were partisans as well other just random dragons to tell the Guardians their experience with you guys…"

"And how I know I passed?"

"I don't know… I mean… not even I know how it went for me…"

"Wow…"


	84. Reasons

Spyke and Cross were walking around in Warfang and Spyke was bored to death...

His last challenge against Roak went to be a draw again and… then he wanted to talk with Fugeo… after finding out he disappeared he went to search for him in the whole town…

Now Spyke spoke with Fugeo for the reasons… the Guardians let from time to time some candidates disappear to test them… and Fugeo was recently like Spyro… but… Roak didn't notice that Fugeo was already back…

He sighed as he bump into somebody "Hey! Watch out!" called a voice and Spyke looked

In front of him was a Dragoness and from what he knew she was one of the candidates… he believed her name was Salira…

"Hey! Then don't just stand around!" countered Spyke "Watch out Blacky!"

"Nobody calls me blacky!"

Cross let out a sigh… she knew what this is going to be again…

The two dragons stare at each other and from Saliras body holes came a constant steam…

"Please! Not a fight!" called a third voice and they turned to spot Zimmer walking towards them "It is already hard enough with you constantly fighting Roak about who is better and you fighting with each Ice Dragon around…"

Spyke looked at Salira

This girl was fighting constantly with Ice Dragons? A candidate for the position of a Guardian? Normally he isn't the type to think about things like that… but… this doesn't really fit for that…

"Why are you here to become a Guardian if you fight against Ice Dragons?"

"Because it is my dream!"

"How about you tell something about you?" guessed Cross in the hope to calm them down…

She looked at the red crow "Fine!" said Sarlina

"I am from the town Magmatooth, a fiery city of flames and magma and I am the daughter of the queen and grew up in the times of war… and I have constant fights with Ice Dragons because they are my arch enemies and from my home! By our home they always try to kill and destroy everybody there!"

"I guess in some regions the dragons don't live to cooperative like here…"

"You can tell that!" she growled

"I believe you aren't the usual type of Fire dragons?"

"You are right! I am a Magma Dragon"

"I thought the Retac Dragon is the Special type of the Fire Dragons" said Spyke confused

"That is easy to explain… you already know each Element has their special type of dragons but they have sub elements, speak variations of their Dragon lines…" explained Zimmer "At least Fugeo told this to me in this way…"

"Ok…" said Spyke with a sweat drop but he suddenly noticed something in a side way and looked in… much to confuse of the others…

He spotted Jolt unconscious on the ground and a Dragon in a coat was about to use a magic ritual on him

Spyke didn't want to wait for this guy to finish and charged at him.

He tackled him and interrupted him in his ritual. He and Spyke fought each other and after Spyke ripped the coat off he got blasted by a earth blast but he was able a few features of the dragon…

And he knows he was an earth dragon! But what did he want from Jolt?


	85. Hope's date

Hope was walking with Cynder around in Warfang and look into the different stores.

They had a lot of fun until they run into Spyro… Cynder instantly went with Spyro and Hope was on her own…

She signed deeply because she feels jealous… how much does she would like to have a boyfriend of her own… but didn't met the right person yet…

She began to walk around, not really paying attention and a she reached the park and bumped into somebody

"Hey! Watch out where you are walking!"

"Sorry…" apocalypse Hope and looked up and spot a pitch black dragon in front of her

"Forget it!" said the dragon and was about to leave but stopped "Are you familiar with the town? I am kinda new here…"

"A little… not perfectly but good enough to not get lost…"

"Can you show me around a bit?"

She nodded and began to walk around with him…

Times passed and didn't notice that they reached a platform with a good overview over the town… looking at the sunset…

They watched together the sunset and at one time began Hope "I don't think we instructed each other… my name is Hope…"

The dragon looked at Hope and replied "And my name is Drake…"

"A nice name…"

"Thank you… your name is fits to a pretty girl like you…" was his answer and looked suddenly confused… why did he said that?

Hope blushed "Thank you…"

Suddenly they heard somebody coming and spot Daimond and Fugeo "Hi Hope! I didn't know you are here…"

"Fugeo… Daimond! What brings you here?"

"We are here on a date… is this your boyfriend?"

"Uhm… not directly…"

"We just met today…" explained Drake and add "And… I should go now… I have to do something…"

Hope sighed "Have we a chance to meet again?"

"I think I can do something…" said Drake and walked away

But as he was out of the town he became restless…

Why did he do that? She is the sister of one of his targets! And why did he just walk away without doing something? He had two of his targets in front of him!

Did he… become weak? He couldn't effort to become weak! Not for his Master!

But what should he do if the others learn of that? Questioning his position and strength are the reactions… he had to prevent that… and had an idea how to do that...


	86. Discovery

Salira and Ray are walking in Warfang and talked together… they met a few days ago and after finding out that they know the same persons they decided to know each other as well „What do you think... what would be the last test?"

"I am not sure…" was Rays reply "Not much to test isn't left… because this disappearing of the dragons was a test as well I think most is covered… and didn't you noticed that we particularly being watched at the last time?"

A few days ago the Guardians announced that these disappearing were a test of the Leadership skills from the dragons. But to Rays other statement shook Sarlira her head "No I didn't notice that…"

"I think these dragons are watching us to see our characters…"

"Are you sure?"

"Indeed!"

"Ok… say… can you tell me who knows Fugeo the best?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Well…" she said and blushed. She was glad that this dragon was blind so he couldn't tell that she blushed…

"In case you like him I must uncomfortably tell you that he has already a Girlfriend…"

Sarliar stand still in disbelieve "He has? Who?"

"The daughter of the Ice Guardian Cyril… the ice dragoness Daimond…"

Sarlira eye began to twitch nervously "I just remember I have to do something!" and walked away

Ray wondered at the moment what was going on in her but decided this was her business

Sarlira searched for Fugeo and as she found him outside the town by a near river she froze

Fugeo was lying next to Daimond and they shared a deep kiss.

Sarlira stared in disbelieve. Why is Fugeo, a Retac Fire Dragon with and ice dragoness?

An Ice Dragoness! The natural enemy of Fire Dragons! Steams escaped from her body in her anger.

And she swore to do something about that!


	87. Choosing a Beaker

Fugeo was on his way to the temple. For some reasons the Guardians called for him and as he reach the temple he was brought to Terrador.

Terrador sat on a table and greet Fugeo "Greeting young dragon!"

"Greeting to you as well Guardian Terrador!" replied Fugeo and bows in front of the elder Guardian

"Our talk could take a while… how about you go to the next room and choose for a beaker? Each Guardian has an own one and I think it is time as well to choose for yours in case you becomes the next Guardian…" explained Terrador and pointed at the said door

Fugeo nodded and passed the door and saw a lot of beakers on several tables… every one out of pure gold and with lots of expensive gems.

Fugeo looked througt the beakers but none of them hits really his taste: he just want to have a simple one without these expensive stuff…

Then he noticed something at one position he noticed that on one point a circle was not so dark like the rest of the table that means here was a beaker missing...

Suddenly he heard somebody and after turning around, hesaw Sarlina standing in front of him

"Sarlina!" began Fugeo "What brings you here?"

"Let's say… I had a talk with the Guardians as well and as I finished my talk I just wanted to leave. But then I found this beaker and wanted to bring it to the kitchen but it looks like I was wrong…" she explained and smiled at Fugeo

He nodded in understand and looked at the beaker: It was a simple one out of clay and Fugeo asked Sarlina "Would you mind if I take it? I just looked for a beaker…"

She nodded and gave it to him "Here you go!"

"Thank you very much!" replied Fugeo and gave her a small hug before he left

As Sarlina was alone she blushed deeply at Fugeo's hug and looked after him "Your welcome!"

But then she looked at the other beakers and thought to herself 'Why did Cyril took this beaker away and tossed it into a random corner?'

Earlier she was talking with Volteer with the same matter that she needs to choose a beaker and after her talk, which wasn't pleased by this waterfall of a Guardian…

She wanted to leave as she noticed Cyril was walking into this room and came out with the said Beaker and after looking around to make sure nobody would watch him he tossed it into a dark corner and left as nothing had happened…


	88. Spyke and Spyro

Spyro was walking into one of the training rooms as he spot Spyke and Roak fighting again. He shook his head at these two and wondered where they keep up this energy for fighting.

But then he saw that Spyke to his surprise teleported behind Roak and hit him strongly with an thunder attack.

After that attack Roak was still standing but Fugeo could clearly see that his eyes were pure white and he falls down on the ground. Quickly run Moles at him and after they were sure that Roak was still alive they brought him away to the medical room.

Spyro walked to Spyke and asked "How are you doing?"

Spyke grinned widely at Spyro "Complete grandiose! Finally I showed this brain death Rhino I am the stronger one!"

"Spyke… strength is not everything…"

Spyke looked at Spyro for this comment but decided to not counter at this… he already learned that they are not willing to leave their believes…

Perhaps they have a point but for Spyke… well… perhaps here is just something missing…

"Why are you here?"

"Just for training so I don't become rusty… who knows what will happen soon and we should be careful since Jolt was attacked…"

Spyke nodded and he still cursed himself that he wasn't able to catch this dragon!

And the information that it was a brown earth dragon was useless as well since in Warfang lived dozens of brown earth dragons!

"Anyway… did you saw Leaf? I wanted to ask her something…" continued Spyro and Spyke shook his head "I really don't know… the last time I saw her was as these Moles dragged me after a match against Roak to this Medow or how he is called and checked me over and over…"

"They brought you to Seafang?"

"Seafang? What is that for a name?"

"It is a port city in the north…"

"Never heard of that! And this Medow is here in the hospital of Warfang!"

Spyke nodded now in understand… and he believes to remember that Medow said something like that…

He said goodbye to Spyke and left to go to the Hospital…


	89. Talk with Meadow

Spyro reached the hospital of Warfang and asked for Leaf. But the nurse told him that they neither saw her nor know her… as he asked for Master Medow they instantly told him where he could find him and he went to the room.

Master Medow was talking to some students and Spyro wait until he was finished. After Master Medow finished his talk and noticed Spyro he asked "Good Morning Spyro! What can I do for you?"

"I would like to talk with Leaf"

"I am sorry but I didn't saw her in the last time… exactly I miss her for already three days…"

Spyro looked at him "Three days?"

"Yes Spyro! And I begin to worry about her… I already send a notice that I missed her and had a few people looking for her… but nobody seems to be able to find her…"

"Do you have an idea where she could be?"

"I am sorry… but all placed I could think of were already checked without any luck…"

"Then I go to search her!" said Spyro and just wanted to go as Medow objected "You cannot go! The last part of the choosing for a new Guardian begins soon and you cannot afford to be absent during this time!"

"But what is about Leaf?"

"I will ask Cassandra and Snowhair for that! In fact I already asked for them and I think they will be soon here…"

"That is good…" replied Spyro "But it doesn't make me really feel better…"

"I can understand you… but this all is soon over…"

"I have the bad feeling that her disappearance is only the beginning of something else… something bad…"

"Next thing you will tell that Malefor is back and will crash Warfang into the sea!" laughed Master Medow but got a glare from Spyro "Sorry… bad joke…" apocalypse Master Medow

"This was really a bad joke! But I can see your point… perhaps you are right and I just see bigger problems as they are… goodbye!" replied Spyro and began to leave…

Soon after he left came Cassandra and Snowhair and after Master Medow told them the matter they went to search for Leaf but Master Medow chuckled "Good luck by finding her… it would be a miracle if you find her…" and walked into a room where a Dragon wait for him "How is her state?"

"She will live… that is the most important thing!" replied the dragon "With that we have one… only four to go…"

"Yeah… but the rest will be difficult… since one try to get one of them failed…" replied Medow "And don't forget! You promised me that they will be not harmed! You have only my help because of your promise and for the other thing!"

"I know… I know…" chuckled the dragon…


	90. Next surprise

Spyro were with Cynder on the way to the temple... Terrador called the remaining candidates for a last announcement…

So far Spyro learned only 8 dragons remained… and he was surprised to learn that the case of talks in the last few days was only a test as well… As he was in the temple he saw that the remaining dragons were he self, Fugeo, Drake, Sarlira, Ray, Cantrix father and two dragons Spyro doesn't know… but he also saw that others came here as well…

Spyro assumed they are friends and family of the dragons… but from the Guardians he only spot Terrador and Cyril… where was Volteer?

"Attention! Attention!" called Terrador and everybody turned their heads to the two Guardians "Guardian Volteer isn't here because he is busy with something else! But I will still tell you why we called you!

Fugeo turned to Daimond and asked her "Do you know why he is doing something else?"

"Sorry Fugeo… but I didn't saw Jolt in the last time… only one or two times after he got attacked but after that…" she shook her head

"It is alright… I going to talk with Spyro shortly after the Guardians told their reason of this calling…" replied Fugeo

They turned their attention back to Terrador and he told "Like you know only you eight remained in our test and the last test will be more like a tournament! Each of you will fight each other and who win against the rest will be announced to be the next Guardian!"

After his speech, everybody began to talk each other. Was Terrador serious about the decision to send the remaining candidates at each other in a tournament?

"That is a surprise…" said Cantrix as she approached Spyro from behind, he turned around and replied "You are right!"

And Cynder add "That is fully right! What is going on in the head of the Guardians?"

"I see that odd as well… and that Volteer isn't here as well…" add Fugeo

"Does Daimond know something?" asked Cross and Spyke replied "Why should she know something?"

"She learns a lot from Volteers business from Jolt… but Daimond didn't saw him for a while now…" explained Fugeo and Sparx shrugged "Why we should worry about the child of the waterfall?"

"Because he is a friend!" replied Fugeo in a sigh

Daimond stayed a bit outside from the others because she wanted to talk with her father as Sarlira approached her "That is quite a surprise right?" she smirked

"Indeed… I hope Fugeo doesn't get serious wounded…" she replied "You are Sarlira if I remember me right"

"That is right Ice Head!" replied Sarlira "And you shouldn't worry about him! I think he can take care of himself! But you should watch your back in the future!" explained Sarlira and left, leaving a confused Daimond behind


	91. Tournament Anoucement

A tournament... to settle who, from the remaining candidates, will be the next fire Guardian they want to make a tournament…

After Terrador got the attention from everybody in the room back he began to explain: "The tournament will be in three rounds! And each day we will have two fights! The winner of the fight goes to the next round! This continues for the next few days until we have our next Guardian!"

"And what are the rules for these fights?" asked a dragon

"The rules are rather simple! Everything is allowed! But no fatal blows and killing the opponent is forbidden as well!"

"Spyro! Please prove me that you have some brain! These guys will slam you into the ground without taking a second thought! And don't forget your last fight with Red Death!" called Sparx.

"Sparx… you know I cannot back off… I am in and the only way to get out of this is to loose…"

"You cannot be serious!" called Sparx

"I am!" replied Spyro and turned his head back to Terrador. He noticed that now a small bowl stands in front of Terrador now

"Each candidate will take a letter from this bowl! And each of these letters has a number! The two with identical numbers will fight against each other!"

He waits until everybody understood the masseng and began again "Now I ask all candidates to draw their numbers!"

They nodded and did like told. After they draw their numbers asked Cyril for each number and wrote it on a tournament plan.

After he finished he called out "The opponents will be like said: The first Battle is between Spyro and Salira! The second battle will be between Fugeo and Ray! The third battle then Drake against Misunna! And the fourth is between Nezro and Annoth!"

After the names were announced Spyro looked around… he wasn't comfortable around with the thought to fight Salira… she looks for him like a hard opponent… and he was sure Fugeo won't have it easy with Ray…

Ray is for sure good for some surprised since he was even to tell the movements of others... and this by his blindness…

Drake… this dragon was somehow a mystery… and Misunna…

She is a red dragon with a dark green belly and wings… but her eyes are pure red and her tail end resembles the end of a spear with a fluke… and it was for sure sharp!

She has three horns on her head and on the shoulder was a dragon head with two wings around it… the former symbol of the Guardians… but in pure black and the eyes of this tattoo was red…

Spyro got a shiver by this dragon… something wasn't right about her…

Nezro… Cantrix father and the leader of Seafang… from Cantrix he knew he was more out of duty in this then actual interested into the position… and he doesn't looks like he could make a fight…

Annoth on the other hand looks like he was born to fight! He was a large red dragon with blue and yellow tones muster in the scales. His wing membranes went from the scale colors to a deep blue tone and he had two long black horns and a set of smaller black horns around his head…

On his back were black spikes and his tail had red spikes and together with his blue eyes… a shiver run over Spyros back…

"The first battle Spyro against Salira will be in three days! All dragons should prepare for their fights!"

Everybody nodded and proceed to leave

But Fugeo noticed that Misunna was walking to him "Listen closely! I going to take back what you stole! And then! I will bring it to it's full use and glory!"

Fugeo didn't know what she was talking as she walked away… he never saw her before and he never stole something… so what could she mean?


	92. Spyro VS Sarlira

The days passed and Spyro was very nervous... he didn't sleep well in the last time because of the tournament and as he saw there the battles would be his heart sunk…

In front of him were a large arena and a lot of people to watch the battles would fit in…

On his way to the arena he looked slightly at Sarlira… she looked quite more calmed…

They reach the arena and were brought to two different rooms for preparation before the fight…

Fugeo and Daimond sat on a good place by the crowns to look over the field

Daimond snuggled at Fugeo lovely and asked "Why were you still in this?"

Fugeo took a deep breath and answered "I don't now really… from myself I would never join this but since Ignitus named us… I think he has a pretty good reason… I just go to trust him…"

"Then please be careful…"

"I will…" replied Fugeo and kissed her on the lips. She replied the kiss and leans at her love and closed her eyes. Fugeo smiled into the kiss and did the same, enjoying being with her.

Unknows to them had Sarlira the possible to watch them from her waiting room and growled.

Her anger rose inside her and if here were not too many people around she would have break through the wall and would take on the bitch that took her crush!

But she had enough self control to let not her anger on the loose. She told herself over and over again she can prove that Fugeo would have more with her then this ice bitch!

She walked up and down until somebody knocked on the door and explained "It is time now!"

She nodded and walked down.

In the arena called an announcer: "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the first battle in this tournament! The two battlers are the first in their form that took that so far!"

"Greet with me the one who saved the world! The purple dragon, Spyro the Dragon!"

The crowd cheered as Spyro walked slowly into the arena. He stood in the near of the field middle and wait what is coming now

"Now greet us his opponent! One of the only two remaining female candidates! The princess from Magmatooth! Sarlira the Magmadragoness!"

The crowd cheered again as Sarlira entered the field and looked at Spyro "Ready to loose?" was her question

As reply answered Spyro "Not so long this battle is over!"

"The opponents are requested to get into positions!"

They nodded and went to their places

The announcer continued "Here are again the rules! Everything is allowed! Exceptions are Finishing Blows and Killing of the opponents!"

They nodded in understood

"Now the first battle in the tournament for the next Fire Guardian starts!"

Sarlira reacted quickly to the start and lowered slightly her body.

Spyro wondered what she was doing as suddenly lots of steam came from her body. It covered the entire field and soon nobody was able to see anything.

Spyro looked around where Sarlira was, without knowing that she was already circling him like a shark to his prey…

"Do you see anything?" asked Daimond and Fugeo shook his hand

"Not a single thing…"

Spyke next to him snorted "She is just scared of Spyro! Or why else should she do such a cowardly move?"

"HE IS RIGHT!" roared Roak "IF I WERE IN HER POSITION I WOULD HAVE ATTACKED STRAIGHTLY!"

Fugeo and the others hold their ears and after Roak ended add Sparx "Rhino… you are way to loud here…"

"That says the right one…" add Cross and turned her attention back to the mist in the battle field.

Spyro was still not able to see a thing as he suddenly felt his back became warmer. He glanced behind him and quickly rolled to the side, barely dodging a fire stream that was… like lava guessed Spyro and gulped, she isn't an easy type…

But since he know from which direction the attack came he turned around and shoot his own Fire Breath at this direction.

Sarlira shouted as she got hit off guard but to her luck… Fire attacks don't really affect her…

Now she heard footsteps but couldn't say where they are or in which direction they went…

Now she cursed herself for going so far with her mist… it is great to confuse the opponent about her real position but if somebody else moves in this mist… she would have trouble to see clear were the target were…

She decided to be on guard and from her body blow slowly magma out and became hard, being an armor on her skin.

She began to search and soon she got tackled by the side. She fall to the side but her Lava Armor catches the worst.

Spyro was standing here, shaking dizzily his head. He didn't aspect such a hard defense waiting for him.

He looked and spots weakly the reason. He changed his tactic and shoots an ice breath at her.

Sarlira run out of the way and tackled him with her weight she had with her armor.

Then she jumped blindly at him and they began to fight each other with their claws.

Sarlira doesn't know why she did that but in the same time acknowledge that she after this battle might fight against Fugeo made her stop…

Spyro catch his breath and notice something odd at her "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head and began to attack him again with her breath. Then she charged at him and magma covered her claws. She slashed at him and then her anger against Daimond began to take control over her…

Spyro felt that something went wrong with her… she was suddenly more aggressive and slashed wildly at him. Spyro feared her deeply now…

"NOW GET DOWN YOU STUPIT LIZARD! I HAVE TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM HIM!" she shouted blindly.

Spyro didn't understand "Who do you mean?" he asked trying to dodge the swings but one cave him a deep cut into the leg.

Spyro gritted his teeth in pain

"I talk about this Ice Dragoness… she is with the one I want..." she growled deeply

Spyro shook his head. He realized now that the jealously and anger from that took her mind now… she isn't even thinking about the reasons why she is with in this tournament…

Spyro didn't have an idea where the one was she wanted… but to let the anger of this not answered crush leading her actions… this wasn't right…

Originally wanted Spyro to loose this battle… but after seeing that… he decided to try to get her back into senses… so he hoped…

He took into the air in the hope he would see something. As he did that she followed him, snarling at him and did something, Spyro wasn't expecting…

Suddenly came a tornado out of flames at him. He dodged it and at the first moment he thought Fugeo was attacking him. But as he spots him in the crows he knew that was Sarlira… she had her own version…

Spyro dived on the sides down to her and as she stopped her attack, grab Spyro her and dived down. Ramming her into the ground.

She quickly slashed at him with her tail and he got a cut into the chest. But it was followed by a Fire Fury, blowing him back into the wall.

She took into the air and dived at him. She became covered by flames and dived at him. Spyro did something familiar and they clashed together.

They crushed into the ground and they struggled back to their feet.

They panted excused they knew they had to end this quickly.

They summoned the last straits of strength and both tried a Fury.

Sarlira a fire Fury and Spyro an ice fury.

Both of them released their attacks and form the impacts the field became covered by dusk. Nobody could see anything…

As the dusk cleared shouted the Announcer "We have a winner!"

Spyro was standing weakly and pants deeply while Sarlira lied next to him, completely knocked out.

"THE WINNDER IS… SPYRO THE DRAGON!"

The crowd cheered loudly and Cynder rush to him "Spyro! Are you alright?"

"Yeah… but only barely… how is Sarlira?"

Medow was already checking her "She will be alright!" he answered

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! THIS WAS THE FIRST BATTLE OF THE DAY! AND ON THE AFTERNOON THE SECOND BATTLE, FUGEO VS RAY!"


	93. Fugeo VS Ray

The afternoon came and everybody was back to watch the now upcoming battle between Fugeo and Ray.

Spyro was in the seats, between Cynder and Daimond. His wounds were taken care off and he was allowed to watch the battle.

Cynder could tell that his love was nervous about this battle but didn't really understand why…

"What is bothering you?" she asked gently

"It is Ray… you know that he can… feel everything around him… every movement… even thought he is blind… so Fugeo has a hard time against him…"

"But Fugeo has good battle abilities as well so far we know from him!" she replied

"That is true… but some of Fugeo's battle tactics requires that his enemy cannot see what he intends to hit… that is in Ray's case impossible to do…"

"Do you think Fugeo has a chance?" asked Daimond

"Only if he can play out his strength and battle experience against Ray…" answered Spyro

Then the voice of the announcer was to hear "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! NOW WE HAVE THE SECOND BATTLE IN THIS TOURNAMENT WITH TWO FASCINATING DRAGONS!"

The crowd cheered and called out the names of the two dragons

"HERE WE HAVE THE DRAGON WHO IS BLIND BUT CAN STILL SEE! RAY THE BLIND DRAGON!"

While Ray walked to his position in the arena the crowd cheered loudly and whistled

"AND HERE WE HAVE THE RETAC DRAGON OF OUR DAYS! FUGEO THE RETAC DRAGON!"

The crowd silenced in awe but broke out again in cheers as Fugeo walked into the arena.

But in the heads of Fugeo, Daimond, Cynder and Spyro came the single thought 'How did he know about that?'

The two dragons went into position and then the announcer called out "THE RULES ARE CLEAR! THE TWO DRAGONS IN POSITION! THE BATTLE MAY BEGIN!"

The crowd roared now, expecting that the two dragons rush at each other now. But… nothing happened…

Even thought the battle begun they… stayed in their position and just stared at each other…

"What are they doing?" asked Spyro

Snowhair guessed from behind them "I think they wait for the other to make the first step… they have to much respect of the battle capacities of the other…"

"That means this could take hours before they make the first move?" asked Daimond

"Pretty much…"

Fugeo and Ray sat there for a while until Fugeo began "They want a battle…"

"But since none of us dares to begin the fight…" continued Ray "It would be a good idea to make the first move at the same time…"

"That was my idea as well…" end Fugeo and in silence they agreed for a signal to begin

As a bird flew over the arena they suddenly jumped at each other and pushed the other away from themselves. They circlet now around and Fugeo made his next move, firing a Fireball at him.

Ray countered with a Fire Ball and as the two attacks hits, Ray rolled out of the way as Fugeo jumped at him. He thanked his sense for warning him of Fugeo's trick and he bit his opponent into the tail.

Fugeo roared in pain and hit Ray with his back paw into the side of his face. Ray shook his head shortly and didn't realize it in time that Fugeo was in front of him, making a forward flip. Fugeo hit Ray's head with the numb side of his tail blade. Knocking him into the ground. But Ray shoots a fire stream at Fugeo. He jumped backwards at the burning pain and Ray was instantly in front of him again. This time he jumped at Fugeo and both flew backwards. With Fugeo's back sliding on the ground.

Fugeo groaned in pain pushed Ray of from him.

Now he didn't want to risk something now the jumped into the air and began to spin around himself. Ray was above him short time later and dived to tackle Fugeo.

But he didn't aspect that around the spinning Fugeo a flaming tornado began to form and Ray got hit by this Tornado.

Fugeo saw now his chance and flew straight at his flinching opponent and hit him.

Now grab Fugeo Ray from behind and hold his wings.

Ray was now unable to reach Fugeo and soon he realized what Fugeo was planning… Fugeo stopped to move his wings and they began to fall to the ground. Shortly before the impact spread Fugeo his wings again and slowed the fall down so that Ray had a hard but not serious land on the ground.

Fugeo however still stand on the back of Ray and immobilize him.

Nothing happened for a while and even the crowd was silence.

Then… a laugh came…

Everybody stared at Ray… he was laughing loudly but not in a disappointed was

"You got me Fugeo!" he laughed "I assume I didn't aspect that you would come over my 360° view!"

"I had myself some doups!" grinned Fugeo

"Alright! You won!" called Ray loudly out

The announcer instantly catches it and called out "WE HAVE A WINNER! FUGEO THE RETAC DRAGON!"

The crowd cheered loudly and the announcer continued "NOW WE HAVE THE FIRST PAIR FOR THE SECOND ROUND! FUGEO VS SPYRO!"

Fugeo looked at Spyro as he realized what his victory means

"AND TOMORROW WE HAVE THE THIRD FIGHT OF THIS TOURNAMENT! DRAKE VS MISUNNA!"


	94. Misunna VS Drake

It was the next day and the people of Warfang were again in the arena to watch the third fight of the tournament…

Today was the battle of Drake against Misunna… two dragons were not much was known about…

But Fugeo was on his way to Drake because he wanted to talk with him about something…

To his luck he was allowed to meet him and as he reach his room greet him Drake "Hello Fugeo! What brings you to me?"

"Not much… only if you seriously continue this…"

"Why do you ask that?"

"I know that you are a Purple Dragon… from the Chronicler…"

He gasped and asked "You… you have contact with the Chronicler?"

"Indeed… your scar came from Malefor as you refused to work with him… and he froze you with the Dragon Time for a few eons…"

Drake nodded "Yeah… you are completely right…"

"Why are you here?"

"To find a place perhaps?" he chuckled

"In this case I tell you something! Give Misunna a good fight! I have a bad feeling about her… and then travel with to the Chronicler… he will lead you to him and then he said you could return to your time…"

"That is possible?"

"Yeah… but only in certain times…" explained Fugeo

Drake grinned at this "Then I will do that!"

Fugeo smiled "Now go out and do your best!"

"I will!" nodded Drake and walked outside.

Fugeo returned to his friends.

A half an hour later began the announcer to call out: "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! TODAY WE WILL HAVE OUR THIRD BATTLE! DRAKE VERSUS MISUNNA!"

The crowd cheered loudly and whistled as the two dragons walked in.

Drake got a bad feeling as he saw into the cold eyes of Misunna… and he asked himself if she was really a Fire dragon… or either an Ice Dragon… an very ice cold one…

"Listen closely… either give up now you are death from loosing blood…" threat Misunna and Drake thought a moment about it but replied "I will kick you out!"

"You just made your dead wish…" was her cold reply

"ON THE SIGNAL THE BATTLE WILL BEGIN!" called the announcer and they went to their positions

"THE BATTLE BEGINS!"

Misunna storms instantly at Drake. He barely jumped out of the way and shoots a fire ball at her.

She snarled at the pain and swings her tail at him. He dodged but a cut formed on his shoulder

He looked at it and charged at Misunna. She storms at him but took off as she saw that he got covered by flames.

She doesn't want to risk anything. She shoots a series of Fire Balls at him and Drake run around to not get hit.

Too late noticed Misunna his intentions as he land to attack him frontal with her claws. He shoot a fire ball which explode as it hit her.

She flew back to the wall and she growled loudly. She runs at fast speed at him and slashed wildly at him.

Drake returned the favor and set his claws under fire.

After a while away each other, both covered in scratches

Drake decided to risk and an aura made of fire appears around him. Just as Misunna wondered what he was doing the aura erupts and she got hit by full force.

Drake winced as he felt the recoil of his attack. But he was sure that Misunna couldn't take the full force.

He was about to look at the announcer as he heard a deep and bloodthirsty snarl…

He gulped and turned slowly around. He spotted Misunna, glaring at him with her red eyes and he was sure she wanted his blood…

"You…" she began with an ice cold voice "Are so death…"

Just as Drake wanted to remind her that killing is forbidden she interrupted into a huge fire ball. From this ball shoot several flaming wheels at him and they hit their target.

He panted from the hits. Suddenly the Fireball exploded and Misunna opened her mouth widely.

A Fire Ball formed and grows into a terrified size. Then she shoot a large flaming steam, slipping back by the recoil.

Drake stared at the huge Flaming steam flying towards him but he couldn't move in his fear…

He screamed and pain as he got hit and was covered by the stream for several minutes.

As it ended he lied on the ground, terrible burned and coughing weakly…

Misunna growled "You are still alive…"

Just as she wanted to make a step she heard a voice behind her "Enough! You won! So don't risk to get kicked out…"

She knew this voice to good and snarled back "Fine, Draco!"

The black Dragon chuckled as he disappeared from her reach of hearing and the crowd noticed by the time that the battle was over.

"THE WINNER IS MISUNNA!"


	95. Nezro VS Annoth

The afternoon came over Warfang and the arena was filled again... for the fourth and last battle in the first round of this tournament…

Cantrix sat down in the near of her friends and Fugeo turned to her to ask her "Is your father willing to do that? He isn't the big fighter so far I know…"

"You are right Fugeo but if he just gives up… you know how bad this could be…"

Fugeo nodded in understand… if Nezro just gives up, everybody will look down at him… and he couldn't hold up the authority he needs to rule over Seafang…

"I just hope this Annoth isn't too hard to my father…" sighed Cantrix

"I hope so…" said Cynder next to them "Because he doesn't look like he is the easy type…"

"He wouldn't stand a chance against me!" announced Spyke "I still wonder why nobody appointed me to join the fun!"

"I think here are some reasons…" sweat dropped Spyro, not to dare to tell his twin his own thoughts

Fugeo however noticed that Hope wasn't here… but he just shrugged and told himself that she might be with this Draco

Then the time came and the two dragons went into the arena. Everybody could see how much longer Annoth was then Nezro. In fact nobody could recall that anybody saw a dragon that long before.

The battle begun and Anooth took instantly into the air and hold his position.

Nezro followed him and wanted to tackle him as he suddenly shoots a large Fireball at him.

Nezro rolled out of the way and as he heard the gasps of the crowd he turned to look at the reason, and gasped as well.

The point where the fire ball hit was a big and deep crater now. The fire of this guy isn't a joke for sure!

Nezro decided not to attack directly and flew around him.

Annoth just stand in the air and watched the dragon. Then he shoots a lot smaller Fireball and Nezro dodged it as well. But here he got an unpleased Surprise…

The Fireball followed him and while he thought how to get rid of that Annoth shoot several others of this type at him.

Nezro flew away from these balls and then he turned and flew past them, nearly being hit by a few of them and passed Annoth.

But Annoth doesn't seem to be concerned. Instead he took air and… he shoot something that caught everybody off guard! He shoots an Ice Arrow!

The Arrow shoots through Nezros wing and damaged it hard enough to force him to land. Now he was unprotected on the ground.

Nezro feared that Annoth would now bombard him with his Dangerous Fireballs but he was confused as Annoths front paws suddenly glowed in a white light. Then he clapped them together and in the from of a star came slowly a furry of flames.

Nezro began to run around but the star didn't stop to follow him. Then at one point he falls down and the star came into contact with him… and it explode!

After the explosion was Nezro on the ground, hard bleeding… he panted loudly and looked at his opponent… he couldn't believe that a dragon could be so dangerous…

But one thing was sure… he lost this battle…


	96. Fugeo VS Sypro

It was the next day and the first battle oft he second round is about to begin.

Spyro walked nervously up and down in the waiting room and wasn't sure what he should do.

He was about to fight one of his friends but he was more worries about the danger that was in Fugeo… Retac! The soul of Fugeo's ancestor that lives like a curse in the bodies of his descendants to take out his revenge on Malefor… but the way of the curse changed in a way that all purple Dragons were in danger…

Spyro knew that the risk of Retac would wake up in the battle was very highly and he doesn't know how he would survive this time if it happens…

He only hold the hope up that this won't happen… then this would be a true test of their battle capacities…

Fugeo however does not have alone the worries about his ancestor… he is worried about Cyril's hate against him as well… and he worried about Daimond…

Since her and Sarlina were alone for a few moments something bothered his love but she doesn't want to talk about that…

He sighed and looked out of a window… so many people that were waiting for the upcoming battle…

So many faces who want to know who would be the one that fights in the final round for the title of the next Fire Guardian…

He spot Daimond sitting on her seat with a worried face…

Just as he thought about to go to her for a moment a knock was to hear and a voice called "It is time now!"

He nodded and took a deep breath… it was time now… the fight between him and Spyro was coming… and he hoped Retac would not disturb this battle…

He walked out and met up with Spyro in the middle of the arena. The crows around them cheered for these two battlers and nobody could tell for who they really cheered… but they didn't care…

The announcer of the last battles began to call out "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! WELCOME TO THE SECOND ROUND WHERE THE CANDIATES FOR THE FINAL WILL BE DECIDED! HERE WE HAVE THE FIRST TWO! SPYRO THE DRAGON AND FUGEO THE RETAC DRAGON!"

The crowd cheered even more now and the announcer continued "NOW THE DRAGONS ARE IN POSITION! AND THE BATTLE BEGINS!"

Fugeo and Spyro nodded to each other and began to circle around each other… they were both experienced enough that they knew of the capacities of the other…

They continued that for a while as Fugeo suddenly leaped forward. Spyro jumped backyards but a fire ball of Fugeo hit his chest, causing him to fall on his back groaning.

Fugeo jumped in adept to pin Spyro down but he rolled out of the way and on his feet. He quickly spins around and hit Fugeo's face with his tail end.

Fugeo shook his head from the hit and released a fire stream into Spyro's direction.

Spyro quickly jumped into the air and began to fly, shooting at Fugeo.

But Fugeo jumped into the air as well and spin around, creating his Fire Tornado.

Spyro stopped his bombardment because shooting fireballs into a tornado of fire wouldn't make sense… and other elements... well… what use would they have with a target you cannot spot?

The tornado disappeared slowly and Fugeo was much higher above as Spyro had guessed and before he could react he got hit by a large Fire ball.

Spyro cried in pain and felt seconds later something in his stomach. He gasped and realized that Fugeo rammed his head into the stomach.

Spyro stopped with use his wings and fall on the ground, groaning in pain and breaths heavily for air.

Fugeo however seems to be in pain as well… he holds his head and groaned…

But what shocked Spyro the most was that the old markings of the fire Guardian appears on his body… which means Retac's soul was about to act up in Fugeo's body!

Spyro got weakly on his feet and after he got enough breath he shoot his ice breath at Fugeo.

But Fugeo dodge it and flew straight at Spyro, grabbing his tail and throw him into a wall. Spyro's eyes widened and fall on the ground, loosing his conscious.

Fugeo however struggled again against his ancestor but as the announcer called out Fugeo was the winner and moles began to carry Spyro gave Retac up.

Fugeo panted heavily and collapsed on the ground… tired from these two fights he had…


	97. Misunna VS Annoth

The second battle was about to start in the afternoon and everybody wait in the arena fort he beginning.

While Misunna was ready was from Annoth nothing to see…

Fugeo however turned to his friend Archold and asked him "Did you found something out about him?"

"Indeed Fugeo! I am 100 percent sure that he is a Ungh-Angor Dragon!"

"Ungh-Angor dragon? What kind of dragon is that?"

"That is a dragon type that existed thousands of years ago! The Ungh-Angor Dragons only knew three elements of dragons! Fire, ice and dark Dragons!"

"Only three elements?"

"Yes! But they have in the rule amazing abilities! The fire dragons are master of the fire breath! They have even the ability to shoot fire balls that search their targets! The ice dragons of them are great magicians and the dark dragons were usually good with summoning the death ones!"

Fugeo shook his head "How high are the chances that they still exist?"

"Since the last one was spotted 125.955 years, 6 months and three days ago, the chances were only by 153.353.464 against one!"

Fugeo nodded and turned to the arena field "But this is odd… I am sure that the battle should have already started…"

"Annoth is already 15 minutes and 40 seconds late!"

Suddenly opened the doors and Annoth came in, with a terrible scratch on the side

The announcer only called out "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! I EXCUSE FOR THE LATE BEGIN BUT THE PARCIPANT ANNOTH CAME LATE BECAUSE HE TRIED TO STOP A FIGHT BETWEEN TWO DRAGONS! BUT NOW THE FIGHT CAN BEGIN!"

The crows cheered but Fugeo had the feeling as he looked at Misunna that she wasn't pleased by spotting him… he began to even believe that she wasn't expecting that he would still come

But he decided to drop that for now! He was more interested who his next opponent will be…

The two dragons circled around each other, and then Annoth took into the air like in his last fight.

Misunna on the other hand grinned widely and began to spoke something quietly.

Annoth was about to open his mouth to bombard Misunna as suddenly a glowing rope appeared and wrapped around his body.

He falls to the ground and tried to free himself but it was futile. With a growl from his through he glared at his opponent, knowing that she has to do something with that!

She laughed loudly and charged her fire breath but stopped as his body suddenly began to glow widely.

As the glow died down she looked around but apparently nothing happened… so she turned her attention back to him.

But suddenly she felt a push upward. The part of the ground she was standing suddenly rose from the ground and she rocketed skyward.

She dared to look down and noticed that a sort of tower was growing under her feet and thunderbolts shoot around her.

She had a hard time to dodge them and jumped form this tower. But she noticed that is would prove difficulty to not smash on the ground!

She dived down and began to spread her wings to catch the fall. Then she flew circles and looked surprised as a fire ball hit her.

Annoth had freed himself from the ropes and roared loudly. Just as he wanted to cast another spell happened something nobody was aspecting: A thunderbolt hit him and black bolts shoot around his body while he was roaring and pain.

Then he closed his eyes and fall on the ground.

Misunna grinned and land as well, standing proudly in the scene.

"WE HAVE A WINNER! IN THE FINALS WILL FACE EACH OTHER MISUNNA AND FUGEO!"

The crowd cheered and Fugeo couldn't understand why they don't found this turn around of events strange…

But he was sure in one thing: Somebody played a wrong game here…

* * *

Annoth belongs to Zuxxez from the game "The I of the Dragon"


	98. A Special Moment

The next day came and Daimond walked around in Warfang. She wasn't in the arena because the final fight was on the next day to let the Fugeo and Misunna rest before they face each other.

Daimond had a bad feeling about her but at the moment she doesn't want to think about the tournament.

She was looking for something. It took her a while but she found it and after she bought it she went to the park.

In the park she spotted Sarlira and she decided to greet her.

"Hi Sarlira! How are you?"

"Leave me alone you bitch!" she growled

"What is your problem? Everytime I try to talk with you in friendly terms you are so…"

"You want to know why? Because you took him! Fugeo!"

Daimond shook her head in disorientation "But... Fugeo and I was for a good time now a couple!"

Sarlira growled "This is still taking him… he is perfect but you bitch of an ice dragoness stole him!"

Then she suddenly jumped at Daimond. She shrieked in surprise and got tackled down by Sarlira.

Sarlira scratched her with her claws and tried to bite Daimond on the throat.

Daimond screamed for help and defended herself, but she could use her powers clearly with the killing adept from Sarlira.

Suddenly put Sarlira a paw on her trought and pushed, making it for Daimond impossible to breathe.

While she fought for air laughed Sarlira "Now you get what you deserve!"

While Daimond choked for air continued Sarlira to laugh like crazy

"Time to say goodby- OFFF!" coughed Sarlira as she was suddenly tackled by somebody

Daimond coughed terrible as the weight lifted from her throat.

"Is everything alright?" asked a worried Fugeo and looked at her. She gazed into the eyes of her love and nodded "Yeah…"

"That is good…" replied Fugeo and turned to Sarlira "Are you completely out of your mind?"

Sarlira groaned in pain as she stands up. Apparently she hit a rock with her head and asked "Fugeo?"

"Why did you attack her?"

"She… she…" was her beginning but it looked like she didn't know what to say

Then Daimond told Fugeo everything weakly and Fugeo shook his head "I cannot believe this… Sarlira… I respect you… but… for more then a friendship it isn't enough… I love Daimond! But your action today is unforgiveable!"

Sarlira looked ashamed down

"I don't want you to see you for now!" he announced and helped Daimond up and left with her.

They went to the room that Fugeo took during the time in Warfang and nuzzled her "Are you feeling better?"

She nodded "Yeah…"

Then Fugeo noticed the small bag she had "What is this?"

She blushed deeply and took it in front of Fugeo "It… is for you…"

Fugeo looked surprised and opened the bag. He took a pair of silver blue bracelets.

Fugeo looked at Daimond and kissed her on the lips. She replied the lips and felt that Fugeo lifted her head with his front paws and embraced her. They hold the kiss for a while until they broke it and Fugeo took his front legs back.

Daimond however felt something and looked. During this hug put Fugeo a necklace around her. It was golden and had a crystal formed like two dragons facing each other like they were holding their paws and kissing.

She looked at Fugeo with a blush "Your present… does it mean…"

He nodded "Yeah… I… wanted to ask you today if you want…"

She smiled brightly and said "I accept it!"

Fugeo smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

Author Note: From here the rest of the Chapter is not included in the main Story for Mature Contens.

The rest of the Chapter are found in the deleted Scenes. Only read it when you are in the right age.


	99. A New day

On the next day woke Daimond up and found herself being embraced by Fugeo. She smiled at this and gave her mate a kiss on the check. A smile appeared on his face and he opened his eyes

"Moring my love… did you sleep well?" he asked her

"It was a wonderful night Fugeo…" she replied and they shared another kiss.

They continued for a while to lay here on the bed and enjoyed to be together…

Then they slowly stand up and went for taking a breakfast. They found out that they woke up before everybody else and during the breakfast they snuggled together lovely.

Later came Spyro together with Sparx and Cynder and Spyro greet them: "Moring you two!"

"Morning Spyro…" replied Fugeo

Cynder looked between them and said "I don't know why… but somehow I have the feeling something is different between you now…"

They blushed deeply and nodded "It is the case sis…" blushed Fugeo

"Indeed…" add Daimond with a deep blush. Spyro and Cynder caught the message and blushed as well "Wow… congratulations you two!"

"Thank you…" replied Fugeo

But Sparx looked confused "Ehhh… did I miss something or why are you four being red like tomatoes?"

"Well… Fugeo and I… are mates now…" explained Daimond

Sparx shrugged "Oh… I see…" then after a few seconds it clicked by him "WHAT! YOU AND SCARHEAD ARE MATES? DOES IT MEANS I HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT DEADLY DRAGON BABIES FROM YOU?"

Fugeo growled by this "Sparx! Watch you tongue!"

"Spyro! Please tell me that this is only a nightmare!"

"Sorry Sparx… it isn't…" explained Spyro and after a high pitched scream fall on the ground

Cynder shook her head annoyed and asked Fugeo and Diamond "What did Cyril say about that?"

This question hit them like a cannonball and looked at each other. They didn't think about him! But they knew Cyril will not be happy about that… he hates Fugeo already for false reasons and now this would give him more reasons to hate him. And they knew as well that Cyril would think that Daimond were to young to have a mate…

"Don't tell me… you act without telling him?"

They nodded and Spyro sighed "This will be a hard day…"

"Oh yeah…" add Cynder.

In the meanwhile came Misunna into the place and cursed "Dammit! It didn't work!"

Then she felt something grab her on the tail and she found herself slammed into a death end. Draco growled at her "Are you completely out of your mind? To use the elixir to bring this Dragoness out of her mind?"

"What? I wanted to have this thief being heartbroken! I would had helped us!" countered Misunna

"BUT SHE NEARLY KILLED ONE OF OUR TARGETS!" roared Draco and punched her "And if you ever bring one of our targets to the edge of death before it is the right time… I destroy you personally and spread your remains over the land…"


	100. Fugeo VS MIsunna

Later that day was everybody back tot he arena fort he final battle. Fugeo didn't have the chance to talk with Cyril or one of the other Guardians about the fact that he and Daimond were mates now.

But Fugeo could tell that Cyril noticed the difference… that Daimond has now a necklace and Fugeo self had a pair of silver blue bracelets.

He waited in the middle of the arena and Misunna came in. Fugeo could tell that she got hit by something but he didn't bother to know… he disliked her in a way…

As she was in his near she chuckled "Today will be the day I punish you for your sin!"

A sigh escaped from Fugeo and he asked "What is that sin you are talking about? You called me thief but I don't recall that I ever stole something… you want to punish me but I never met you before! What did I do that you hate me so much?"

"You stole the glory that belongs to my family! You stole the only thing that doesn't belong to you! You stole Retacs soul!" she growled

Fugeo looked surpriced at her as the signal for the battle start rang.

Missunna didn't waste any time and attacked Fugeo instantly with a fire breath attack. Fugeo jumped out of the way and countered with some fire balls.

Misunna rolled out and Fugeo asked "Why do you think I stole Retacs soul? If I could chance it I would never had to deal with him!"

"LAIR!" she growled and made a forward somersault and Fugeo barely manages to get away from the reach of her tail end.

"You are not better then your ancestor who stole as first his soul!" she growled and keep attacking.

Fugeo dodged the attacks but was more confused now. What on earth does she mean?

"What has my ancestor to do with that?" he asked but winced in pain as he suddenly felt how her tail end cut his shoulder badly.

"You know why!" she growled but grinned slightly as well, like she reached something.

Fugeo suddenly shoot a large Fireball and caught Misunna off guard.

She moaned in pain. But suddenly Fugeo began to feel weak and soon he had trouble to stand.

Misunna smirked, approached Fugeo and whispered to him "My tail end and claws are covered with a poison… it will weaken you slowly… soon you will be unable to battle!"

She chuckled and continued "But don't worry… you won't die from it… the Ritual to take Retac's soul back to the body it belong to will be the reason of your death…"

The she got even more closer and whispered more quiet "And don't worry about your girlfriend… as soon she served the purpose we have in mind for her… she will join you in the realms of death…"

She backed off and laughed madly

Fugeo looked at her and she admitted "Oh! Before I forget! The reason why this Magma Dragon attacked your girlfriend… I put into her drink an elixir that drives her so mad that her feelings overtook her! In short I am the reason why she even got that mad!"

She laughed more loudly and makes fun how helpless Fugeo was in front of her.

But she stopped to laugh as she heard a growl… a deep hateful growl… a growl with power and no sign that the owner of this growl were weakened in any case…

She looked into the direction of the growl which happened to Fugeo's direction as well and gasped in shock. In a terrified shock!


	101. Retac VS Misunna

Misunna took slowly steps back as Fugeo stand up in front from her. From the appearance of the body marks and the symbol on the forehead she was able to tell that Retac took control over the body.

"An-An-Ancestor Retac!" she stuttered

A deep growl came from his throat as Retac asked "Who do you believe are you that you treat my descendant with the death of his love?"

"Ancestor Retac… it… it is only a punishment for him because his-"

"SILENCE! That I left your direct line for a different line was MY decision!"

"My… my deepest respect… but… you don't seriously think that-"

Suddenly she got punched by Retac "I choose in which body I will continue my existence! It is my decision in which of my many descendants I will go! And you have no right to kill the host I chosen because you want my powers!"

"But… doesn't he… hold you back?" asked Misunna still in deep fear

He laughed loudly "Yes! Because of his strong feelings! But exactly these strong feelings even released me now! His anger towards you in the idea what you will do to his love… his desperation because of your poison... with all these feelings he set me free… and now… I will punish you for your actions!"

Misunna caught herself now and countered "Why? I set you in a way free!"

"BUT YOU ARE WILLING TO DO SOMETHING I HATE THE MUST!" he roared "YOU WANT TO SEPARATE TWO BEINGS IN LOVE FOR YOUR SELFISH GAMES" continued Retac and charged at Misunna.

Misunna jumped aside and tried to hit him with her tail end. He caught her spear like end with the teeth and with a nasty knack he cracked the end completely.

Misunna cried in surprise and looked at the remains of her tail. Suddenly she felt the weight of Retac on her back and she collapsed. He grab her horns and with a quick movement he broke them off.

Misunna eyes widened. And now she was struggling in panic because he was not beating her up. He was humiliating her! The tail end and her horns! The pride of a dragon!

Retac jumped from her body and as she was back on her legs she suddenly felt how Retac suddenly punched and scratched her in every way.

She tried to fight back but he overpowered her with ease and then he grb her and took off in the air.

As they were several meters above the ground, slammed Retac she with all might in the ground.

She cried in pain and she found her self in a crater, created by the slam. She couldn't move without pain and she knew that she broke several bones.

She manages to look up and found Retac in the air, charging his Fire Beam. He shoots it and hit the ground.

Misunna stared in shook as her head turned to the hole next to her face. She knew that he missed on purpose. To weak to be stay awake she loose her consicious.

The announcer called out "THE WINNER IS FUGEO!"

The crows cheered and Retac lands on the ground. His soul returns to the deeps of Fugeo's body but Fugeo himself was too weak from the energy use of his ancestor and the poison and collapsed on the ground…


	102. Next suspection

Cyril was stomping angrily towards the next meeting. He never expected Fugeo would pass all this and became the new Fire Guardian! A murder as Fire guardian… that never happened before! Why does the others don't want to see the truth? Is it because he is a Retac Dragon? Or because of his late parents?

If here were a way he wouldn't accept him to be in this position but he knew that if get asked by the ceremony later his yes would be only a formal thing… he has to gulp down this thing!

But for now is Fugeo in the hospital, resting from this fight.

That Retac broke out took this kid a lot and it became worse by the fact he was poisoned.

They soon found out that Misunna took a poisen on the end of her tail and on her claws. They need only to find out why…

But… shortly after she got carried out of the arena she disappeared, never reached the hospital.

Fugeo however got in and after threading the poison and the wounds he will be fine.

But what him and the other two bothered more… three dragons disappeared already with out any trail… first Volteers son Jolt, then the Nature dragoness Leaf and now Misunna…

He wondered why anybody would bother to take them… Jolt is annoying like his father if it comes to speech and with Leaf would nobody gain anything…

He sighed and entered the conference room.

"Finally you are here Cyril!" greet Terrador.

"Sorry for taking my time!" he grumpled

He sat down and then he began instantly "So… now we have the first time that a murder became one of the Guardians!"

Volteer began to speak about that Fugeo couldn't be a murder, how honorable his parents was as they were still alive, that Fugeo fought hard to gain the rights for the position and so on…

Seriously! How can a dragon talk so much without taking even a breath? Even for a Thunder dragon, whcih are known that they are filled with energy, he talks too much!

Terrador on the other hand only sighed and explained "Cyril… can you show us anything that proves that Fugeo was that? And remember that her wounds are not caused by claws, blades, bites or even fire! They were clearly magical wounds!"

"THEN THIS TRATIOR LEARNED BLACK MAGIC! THIS MAKES THINGS EVEN WORSE!"

"SILENCE!" shouted Terrador

Cyril looked surprised at the elder earth dragon. He never saw something like that from him before

"Fugeo is a good dragon! I have a sense for that!" explained Terrador "And his actions we know of are telling the same story! Except the fact with Retac! But Fugeo didn't had any choice as his ancestor choosen him before his egg was even laid!"

"If we are by Fugeo now! Did you notice these new bracelets on his feet? Or the necklace around Daimond's neck?" asked Volteer

Terrador nodded "I noticed them! And they looked as I saw them earlier this morning by breakfast that they were somehow closer then usual… and I thought I heard that Sparx was unhappy about something…"

This caught Cyrils attention. He knew these signs very well… something familiar was between him and Mirana… and he saw lot's of dragon couples before…

He gasped at the possible thoughts!

He decided to ask this annoying bug even thought he doesn't like his mean way…


	103. Dragon Love

Spyro walked around the streets and looked for Cynder. He missed her for a while now. He looked at the bag he had with him. He bought an item that was now stored in this back because he wanted to ask Cynder something.

He spotted her talking to a merchant. As he walked towards her she turned around and left the merchant. It looked like she bought something as well because she wore now a bag as well.

Spyro decided not to bother about that now and approached her. She noticed him and gave him a grin before she began to run.

Spyro didn't understand why she did that suddenly but decided to play along. He runs after her as well.

While chased each other noticed Spyro that Cynder went to leave the town. He wondered why she did that and still chased after her. In the nearby woods lead Cynder then to a small lake with a waterfall.

But here he lost her and wondered where she had gone. Then he noticed a blade formed like her tail end looked out of the waterfall. Spyro realized that behind the waterfall must be a cave. He went behind the waterfall and saw how Cynder went deeper into the cave.

He followed her and his eyes widened as he reach the end of the cave.

This part of the cave reminded him on a meadow then a cave. From slits in the cave the sun is able to shine in and the walls are reflecting the sun. He noticed even a small lake here. And he spot Cynder laid down in the grass, blushing deeply.

Spyro walked towards her and said "This place… is beautiful…"

"Thanks…" she blushed "Leaf told me about this place. She found it as she searched for some plants. According to hear nobody but us knows about that place…"

Spyro nodded and then he gazed into her eyes. "Why did you let me chase after you?"

She blushed more and opened the bag she had with her. She took a golden necklace in the form of Dragons wings folded together out "Well… because… I…" she stuttered but Spyro understand her

He blushed as well and took from the bag he had a necklace with the same form in silver, decorated with rubies.

Cynder gasped as she saw that and blushed more.

She took her iron necklace off and let her love put the new one on.

Then put Cynder on Spyro the golden necklace on as well and they kissed each other.

They broke the kiss and Spyro told to Cynder "I love you…"

"I love you too…" and kissed him again.

* * *

Authors Note: Here is a part deleted because of mature contens

* * *

In the meanwhile searched Sparx for Spyro and mumbled "Where is the purple head?"

Then he screamed in surprise as a dragon paw suddenly grab him and his eyes widened as he looked into the eyes of Cyril

Cyril growled to Sparx "Is it true what this bastard Fugeo did to my daughter?"

Sparx gulped. He knew that he would be death if he told Cyril the answer and anybody finds out that he was the one who told him.

On the other hand… "Answer! Or I will freeze you to a block of ice and throw you in the ice dessert away!"

Sparx winced by the thought and answered with a weak voice "If you are talking about that this Red Freak and your daughter are mates now then yes…"

Cyril roared loudly and caused the people around him to turn their faces. He let go of Sparx and stormed off.


	104. Dissapearing Dragons

Cyril stormed into the hospital with only one thought in his head.

He went to the reception and asked "Where I can find Fugeo?"

The receptionist looked on a list "Third floor, room 312!"

"Thanks" replied Cyril and went to the room.

While on his way his blood was boiling. How could he, a traitor and murder, taking advance on Cyrils own daughter?

Cyril was sure that Fugeo put some sort of dark magic on Daimond to let her believe that she had feelings for him and that he uses it for his own amusement!

As he reaches the floor he spots his daughter entering the room.

He run to the room and burst the door open. He was about to roar but… the room was empty… only Daimond stands here confused and looked around.

Cyril went in and looked around, then Daimond noticed her father "Daddy!"

"Where is he?" asked Cyril but he only received a shrug from his daughter. "I-I don't know… I only left for a short time to eat something… as I came back…"

Cyril shook his head. Here was no way that Fugeo could be in shape for just disappearing like that. Then he heard a tumult outside of the room.

He left the room and asked what the matter is.

Then he learned that Misunna and Master Meadow disappeared as well.

Cyril didn't like it that just two heavily injured dragons, one of them poisoned, and a doctor disappeared.

Then he heard a scream and he recognized it as the scream of his daughter.

He run to the room. And didn't believe what he saw.

Daimond lay knocked out on the ground and a dragon was standing next to her. And after the dragon spoke something they disappeared in a black mist.

Cyril runs back to the temple: He has to talk with his fellow guardians about this and he fears the worst right now!


	105. Hopes Surprise

Hope was walking to the park to meet Draco in the park. She blushed as she thought about him and sighs lovely.

She knew from her heart that he was the right one and she only hoped that he returns her feelings.

But one thing confused her a bit about the town. She heard earlier a loud angry roar and a few minutes ago she saw Cyril running by like the hell was after him.

As she reached the park she went to the spot where she and Draco wanted to meet.

She sat down in the meadow and looked into the sky.

She was so caught in the sight that she didn't notice that somebody was behind her until she got embraced.

She gasped in surprise and turned her head, spotting Draco

"Draco! You nearly shocked me!"

"I know!" he chuckled "Did you wait very long?"

"I just arrived here as well"

He nodded and together they walked around the park.

After a while lead Draco her into a restaurant and together they ate something together.

Hope noticed that in the town it began to be hectic… like something happened.

Just as Hope wanted to ask anybody told her Draco "Just don't let it ruin this…"

She nodded.

Then their meal came. They enjoyed it and during the dinner blushed Hope deeply, wondering if she gathers the courage to tell him her feelings.

As they finished their meal wanted Draco that she follows him.

He lead her on a nearby mountain and Hope gazed at the sight "That… is wonderful!"

"I know…" replied Draco "Like you…"

Hope looked at him in surprise as he said these words. Suddenly she got kissed by him on the lips.

Her eyes widened but she relaxed and replied the kiss. They hold this kiss for a while and they even opened their mouths and let their tongues dancing with each other.

As they broke the kiss told her Draco "I love you…"

Hope looked at him lovely, nuzzled with her head his chest and replied "I love you too…"

They embraced each other and hold the embrace.

Hope smiled brightly and wished that their embrace may never stop.

But then Draco suddenly released her. She saw on his face an uneasy look and wondered what is going on in his mind.

"Please forgive me…" came from him. Before Hope could even ask what he means she felt suddenly a sting in her shoulder.

She was about to look but her eyes became heavy and she fell down on the ground, falling asleep.

Draco went over her and whispered "I only do that because I love you… I want to protect you from the upcoming events and this is the only way I could image…" he muttered and they were suddenly engulfed in a black mist before they disappeared.


	106. Secret Discoveries

Hope groaned as she woke up and looked around. She was confused because she was in a bedroom that would perfectly fits for a royal person. But as she looked at the door and the windows she knew she was rather more in a very comfortable prison cell.

The windows had lattice and the door was solid steel with a spell that only certain person can pass this door. Just as she looked at the door it suddenly opened and Draco came in.

"Good morning Hope… did you sleep well?" he asked her with a smile.

"Where I am?" was Hopes question "Why did you brought me here?"

"To make sure you are save… the dark master will soon return and Warfang will be one of the first towns that will be destroyed… but I didn't wanted to loose you"

"How… how do you know this all?" asked Hope.

Draco looked at her "Because I am Master Malefor's apprentice. In case something happens to him he trained me. And thanks to spell books I found I knew how to free him."

Hope stared at him "Draco… why…"

"Why? You ask why?" he chuckled "Because I have no choice!"

"Everybody has a choice!" replied Hope

Draco shook his head "Sorry Hope… but not in my case…"

"How… how do you want to free him?" she asked in fear

Draco sighed "Well… since you won't leave this place… I want to perform a certain Ritual… it was used once to unlock from the purple dragons the abilities if the time is right. With some difference in the performing it is even possible to transfer power to a purple dragon. And to make sure nobody could stop my master this time I decided to use not ordinary dragons…"

Hope widened her eyes "The special dragons…"

"Indeed Hope! He five most powerful special dragons which exist! The Thunder dragon, the Daimond Dragon, the Nature dragon, the Retac dragon and of course the Purple dragon… all five in this single Ritual will make Master Malefor incredible strong!" he laughed but continued "Well… but I need somebody who works with me in this quest… I took Misunna because she studied the black magic of rituals… I didn't want to learn the needed rituals for a transfer of this time by myself because I had lost too much time… then I took from an island a dragon who made a deal with the dark army once… we kill a few certain dragons for him and he must open us the doors to the Dragon temple…"

"What? Why would a dragon do that?"

"Because of deep jealous… you must know the older brother of this dragon was the supposed to the main heir of the family treasures… this dragon only came if he dies without any descendants…" explained Draco

"What heritage and who was this dragon?" asked Hope in fear

"I have no idea… but later this dragon learned that he couldn't have the heritage because his brother did already other preparations…" replied Draco and laughed "I visited this dragon and explained to him he has still to do his part… and that I would tell everybody about his crime. He had no chance then listen to me."

"Who… who is this dragon?"

"You won't know him but I am sure you heard about his brother and his mate… Keren and Absyss… I am sure you know them…"

Hopes eyes widened as she heard the names of her parents. Her own uncle betrayed all of them only to be the only left heir of the family?


	107. Meeting II

Spyro and Cynder are on their way back to Warfang after they took a lot of time together in the cave. They snuggled together on their way and both of them are happy that they were now mates.

As they reach the city they noticed that a big tumult started in the time and wondered what happened. For sure not an attack because they wouldn't have it that easy to get into the town if they were fighting against an army.

Just as they wanted to ask somebody they heard somebody shouting "CYNDER! SPYRO! Good to see you two are alright!"

The two dragons turned to the source of the voice and spotted Archold running towards them.

"What happened Archold?" asked Spyro

"Fugeo and Daimond got kidnapped! And the chances that the missing Jolt and Leaf are kidnapped by the same person are by 68,53 percent!"

Spyro and Cynder gasped as they heard the massage! Fugeo and Daimond kidnapped? And two of their other friends as well?

"How do you know that they are kidnapped?" asked Cynder, shaking slightly

"Guardian Cyril saw that somebody knocked his daughter down and disappeared with her! The chance that something familiar happens to the other free are by 79 percent since Spyke stopped a try to kidnap Jolt for once!" was the reply of the owl and he continued: "And from information I know because Fugeo asked me to get these information I assume here is a chance of 56,758258735487 percent that somebody will kidnap you as well!"

Spyro's eyes widened "Why that?"

"Here exist an ritual that use the dragons of the four elements and the purple dragon! By the stand of information I cannot calculate why somebody would want to perform it but since each of the missing dragons is from a different element."

Spyro nodded in understand now. "We need to go to the guardians!"

"This is why this tumult is! The guardians are looking for you because they fear that the same happens to you!"

Spyro nodded and they instantly head to the dragon temple.

They reach it and inside the Guardians let out a loud sigh of relief as they spotted the couple.

Everybody of their friends were here as well, except the missing ones.

Spyke growled "Whoever does that! If I get my paws on him he will have crushed bones!"

"I AGREE WITH YOU SPYKE! AFTER WE ARE DONE WITH THESE KIDNAPPERS NOTHING WILL BE LEFT FROM THEM!" roared Roak in his loud voice.

"First of all we need to know where they are" interrupted Terrador.

Cynder looked around and asked "Where is Hope?"

"We didn't find her yet" replied Snowhair "But I hope they are alright!"

"And Master Meadow is missing as well! Together with this Misunna!" add Cyril.

"Perhaps they are kidnapped as well?"

"For which reason?"

"I don't know…"

Suddenly Sparx interrupted "Say! You two look somehow different to me… Did something happen? Or got purple head finally the brain to see what bitch Miss Black death is and broke up?"

"WATCH YOUR TONGUE SPARX!" shouted Snowhair, loosing slowly her nerve with him.

Spyro in the other hand chuckled "Sorry Sparx! But we didn't break up! The opposite thing happened!"

Sparx looked for some time until it hit him what Spyro means.

Like a statue he stared at them and fell to the ground. And the landing sounded like a plate that hit the ground.


	108. Last Piece

After an hour of discussion was clear what to do for this meeting:

Spyro shouldn't be alone in any matter for a while until everything was save for him and everybody else should try to find out where the missing persons are!

Spyro sighed at this decision and Spyke wasn't happy about learning he was the first one who has to stick with Spyro.

Not that he hates his twin but he wanted to find these kidnappers to deal them. He was bored to hell and wanted to fight anything. But Roak wasn't an opponent he wanted to face for a while until he got stronger. The tie of their last battle was too much for Spyke to just ignore it.

But Cynder self decided to stay with her mate as well.

They ended the meeting and after they put Sparx away, he was still out, they left the temple.

Spyro, Cynder and Spyke went to the ruins under the town because Cynder and Spyro wanted to look at something that they thought they saw the last time.

As they entered the ruins they began to fly down and reach soon the spot they looked for.

It was an graphic on the wall.

A large circle with five other circles inside it. One of the circle is in the middle of the big circle and showed in its center a dragon head with wings in purple. The other four circles are around the center circle and inside of each circle is a flame, two crossed thunders, a mountain or a ice crystal showed.

"What is that?" asked Spyke as he looked at this

Spyro and Cynder shrugged "We are not sure…" explained Spyro "We only feel that this is somehow importment…"

"But isn't the dragon head with wings not the symbol of the guardians?" wondered Cynder "And isn't it normally blue?"

Spyro nodded "You are right Cynder! I wonder what it means…"

"IT shows the domination role of the Purple dragon over the four elements!" explained an unknown voice "This Graphic is showing the role of the Purple Dragon in everything and the it is the same time the base of a ritual that allows the Purple dragon to reach his true strength!"

"Who are you?" shouted Spyke "Show yourself and get your beaten up!"

"Like I would tell you… ATTACK!"

Suddenly hundreds of Grumplings are storming at the three dragons. Without thinking they head into the battle and Spyke shouted "I thought this Rizeros and me killed every of them!"

"You did but we managed to sneak them in… since the cleaning of the town was finished we did that…"

Spyke roared and enjoyed the fights. He fought until none of them were standing.

Spyke laughed loudly "You didn't aspect that we would take care of them Heh?"

But now answer came…

It was silence until Cynder broke it by telling "Spyke… I… I doubt he cared about these grumplings…"

"How do you come to this point?"

"Because… Spyro is gone!"

"WHAT?" shouted Spyke and indeed Spyro was nowhere to be seen…


	109. Draco's misfortune

Draco walked around in the castle until he reaches a large room. In the middle of the room float five crystals in five different colors. For of them are glowing and emits a colored sphere. Inside these spheres were Jolt, Daimond, Leaf and Spyro.

The fifth crystal in the color red floats above Fugeo. But he wasn't in one of these spheres because Master Meadow was treating Fugeo.

Draco approached him and asked "How long will it still take?"

Meadow turned to Draco "If I don't get better conditions for him, it would takes days until he recovered from the poison so far that he could survive this state of suspense you did on the other dragons."

"And how long until we can proceed with the Ritual?"

"Weeks… months… I have no idea. I don't know how long he needs to survive for your dirty thing but until he reached this certain recovering point here is now way you could put him into one of those spheres."

Draco growled. He already punished Misunna for poisoning Fugeo because they needed him and an at least acceptable state but she just went ahead and tried to kill him so she could get Retac's soul!

Loosing the prides of the dragon, hurt to her now condition and the refuse from Retac himself hurt her already a lot. The punishment by Draco was only a small thing compared to the rest.

"Try to get him into shape so fast as possible!" growled Draco and walked away.

He knew that Meadow would betray him in any second if he had the chance. But so long they had something importment of him, he wouldn't risk anything.

He thought a bit and went to the library with the forbidden dark books and read them through.

He needs something that let Fugeo recover faster into the state he needs him. And he needs Misunna as well in a better shape for precede the procedure.

After an hour of studying the books he found what he looked for.

He read it through and grinned. This dark spell not only allows him to bring these two dragons in to the right shape. It allows him to get rip of something he doesn't need anymore without wasting anything.

But uncomfortable he still needs to wait until the two dragons woke up from the comas.

Misunna would wake up anytime soon but Fugeo would take a few days…

And he doesn't know if he has the time to wait these days…

And the conservation with Hope still runs inside his head…

For the first time ever he wasn't sure if he is doing the right thing...


	110. End of a Tradior

Draco sat in a room and waited. He prepared a pentagram out of small grooves and on this pentagram he positioned Misunna and Fugeo.

Now he only need two more persons… one was already here and wait in a hidden place… the other was Ferden, the one who betrayed the dragons once only to get rid of his brother Keren.

As he finally came greet him Draco "You took your time!"

"Not my fault! This castle is so big! And why did you want me to be here?"

"Just a small thing… please… sat down there…" replied Draco and pointed to a spot in the near of the pentagram.

Ferden did like told and asked "What does this mean? And why are they here?" he pondered.

Draco smirked "Well… just for a small ritual to bring them faster back to shape… nothing really big…"

"Then why did you call me here?"

"That is a good question…" began Draco and stand up to walk around "As you contacted Gaul in the first time you wanted to get rid of your brother and his family… because of your jealously your nieces and nephew were now orphans and if a recall it right you are not even happy about the fact they were still alive…"

"That is right! Their live makes sure I don't won't get what belongs rightfully to me!" growled Ferden "The stone of Abton!"

Draco turned his head and then he began to laugh loudly "This shabby relict is the reason?"

"DON'T LAUGH! Do you have any idea how value this stone is?" roared Ferden

"Of course! But for you it would be useless! Only Retac dragons and other dragons who had to deal with being obsessed by a soul it is usefull! By Retac dragons it can hold back the old Retac and any other dragon is would purify the body from the soul that obsess the dragon!" laughed Draco

"That's right! And my ancestors, which were Earth Dragons as well, found this stone!" came as reply

Now understand Draco: Keren got this stone to handle the problems with Retac instead of his younger brother who was the first earth dragon child in the family.

Because he felt betrayed he became the traitor he was now.

"Very well Ferden… now your problems will be solved… and you will even do something nice for your nephew!"

Ferden looked confused at Draco as suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his stomach. He collapsed and found a sword in the place. A wolf jumped away from him.

"Why…" coughed Ferden

"Because you became useless for us… in this way you will do a last useful thing!" replied Draco and turned the wolf "Will he die for sure?"

"In the way I took the sword into him he would die in a few hours because of blood loss! And even not the poison I put on the sword will do the job!"

"That is good! Because the ritual I am about to do need a traitor who is about to die… and his death murder…"

The wolf nodded in understand but as he realized what it means, grabbed Draco him already and cut his throat open.

The body went limp and Draco put it on the pentagram. The blood filled the grooves and as it touched the bodies of Fugeo and Misunna began Draco to speak in a mysterious language.

The blood began to glow in a green tone and began to burst into flames. The flames engulfed the four bodies. While Ferden cried in pain began the wounds of Fugeo and Misunna to heal. After the Ritual was done, the only bodies left were the healed bodies of Fugeo and Misunna.

A few grumplings put Fugeo into a familiar body like the other dragons and dragged him to the rest. Misunna on the other hand was left there and began to grown…

Draco grinned widely: Now everything can begin! He has only to find Meadow again to make sure he won't tell anything…


	111. Turn of Events

Draco looked around in the castle for Meadow but wasn't able to find even a trail from him.

Then he looked by the prisons in thought that Meadow perhaps visited his beloved one. But as he reached the cells his eyes widened.

The Guard was gone and all cell doors open. None of he prisoners were still here. But why didn't came up any alarm?

Suddenly hit Draco a terrible idea. He ran to the library and found soon out that a certain book was missed. And this book contains a dragon spell that is perfect for Dark Dragons. He ran to the room in that he put in Hope and opened.

But Hope was gone!

Draco cursed himself. Meadow freed Hope and together they freed the prisioners and escaped with the Teleportation Spell that was in the book.

He knew that a untrained Dragon wouldn't be able to get far with this spell but far enough that he wouldn't be able to find her in time. In the meanwhile she could have tell enough people about this place.

The only chance he saw is that the Ritual would start so soon as possible.

He rushed to the room where the Ritual should be held and shouted after Misunna.

She groaned and asked "What?"

"How long will it take until the Ritual can begin?"

"If you want that everything will work rightfully I still need a few days. The modification from the original Ritual to the one you wanted takes some time and I am alone to do that! For that it would be helpful if I had help but you had to kill the only one who could have helped me!"

Draco looked annoyed "Any chances to speed up?"

"Only if we risk that the power transfer miss Malefor and land anywhere!"

"And how long we need to wait until the next try?" asked Draco

Misunna looked at him "Next try? If it fails they will be death! But if we hit the target and to less energy would be transferred we had to wait for good a day or two?"

Draco grid his teeth.

He knew the time was running out on the one hand, at the other he cannot speed up things!

And to this here is still this weird feeling he had since his talk with Hope…

Where she pleaded him to stop these things…

But since Malefor saved his live by an Blood Ritual he is forced by blood to follow Malefor…


	112. Next turn

A few days passed since Spyro was kidnapped andCynder sat on the walls of Warfang and sighed. She had no idea where the others could be but everybody knows that they need to find it out so soon as possible!

And… she has to tell Spyro something very deeply…

Just as she wanted to turn around to walk back to the temple she spotted a group coming towards the town. As she looked closer she gasped because she saw Hope and Master Meadow walking in this group. And Hope looked very exhausted.

She instantly run to the Guardians and told them the matter.

They walked out to welcome them. Roak, Spyke and Cross were with them as well.

Zimmer spotted the group as well and wait already for them on the portal.

As the wandering group entered the town, Moles instantly went to the exhausted people and helped them.

Meadow walked up to the Guardians

"Greetings Guardians!" he began.

"What is going on?" asked Terrador "Who are all these people?"

"These people were Prisoners of the people which wants to free Malefor!" explained Meadow "And I was forced to help them because they had my daughter. It was my fault that they was able to get some of the five dragons."

The guardians looked shocked and Meadow continued "But I was able to free her and the other prisoners. And with the help of Hope we escaped."

"How did she help you?" asked Spyke

"She used a Spell from a Dark Spellbook and teleported us out. But it exhausted her deeply so we had to walk the rest to Warfang."

Everybody nodded in understand

"How does they plan to free Malefor?" asked Cyril

"They want to perform a ritual with the five dragons. I don't know how, but this ritual should free Malefor AND give him more Power then he already has."

The Guardians shouted in shock "The Awaking Ritual?"

Spyke looked confused and Cross asked "Awaking Ritual?"

"It is an old Ritual this was once used to awake the powers of a Purple Dragon… for it's performance from each element was a Dragon nessecary. But if a certain part is changed in the performance it can be used to transfer power from the dragons to somebody, or something else. Then the Purple Dragon works as catalyst."

"Not to forget that from the Purple dragon will be Power added as well!" add Volteer.

"That means… the four special dragons plus the Purple dragon will be an incredible Power transfer to Malefor!" thought Terrador aloud "We need to head out instantly and stop that!"

"But to the palace it is very far and Hope is too exhausted to even transport herself in this form of dark teleport!" told Meadow.

"Then I take the part of the Transport." Told a voice

Spyke turned his head and shouted "Alastor! What are you doing here?"

"Doing my part to stop this." Chuckled the dark Dragon "I have enough power to transport us there. But we cannot bring an army along… I fear we have to leave the rescue mission to the young dragons while we elders keep their forces busy."

Roak laughed like a maniac "So long I can smash my enemies, the numbers won't be any problem!"

"We have to hurry! The Ritual would be beginning soon!" told Alastor. Then he turned to Meadow and asked him where the palace was. He answered him and showed him the position

The rest of the small troop prepared everything and then Alastor used his powers to transport them to the palace, in the hope to reach it in time.


	113. Dracos Mood

Draco walked up and down nervously and watched Misunna by her preparations.

"Do you have it soon?" he growled, getting inpatient.

"Shoot up and do it yourself! But don't complain if you accidently kill them by the way!" she snapped back, her nerves on a break.

Since the outbreak was Draco rushing her to do the ritual so fast as possible. But she told him an endless time already that a thing like that takes their time. She didn't have proper sleep already for that ritual and she has trouble to focus enough for her work.

She would prefer take a quick nap before doing the last steps. She already prepared so much that she could go to sleep for a while before the beginning.

But she knew that Draco wouldn't apply at the moment.

She just wanted to call up the magical energy to start the ritual as a Gromplin stormed in.

"Master Draco! In front of the castle Dragons appeared! That's the Guardians and a black dragon! They are fighting against our forces!" shouted the Gromplin and tried to stop. But he couldn't stop by the slippery ground and crashed against Misunna.

She shrieked by surprise and lost her focus. And from the four crystals, which surrounds her on small tables, fell to the ground and broke into pieces.

"YOU IDIOT!" shouted Misunna and slashed at the gromblin.

Draco stopped her "What did you say?"

"Dragons attacks the front gate!" replied the Gromblin and another came in shouting "A Rhino is killing the guards at the east gate!"

Dracos eyes widened and shouted "Send more units to the east and main gate! And put in more guards! The two attacks are properly only to keep our attention by those while others sneak in by the south gate! Check the south gate!"

The gromglins nodded and run away. But Missunna took the first one and tossed him near Draco "You can thank him for causing more trouble in!"

Draco looked "What do you mean?"

"I have to replace the crystal that broke by his stupidly! And until I prepared the crystal and integrate it to the balance for the ritual we loose at least one hour!"

Draco stared in anger at the gromglin.

He gulped, knowing that his master isn't pleased and tried to run away. But Draco didn't let him the chance to escape and killed him in the instance and ripped him apart. He tossed the remains out of the windows into the castle yard.

The grumblings and other creatures stared at the remains.

Then they turned their heads above and Draco shouted "The next one who has important news should be careful if he enters the room! Or else he will end up like this idiot who just threw the reach of our goal one hour back!"

The creatures replied that they understood and didn't dare to remove the remains. Instead they went back to their original business and react as the new orders with the reinforcement came.

Draco at the other hand went to a large pool and spoke some words while he put a red liquid into the pool. A black mist appears on the surface and a picture of the battle field appears.

There were indeed the Guardians and a black dragon that Draco didn't know. But Draco assumed that this dragon was the reason that the Guardians were here. Then he moved the picture to the attacked gate and spotted Roak.

Draco cursed to himself as he saw the fighting Rhino. He knew one of the forces that could reach this gate were able to kill this big battle crazy blockhead. Because he believe the rumors that Roak would even continue to fight after getting killed.

Draco moved the pictures one more and spot something that brought really a bitter taste into his mouth. He spots Spyke who is killing one Guard after another, before they could even set an alarm. Like Draco assumed he came from the south gate.

He spotted others he knew since his dates with Hope. But this red Gryphon…

Draco scratched his head. Somehow he had the feeling he saw this Gryphon once before but on the other hand he knew that he never met one before… this confused him a bit…

However as Draco saw that they even not stopped advancing as the reinforcement for the guards came, something snapped in Draco's mind.

He smashed the bottle he used earlier into a corner and roared in rage. Then he summoned his dark powers and created a shield around them.

Without proper preparation it was only for buying some time but Draco hoped that time would be enough! And then he needs something to rip apart to bring his mood into a better point…


	114. Frustration

Inside the caslte run Spyke together the others throught the halls and Zimmer asked „How did Cross turn herself into a Gryphon?"

Spyke shrugged "Cannot explain it really... I slept during the time. But I know that she is able to fight at least beside her normal rave from."

"Watch a bit what you say" told Cross while they proceed.

As they turned around a corner made Spyke suddenly a movement that indicates that he run into something. But nobody spot anything.

Cross walked forward with her hands outstretched and then she felt something.

"Here must be an barrier" she guessed and Spyke shoot at the barrier a fire ball.

But it didn't affect it in any way the barrier

"Any idea what to do?" asked Zimmer

Cynder checked the barrier again "This time of barrier can withstand everything… but whoever build it up. He cannot hold it forever."

"Did they know we are coming?" asked Cross

Cynder shrugged "It can be that they just do that as standard procedure if the castle get's attacked."

Spyke turned to the mate of his twin "How do you know about this barrier?"

She lowered her head "As I was still in the Dark Army… I learned a few things about dark magic… this kind of barrier is one of the things…"

Cross nodded in understand.

"Do you know how to break it?" asked Spyke

Cynder shock his head "Sorry no… I had to know the caster of the spell. Then I could say what type of element I need to use to counter his element."

"How unless you are!" growled Spyke "Why did we let you come with us again?"

"Because I can fight and that Spyro is my mate?" replied Cynder

Spyke mumbled something and suddenly some grumblings are storming in.

The group turned in surprise and just as they wanted to attack, some of the grumblings fell down with arrows in their backs.

The rest of the grumblings turned around and spot Snowhair and Hunter with their bows.

They shoot again and hit other grumblings. The grumblings self split up. Some head against the two cheetahs and the rest at the dragons and Cross.

But before they were split up too much nor could react opened Cross her beak and shoot out something. As it hit the ground in the near of the Grumblings, they were throwed away everywhere and then the finishing off of them were only a matter of seconds.

After they killed the last one asked Cross "How did you two get here?"

Snowhair and Hunter looked at each other and Hunter replied "This is something we would prefer to not tell yet…"

Zimmer nodded "That is ok! At least we are save for now…"

Cynder sighed "Until the next wave comes and we don't know how to break this barrier… and I fear if the barrier can be keep up long enough they might be able to use success the ritual…


	115. Pursade

Spyke and the others fought agains the incoming grumplings and Spyke growled „How many of them are still here!"

"I would like to know this as well!" answered Zimmer and torched one of the attackers.

They continued to fight until Snowhair made a wrong step and began to fell. She prepared to hit hard at the barrier.

She hit something hard… but it is was the ground and not the Barrier. She looked confused but stand up "The barrier is down!"

Spyke just broke one of his opponents the neck as he sneered "About time!"

The rest got rid of their actual opponent and stormed throught the door.

Cross turned around and flap her wings, creating a twister that shoot to the door and Spyke add his flame breath to it.

This flaming twister pushed their followers back and Spyke used his Earth Missle to let the walls collapse to block the way.

Then they run again around but Spyke had somehow the feeling how they need to go. Cross assumed that has something to do with the fact Spyro is Spykes twin and that by twins is told that a sort of connection exist…

But she didn't dare to announce her theory because she doesn't wanted to argue with her brother right now…

They reach a corner with a door, blocked by rocks. "Looks like somebody used the same method to keep us out like we did to keep our followers away" sigh Snowhair.

"Like I did!" scold Spyke "But this debris won't stop us for long!"

In this moment Grumplings appeared out of nowhere and attacked them.

Spyke growled and dodged one of them

"We take care of them! Just break this through!" told Hunter and impaled one of them with an arrow before he shoots it at another.

Spyke nodded and turned to the blockage, ready to blast it away. But at the same time he had a bad feeling…


	116. The Ritual

Draco smiled at the process of Misunna. At was only a matter of seconds now before everything is done.

He was nearly about to shout in victory as he suddenly heard something breaking. As he turned around the rocks that blocked the was were just blasted away and Spyke stand there

He entered with the others the room and Cynder gasped as she saw Spyro in one of the Spheres. Just as she was about to run shouted Draco "Don't intercept in the ritual! Or else they will die!"

Cynder stopped and Spyke growled "And who tells me that you not just put a bluff?"

Draco smirked "Because this is a dark magic ritual…"

Cynder looked down "Spyke… it is highly believable that it could be deadly if this got intercepted after beginning…"

"He bluffs!" shouted Spyke and was about to run as Cross suddenly went into his way "Spyke! We cannot risk that you were wrong!"

"You were too late anyway now!" laughed Draco and turned back.

The others looked in terror as the spheres with the kidnapped Dragons began to rose.

From the Pentagram the symbols began to glow and from each symbol began something to rise.

By the symbol of Fire suddenly burst flames up and covered the red Sphere with Fugeo. From the Earth Symbol began plants and rocks to rise and made a pillar between the green Sphere and the ground.

Sparks and bolts filled the air between the Thunder Symbol and the Sphere with Jolt. And a pillar appeared between the blue sphere with Daimond and the ground but nobody was able to tell if this was ice or crystals.

And from the Symbol in the middle appeared a purple light pillar with the Sphere with Spyro inside it. Then from the four spheres around Spyro shoot a light beam in the color of the element it presents to Spyro.

Then the Crystal in front of the Pentagram began to glow and four crystals pulsing in four different colors took position between the single crystal and the Pentagram.

A purple beam shoot from the purple Sphere to the crystal and from the crystal four beams shoot to each of the other Crystals.

The beams of the Crystals began to from a square and inside this square suddenly appeared the picture of a place that Cynder recognized "The prison crystal of Malefor!"

"That is right Cynder!" chuckled Draco "That is a portal to Master Malefors prison!"

Then the pillars and the spheres disappeared and the dragons fell to the ground, unconsicious. And from Spyro began a crystal to emerge from his body.

Misunna went to the Crystal and took it. With a look at Draco she told him "We can go now!"

Draco nodded "Lets go!"

Before the other dragons could do something Draco and Misunna run to the portal and passed throught.

Without thinking stormed Spyke after them while the others runs to the knocked out dragons.

Cynder went to Spyro and looked at him worried "Spyro… please be ok…"

After she said these words she noticed that Spyro began to move. He opened his eyes and looked at Cynder "Cynder… what happened? Where are we?"

"That is a long story… and it isn't over yet…" she told him and looked around, watching how the others began to wake up and they seems to the still weak.

This could be troublesome if they had to face Malefore...


	117. Misunna's anger

„Finnaly! The prize for our efforts are close!" smirked Misunna as she and Draco walked over the crystal that forms Malefor prision

"Indeed!" agreed Draco "Soon my dept towards my master will be paid off!"

"And I can have Retacs soul back into my family! Under Malefors rule my blood will survive the cleansing and bring new Glory for both of us!" laughed Misunna

"Well… since Retac refused you…" began Draco and hit her back with a knife "I doubt that my master has any use of you…"

She collapsed on the ground in the pain and glared at Draco "You... you… double crossing bastard!"

"Watch your tongue…" chuckled Draco and walked off, looking for a suitable place to put the charged Crystal into the large crystal in order to free Malefor.

Misunna laid there and cursed over and over about Draco.

Then she noticed somebody neared her. She turned her head and saw the entire Dragon group they left before

"Where is Draco!" growled Spyke

Misunna chuckled "He went forward after he took this knife into my back… if you want to stop him you just need to hit the crystal with acid"

"Do you believe we are so dump? We all know that Crystals are immune towards acid!" replied Cross

Misunna laughed weakly "The Crystal yes… but not the powers… they are unstable… acid is the best way to remove the powers from the crystal and the pure energy outcome of the crystal by that will destroy the entire place!"

"Why are you telling this towards us?" asked Spyro

"Revange… he put me down because of a failure… so I will make sure his dreams will be shattered as well!" she laughed

"I think we can believe her in this point! How useful would it be to lie to us after what happened to her?" went Cynder in

The others agree with her and went away.

MIsunna continued to lie here. Then she clentched her teeth and growled "I may send them with the hint! But I will fulfill my revenge myself! Draco or even Malefor… I promise you to die today…"

Then she began to limp forward, even thought the knife was still in her back.

She noticed a shadow that passed her but doesn't know who this just was…


	118. The Release

Draco walked over the crystal and looked for a good spot to place the key to free Malefor from this crystal.

He growled because he wasn't able to find a suitable spot and he knew it was only a matter of fact before the other dragons would reach him in order to stop his actions.

He could clearly hear the others in the distance and heard one of them shouting: "I FOUND HIM! WE NEED TO HEAD THIS WAY!"

Draco looked surprise behind him and saw how Cynder began to storm at him, with the others followed him.

Because of this began Draco to run as well but stopped as he spotted something. The ground of the crystal formed the scheme of a large dragon and he grinned as he realized that he found the spot where Malefor was close to the crystal surface.

He turned around and the others stopped in front of him "Give up! You don't have a chance to finish your doings!" called Spyro

Draco laughed "You are all wrong! This is just the beginning!" he shouted and rammed the crystal he carried around into the ground.

He smirked at the surprised faced and jumped away from the spot.

The crystal began to glow brightly and a purple pillar of light erupted from it, surrounded by four different colored rings. The prison crystal began to crack and light escaped from the cracks. The ground was shaking and everybody fell to the grounds

As the cracks reached a certain size the lights stopped.

Everybody stand up and looked in wonder at the cracks. Draco shook the head "What? Did Misunna made a mistake somewhere?"

As soon as he spoke these words, the cracked place exploded and a loud deeply laugh was heard, from the ground raised a body that moved its wings, but it wasn't possible to tell what or who it was from the light that shadowed the body.

The body land on the ground and the light died out, causing Cynder and Spyro to gasp in shock.

In front of them was Malefor, in his full size grinned in victory. Then he laughed loudly

After he stopped laughing he began to speak "Long time no see Spyro!"

"Malefor!" replied Spyro

"Looks like you got a few friends here since I was captured here!" he continued as he looked over the group facing him.

Draco stepped in the meanwhile to Malefor site and bowed down "Master Malefor!"

Malefor turned around and looked at Draco "Draco… what a pleasure to see you again! Seems that you took your duty as my scholar seriously!"

"Why do you work for this monster?" asked Cynder

Draco turned around "Because he saved my live as I was sick with an illness that already killed my parents! The price for being healed was to serve him! And I take this duty seriously!"

Suddenly ran Fugeo at Malefor but he just caught him with a single paw "Retac… seems that you are still alive even it is in the body of your descendant!"

"Malefor!" growled Fugeo with Retacs voice "Your end will come today! I will finally take the revenge of killing my mate!"

Malefor laughed loudly by these words "Big speech for somebody who couldn't defeat me alone!"

Then suddenly erupted purple Sparks over Fugeos body. He cried in pain and after a short time he got limp. Malefor just threw him away like nothing. Daimond watched in terror and run at her love calling out "FUGEO!"

"Draco… I must say I am pleased by the results of your work! I am even more powerful then before!" chuckled Malefor

"Thank you Master Malefor!" replied Draco

"Now it is the time to destroy you all and wipe the planet clean!" announced Malefor and let out a mighty roar


	119. The fight

Spyke was the first who acted. He stormed at Malefor in order to ram him. But Malefor just punched the ground and a stone pillar hit Spyke into the stomach, sending him flying.

Zimmer shoot a stream of fire at the purple Dragon. It hit but it didn't seem that it caused him much trouble. She stopped after a short time her attack and watched in horror how Malefor just countered with his own fire breath. She cried in pain as it hit her and she fell to the ground, groaning.

Leaf only backed off because she couldn't use her powers here since no plants could grow on such a place.

Daimond is still over Fugeo, who doesn't move at all.

Jolt managed to jump on Malefor and shocked him. He winced by the attack but rolled around, causing Jolt to jump off. Then Malefor made a movement and hit the yellow dragon with the tail. Causing him to collidate with the falling down Spyke.

Cynder and Spyro made various attacks at the dragon but nothing showed any sign of affect.

In this time was Draco already some space away, still unable to take what just happened: Even he was loyal to Malefor the death wills awaits him. It was a shock for him to even hear this but how could his own master do this?

Suddenly he heard a voice behind him "Draco! Glad that I found you"

He turned around and spot Hope coming towards him. She looked very tired and he went over to support her "Hope! What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't just stand behind and wait while my friends are doing what has been done…" she replied tired

"Hope…" muttered Draco "You need to leave if you want a chance to live…"

"Not without you!" she snapped back

Draco was caught off guard "You… you would still be with me? Even after what I had done?"

"I… I learned about your story and… I understand your doings… but we need to stop Malefor now!" told Hope and tried to stand up

"It wouldn't have any use! With our Ritual nobody can stop him!" replied Draco without any hope

"Actually… here is a way!" told another voice.

They turned around and spotted Misunna limping towards them

"A way? How?" asked Hope confused

"With a last Ritual… I just need to be somehow on this old dragon and then I can do this Ritual! But after starting it everybody that shouldn't be involved into this are told to leave!" explained Misunna.

"Then I will bring you over!" told Draco and turned to Hope "You should leave now… I take care of here"

"No! I go to warn the others!" she replied and went to the others.

Draco at the other hand began to help Misunna to move to a suitable place to surprise Malefor

"You are still mad with me… I can understand that" began Draco

"Forget it! You aren't the main source of this! Only a paw! I am going to take out my revenge on the source of all my troubles! Malefor!" she growled.

In the meanwhile were Jolt pushed away again. Spyke, Spyro and Cynder had decided to work together and attack with their strongest moves.

While Spyke shoot his Elemental Wrath, Spyke and Cynder shoot their Convexity Beams. The three beams formed to one and shoot at Malefor. He shoot his own Convexity Beam and it clashed together. Malefor laughed at the fused attack and pushed it back with his own attack.

The three dragons did their best to push back but failed. They only saw that it only slowed down. Even as they heard from Hope the plan and shoot her own breath into the attack mix didn't help either.

Suddenly a red beam hit the mix and formed a more powerful beam. Malefor had to stop his laughing and pushed so much into his own attack as possible.

The others realized this was the Fire Beam. Which means that Fugeo was back to the legs and helped them.

Now the struggle of the victorious attack begun.


	120. Is this the end?

Draco and Misunna still moves to get on Malefor without being noticed. Draco chuckled as he saw how the situation was but Misunna narrowed her eyes and spoke: "The ritual isn't completed yet… that gives us some time but the time is against us!"

"What do you mean?" asked Draco

"The charge we gave Malefor with the crystal is still not completely in his body but it will change in every second! It cannot be that they are able to push him back with ease."

As her words ends relaxed Malefor suddenly and he seems to hold the attack of his enemies back with ease now.

Draco turned his eyes "Why didn't you warn us about that!"

"Because I didn't thought that it takes so much time for him to be fully charged with the new energy! And from where I should have known before head that it takes some time to fully charge him?" growled Misunna in return.

Draco had to admit that she was right about this fact! He turned his face back and saw how Malefor suddenly push his attack into the group and a large explosion happened, sending all dragons away. Malefor just laughed loudly and announced "Now prepare to die!"

But suddenly his feet were incased in crystals to Malefors surprise but as he spot Daimond he chuckled. "A Daimond Dragon… didn't saw one since… my sealing…"

Daimond looked surprised and Malefor laughed

Retac stepped next to Daimond and explained "Each of the guardians way back were special Dragons by the sealing."

Malefor looked at the other dragons he noticed and laughed "And so far I learned form the past after I was freed by Cynder this is now the first time since my sealing that all special dragons are gathered together!"

He looked at Daimond and the still from Retac controlled Fugeo "The diamond, with the powers over the crystals! And Retac dragon with his strength and power!"

Then he turned to Leaf "The Nature Dragon… controller of the plants…"

"The Volt Dragon! One who gets powered up by each hit from Thunders!" he announced as he looked Jolt and as he looked at Spyro "And of course our type of dragons! The purple Dragons!"

Then he made a movement and easily broke the crystals. "Last time the gathering like this sealed a change to this world! Now this gathering will seal a change as well! It will be the mark for the creation of the new world!" he called out and his body began to glow.

Retac stormed by the sight forward and as Malefor released a purple version of a fury erupted something blue from Fugeos controlled body and the two waves clash together causing a large explosion that pushed all of them back.

Zimmer groaned as she stands up "If this keeps on we are really dead!"

Suddenly Misunna and Draco land next to them. Draco stands weakly up, supported by a worried Hope. He growled "Dammit! He noticed us!"

Retac looked at Misunna and then he looked at the others "You need to leave! This will be a last move before everything ends!"

"Leaving? Before he is beaten? Only over my dead body!" growled Spyke

"If we leave now, nobody can stop him!" tried Spyro to explain.

"But you will die if you stay here…" replied Retac and Fugeo's controlled body began to glow.

The others wondered what is happening as suddenly a orange sphere of light erupted from the body and covered them all.


	121. Turns of events

Draco and Misunna still moves to get on Malefor without being noticed. Draco chuckled as he saw how the situation was but Misunna narrowed her eyes and spoke: "The ritual isn't completed yet… that gives us some time but the time is against us!"

"What do you mean?" asked Draco

"The charge we gave Malefor with the crystal is still not completely in his body but it will change in every second! It cannot be that they are able to push him back with ease."

As her words ends relaxed Malefor suddenly and he seems to hold the attack of his enemies back with ease now.

Draco turned his eyes "Why didn't you warn us about that!"

"Because I didn't thought that it takes so much time for him to be fully charged with the new energy! And from where I should have known before head that it takes some time to fully charge him?" growled Misunna in return.

Draco had to admit that she was right about this fact! He turned his face back and saw how Malefor suddenly push his attack into the group and a large explosion happened, sending all dragons away. Malefor just laughed loudly and announced "Now prepare to die!"

But suddenly his feet were incased in crystals to Malefors surprise but as he spot Daimond he chuckled. "A Daimond Dragon… didn't saw one since… my sealing…"

Daimond looked surprised and Malefor laughed

Retac stepped next to Daimond and explained "Each of the guardians way back were special Dragons by the sealing."

Malefor looked at the other dragons he noticed and laughed "And so far I learned form the past after I was freed by Cynder this is now the first time since my sealing that all special dragons are gathered together!"

He looked at Daimond and the still from Retac controlled Fugeo "The diamond, with the powers over the crystals! And Retac dragon with his strength and power!"

Then he turned to Leaf "The Nature Dragon… controller of the plants…"

"The Volt Dragon! One who gets powered up by each hit from Thunders!" he announced as he looked Jolt and as he looked at Spyro "And of course our type of dragons! The purple Dragons!"

Then he made a movement and easily broke the crystals. "Last time the gathering like this sealed a change to this world! Now this gathering will seal a change as well! It will be the mark for the creation of the new world!" he called out and his body began to glow.

Retac stormed by the sight forward and as Malefor released a purple version of a fury erupted something blue from Fugeos controlled body and the two waves clash together causing a large explosion that pushed all of them back.

Zimmer groaned as she stands up "If this keeps on we are really dead!"

Suddenly Misunna and Draco land next to them. Draco stands weakly up, supported by a worried Hope. He growled "Dammit! He noticed us!"

Retac looked at Misunna and then he looked at the others "You need to leave! This will be a last move before everything ends!"

"Leaving? Before he is beaten? Only over my dead body!" growled Spyke

"If we leave now, nobody can stop him!" tried Spyro to explain.

"But you will die if you stay here…" replied Retac and Fugeo's controlled body began to glow.

The others wondered what is happening as suddenly a orange sphere of light erupted from the body and covered them all.


	122. Escape

The light died down and the dragons found themselve back in the castle.

"How did we come here?" asked Spyro confused

Draco eyes widened as he realized what happened "Retac must be a real master of fire if he can do that…"

"Can you explain what this has to do with the fact we are here again?" growled Spyke

Draco turned around "This technique is familiar with the dark teleport. To be exact for each element exist a form of teleportation. The only difference is that it can be used for groups and master of the element."

"That means Retac used Fugeos body to teleport us here with his fire element?" asked Cross

Draco nodded "That is right!"

"But where is Fugeo?" asked Diamond

"Good question… I cannot see MIsunna neither" replied Draco.

Spyro realized what this means "They must be still by Malefor!"

"He cannot plan…" gasped Daimond and began to run. But Spyro stopped her

"It is too dangerous!" told Spyro and suddenly he stormed out.

The others followed him to the room with the portal. The portal wasn't in a stable circle like before but shaking.

"That is not good! Something cause the portal to collapse soon…" explained Draco.

Suddenly stormed Spyro forward and Cynder cried "Spyro! Stop!" and stormed after him.

Uncomfortably just as Spyro got through the portal it collapsed and Cynder only hit the wall behind it.

"They are trapped now!" cursed Zimmer "Is here a way to open it up again?"

Draco shook his head "Not right now… I had only enough resources here to open a single portal…"

Suddenly the castle began to shake

"What ever happens down where! We need to get away from here or we got toasted by the Vulcan!" shouted Draco

The other stared at him but decided not to question him right now. They began to run and use the exit where Roark was still fighting.

After a few words he run with them and just as they reach a distance that can be considered save for an explosion itself the Vulcan erupted and destroyed the castle. They run for the Guardians and Alastor was already casting a teleport spell to put them all out of the danger zone.

But nobody knew what is happening with Fugeo and Spyro…


	123. Malefor's end

Misunna looked confused around as this light died out. Except Malefor, Fugeo who is still controlled by Retac and herself is nobody left anymore.

She was sure that wasn't any kind of attacks because he would have used it against Malefor… it must have been one of the old Fire Master skills that Retac just performed

Malefor laughed "Sending them away with this little move won't save their lives for long!"

Retac turned to Malefor "I only send those away who's live shouldn't be thrown away!"

A smirk appears on the dark purple dragon "So… you will tell me also that none of us three would survive this stay?"

"At least you won't!" shouted Retac back.

"Bring it on!" shouted Malefor and was about to let use his electric attack as he got distracted by a fireball hitting his head

"ARRGH!" he shouted and turned to the attacked.

He spot Spyro and laughed "You seems to be eager to die!"

"IT is you who will die!" shouted Spyro

"You will be death before you even know that!" shouted Malefor.

Spyro charged at Malefor but was caught by him. As Retac tried to help Spyro he just got stomped down by Malefors back leg.

Both pinned down now laughed Malefor "Is this everything?"

"No!" growled Retac and shoot blank point at Malefors stomach.

The sheer force send him flying and Malefor roared in pain. But it didn't left any visible wound.

Spyro shook his head in disbelieve "How should we stop him?"

"We stick on the plan! Perhaps you are at least some help in that!" growled Retac "But one thing I agree with Malefor: You must be eager to die!"

"Why?" asked Spyro

"Because nobody will survive this plan!"

"I won't just leave my friend behind!" shouted Spyro

Retac looked at Spyro "I can see now why my descendant consider you as a friend"

Before Spyro could reply they jumped into separate directions to avoid a blast of Malefor.

Spyro and Retac attacked Malefor with all their strength but none of their attacks seems to effect Malefor except angering him.

Just as Spyro tried to bite Malefor he got grabbed on the throat by Malefor.

Malefor squeeze Spyro, letting him gasp for air.

As Retac tried to intercept again he was met by Malefors own blast and remains lying on the ground after the hit.

Misunna growled. Malefor was now not paying attention but the wound in her back calls for it's prize and she couldn't move a single bit. She has to fulfill a last ritual for the sake of knowing she took at least Malefor with her into the grave!

Suddenly she felt an odd presence and she whispered "Retac…" before everything went black.

Retacs marks appeared over her body and moved up.

Retacs voice whispered "Rest child… collect your strength. I will give you my powers for this last move. Fugeos live was cursed enough by me. Now it is time to pay everything back!"

Then he took off and made a fall at Malefors body.

He roared as the suddenly load caused him to let go of Spyro. He turned his see and saw into MIsunnas eyes. With a weak voice she grinned "Go you now…"

"Puny dragon! What will you do? With your injury you cannot even stand up! Or are you hoping that I would take you out of your bad situation by killing you?"

"Oh no Malefor! She will the final tool to end our conflict!" called Retac as a image of the former Dragon appeared around Misunna while she spoke quietly something.

Malefors eyes widened as he realized that he was tricked. Roaring he wanted to get her off but it was too late. Suddenly cried Malefor in pain and a blue light appeared around the two dragons.

Retacs image turned to Spyro "Run young dragon! Save my descendant and run!"

Spyro nodded and run. He picked Fugeo up and flew with him so fast as possible. Uncomfortable for Spyro was only the fact… here was no exit.

Malefor cried more and begged to stop

"Malefor… our times are up for long time now… this is just the last move to ensure that we go were we belong… young Misunna… even this ritual destroys soul and body… it only want two souls. May your soul become one with this world while mine will burn with Malefor!"

After these final words the light became more brightly. It looked like everything moved into it for a short moment and then with a loud boom a large white ball erupted from the place, covering the entire room. Inclusive Spyro and Fugeo…


	124. Daimond's pain

Three days passed since the castle was destroyed. But nowhere was a sight from Spyro and Fugeo.

And with each passing hour their mates became more worried.

They were in the temple as Zimmer came back and lied down. Daimond approached her and asked "No luck?"

Zimmer shook her head "Sorry Daimond… not even a clue…"

Daimond's face became more sad as she heard these words but Cynder approached her "Don't worry Daimond! I am sure they are alive!"

But in truth was Cynder not so optimistic like it sounds. She was also worried about her mate and desperate.

Suddenly shouted a storming in Snowhair "Terrador is coming back! And he carries somebody!"

The three dragons looked up and were instantly on their legs. They reach the main gate just as Terrador land on the ground and they saw that he found Spyro!

"SPYRO!" shouted Cynder and rushed at him.

"I found him in the near of a recently exploded Vulcan. But uncomfortably no sign of Fugeo…" told Terrador.

Daimonds eyes watered and she run away.

Terrador sighed and wished he wouldn't have said that… but he couldn't hide the truth from her as well.

He turned to the others "Let us bring him in! Perhaps he can tell anything after he woke up."

They nodded and picked him up to bring him to a bed.

In the meanwhile laid Daimond in her bed and cried loudly. She even don't noticed it as Cyril came in.

He placed a paw on her and asked "Are you alright?"

"Leave me alone!" she sobbed "I just want to be alone!"

Cyril looked down "Sweety… about Fugeo…"

She turned her head at him "What? Do you want to tell me now that is better so? That I would have been unhappy with him?"

Cyril widened his eyes

"No… I… I realized… how much you love him…" he began but wasn't able to continue

"Are you at least satisfied that he is gone? You was always against him even he did nothing wrong!" shouted Daimond in tears "You even considered to just kill him!"

"D-Daimond…" stuttered Cyril

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" screamed Daimond and collapsed on the bed to continue her sobbing.

Cyril left her and as he was sure that she was not able to hear him, he leaned against a wall and began to sob "What I have done? Was I really so blind that I didn't realize how much it hurts my daughter to see my actions towards her beloved one?"

He walked to a window and looked into the sky "Young dragon… forgive me for my foolish actions… and come back for the sake of my daughter if you are alive…" he whispered and went away.


	125. Small parts

Spyro groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked around and noticed that he is in his room. Speak back in the Temple. But what is with Fugeo?

He tried to stand up but stopped as he realized something was on him. He looked and noticed Cynders head rested on his body.

He decided not to disturb his love and laid his head back to the pillow.

But his thoughts traveled back to the last events before he lost his sense. He carried Fugeo with his paws while flying away from Malefor and Misunna. Then this light came and blinded him. He flew aimless and hit something. He fell down and land hard but felt that everything became very hot. He tried to stand up but was unable and a falling rock knocked him out…

Then he woke up here…

He let out a sigh and was glad to make it out alive…

IN a different location was Spyke talking with Alastor "You said this dream had something to do with the events we were involved! But nothing happened like in this!"

"Calm down young dragon! I told that your dream is linked with the destiny of you and your twin brother… it doesn't mean exactly that these events were meant…" replied Alastor

"Does it means I have to hang around with these losers more time until the dream is fulfilled?" asked Spyke

"At least so long until the means of your dream is revealed!" sighed the black dragon "And now I am leaving… I stayed too long outside the temple"

Spyke looked after Alastor as he head out to return home. Cross listened to everything but remained silence. She knew that everybody was not in the best mood because of the recent events… and only two dragons here were at least in a somewhat better mood than the rest.

Draco was punished soon after the Guardians gathered together but during the given circumvents his punishment was not so high like feared. In fact instead of prison he has to do social hours.

Hope was relived that her love was not punished so badly and Cross was sure that the black dragoness can wait for these 3 or 4 months before they take the next step.

But she worries a lot about Daimond. She was still sad about Fugeo and it seems to cause her some problems. If not crying, she is either only sleeping or eats a lot and weird combinations. At times she also vomited a lot.

And during the amounts of food she eats her stomach is starting to grow.

One thing for sure: It will take either time to recover or Fugeo has to come back. But who knows where he is?

In the meanwhile on a far away place:

A dragon covered in a coat walked down a path between the sea and a Vulcan. The dragon stopped as something was spotted and a smile grew.

The dragon just found what searched for! "Young dragon! Your time isn't over yet! You have still to fill a place in this world! Also rest and prepare for your live"


	126. Reveal

The weeks passed again. The guardians had decided to repeat the tests again because they believed that Fugeo isn't alive any longer.

They knew how much confusion it would cause but they need to fill the position of the Fire Guardian.

Cyril however was worried about his daughter. She is still depressed and got even more weight.

He wanted to talk with her but as he entered her room, she was asleep.

But this time she laid in a different position then usual…

She lay on her belly but curled around something and her wing covers it. Cyril was sure he saw that before but couldn't remember where…

He decided to leave her alone and left. But then he heard a tumult and went to the source.

The others are gathered in front of Cynders and Spyros room. "What is going on?" asked the ice guardian.

"Cynder is having her egg!" replied Snowhair who just got in with a fresh blanket

That makes sense to Cyril since Cynder was Spyros mate now and the passed time would fit to the usual time for dragoness to carry out an egg.

But then a relation hit him! He turned around to return to Daimond's room!

But in the meanwhile somebody else already entered her room. She woke up but saw everything only in a blur at the beginning. She thought it was a stranger and told "Leave me alone!"

Instead of leaving asked the stranger in a familiar tone "Do you really want that I leave?"

Her eyes widened as she heard the voice. Could it really be…

"F-Fugeo… is it you?" she asked.

The dragon nodded and got closer "Yes Daimond… it is me!"

Tears appeared on her face as she got over the first blurry sight and saw her mate "Fugeo… you are alive…"

Fugeo nodded and nuzzled her love "Indeed!"

"But what happened to you?" asked Diamond as she looked over her love. On his shoulder was now a moon shaped scar and one of his horns were broken up. Also she could spot a crack on his tail blade

"Let's say… I had a ride that wasn't pleasing…" he replied and kissed her "But let us forget that for now…"

He looked at her wing "Could it be that you are…"

She nodded in understand "Indeed…" she smiled and moved her wing.

Fugeos eyes widened in surprise as he spot what she hid under the wing. In her curled up form were two eggs. One in the light purple like Diamond and the other red like Fugeos scales.

"Twins…" whispered Fugeo in surprise.

Daimond nodded and smiled. Even more as her mate laid down next to her, the eggs between them. Fugeo and Daimond laid their wings on the eggs and kissed each other.

Cyril reached in the meanwhile the room and stared in unbelief what he saw!

For a moment he didn't know what to think or do but after a while he decided to leave them alone.

Instead he went to tell everybody about the news!


	127. Epilog

Everybody was surprised as they heard that Fugeo was back and alive. Cyril accepted him now and with the other two Guardians he did the formal ritual to welcome Fugeo as the new Fire guardian.

Spyro was given a position familiar to the Guardians, making him to an unofficial fifth guardian and with Cynder he had an egg, from which a young dragon girl hatched with Cynders dark scales but with Spyros yellow wings and belly.

From the two eggs that were laid by Daimond hatched a fire dragoness and a ice dragon, both sharing traits of their parents.

Spyke and Cross stayed in Warfang due Alastors advice. They helped to hold Warfang clean from harmful forces. Roark stayed as well and was a great rival of Spyke.

Snowhair returned with her brother back to their village but stayed in close contact with Fugeo and the others. Leaf went back to Seafang and continued her work in the hospital.

Draco and Hope became mates and are expecting their first child.

Archold moved to Seafang to study in the great archive in the liberty of the town.

Jolt remained in Warfang and to everybody's surprise he found a girlfriend after some time

Master Meadow was missing and nobody had an idea about his whereabouts…

So passed many years in the world without many incidents worth to be mentioned

And it seems nothing worse will happen anymore. Until one day…

A large metallic object neared the world.

Inside the object are two individuals talking to each other

"Sir! We near the estimated coordinates! And it seems that our contact failed in his task!" told the first one

The second replied "This was to be predicted since he promised us something that only a few would accept to have happen!"


End file.
